Rogue Viride : The Reason I Run With Wolves
by Chrunchieee594
Summary: Rogue Viride met her two best friends when she was 11 years old. They've been through everything together, and now a new challenge has arisen. Scott has turned into a werewolf! What happens when sides start to change and Rogue starts to fall for a certain Tall, Dark and Mysterious Derek Hale? Which side will she choose? Or will she bring them both together to create something more?
1. Chapter 1

The sun was slowly rising over Beacon Hills, California. The time standing at 6:05am, a girl walks slowly through the woods, enjoying the early morning breeze and the feeling of to sun hitting her skin the higher it rises in the sky. Dressed in a pair of black skinny jeans with a baggy plain white t-shirt, with an accompanying pair of British Knights on her feet and a checked backpack on her back, she looks fairly happy. It's the last day of summer before school starts, and Rogue Viride wants to make the most of it. Soon it'll be back to doing stupid homework and having to get up at ungodly hours to make it in time to not get detention. Its sophomore year, which means that she actually has to concentrate in class; midterms actually mean something this year.

Finally reaching her destination, the burned down home that once resembled the mighty mansion of the Hale clan; she'd googled it once, she finds a tree to lean against, and sits down. Shuffling her bag of her back, she opens it up, and firstly pulls out an energy drink. See Rogue isn't a normal person. As a child she fell in love with the dark, and since night is when it's darkest she became a night owl, meaning she doesn't sleep that often, unless during the day. Unfortunately summer is at an end, which means that sleeping is going to have to occur during the night, since sleeping isn't allowed in school; not that she cares much about the rules. Popping the cap, she takes a large gulp before placing it down next to her, steadily. Reaching into her bag once more, she pulls out a sketch pad and a pack of pencils. Zipping the bag up, she throws it to the side of her, and pulls her knees up slightly, so the pad has something to rest against.

With her ipod set on shuffle, and her headphones on, she allows herself to relax, and begins to draw. The pencil flows freely upon the page, not really concentrating much on the drawing, but drinking in every detail of the house. Every now and then, she would pause to take a sip of her drink, and then return to the drawing. After around an hour of this, she takes a break to have some food; a simple cereal bar to keep her going until lunch time. She takes her time, knowing that she has all day to finish her drawing, and decided to read for a little while, to give her wrists a break. They can only take so much movement before arthritis starts to set in, which happens to be very painful.

However, her day is cut short when a certain broody man appears. At first she doesn't realise he's there, until he's stood over her, and his shadow swallows up some of the words on the page. Realising she has company, she looks up, only to find she's staring at a stranger, who could only be a few years older than her. Yelping a little, she slams her book shut, and then scowls. The guy glares back, and then speaks up. 'What're you doing here? This is private property!' He growls. Rolling her eyes, she retorts with 'Not anymore. The county took over this property _yesterday_, meaning that your point is invalid. And anyways, I haven't seen a Hale around here in years, so there's no need to worry.' The guy glares even more, which makes her huff and cross her arms, determined not to move from her spot. 'Well you're looking at one right now, and I don't care if the county took over this is _my_ house, so you should leave.' He snaps. She just raise an eyebrow at him. Not a good thing to do at a girl with a short temper. But instead of snapping back, she just grins and says '_Make me_.'

That stops brooding in his tracks, and his mouth falls open a little, which makes her grin get bigger. He growls, and then grabs her arm and yanks her up. And yet again, she yelps. 'Whoa dude, i wasn't serious! Wait, i need my bag!' She half shouts. The guy lets her arm go, and she leans down and swipes up her bag, sketch pad and drink. Standing up straight, she huffs once the hand is back on her upper arm, and begins to drag her along. Rolling her eyes, she snaps 'This isn't necessary you know. I do know how to walk!' But he doesn't let go. Instead, he glances down at her, smirks in a very cocky way, and carries on till they reach his car. Letting go for a brief second, he pulls open the passenger door and shoves her in. 'What the-..' She splutters.

After he's climbed into the driver side, he locks the doors and starts the car. She just stares at him, mouth open. It's not very often that Rogue Viride is speechless. The drive back to town takes around ten minutes, and without telling the guy where she lives they're outside her apartment block.

Narrowing her eyes at him, she tightens her lips. 'I'm not entirely sure if i want to know how you know where I live, so i'm not going to ask. But some advice? Next time someone steps onto your not property; next time, if you're going to drive them home, at least ask for directions. It's less creepy.' And with that she leans over him, unlocks the doors and stomps out into the morning air once more.

**_The next day_**.

So, today is the first day back in school, and i'm not looking forward to it at all. I'd spent most of last night baking for tonight, since me and my best friends were going to be hanging out, and they just love my cupcakes. I've known Scott and Stiles ever since I moved over here when i was 11 years old. My parents were American, which meant that although me and my brother were born in the UK, we were able to live in the States without needing a visa. After six years, I'd lost most of my British accent, it only showing through when i'm angry, which isn't often. After hitting the snooze button a million or so times, i finally find the energy to drag myself out of bed. Scott and Stiles had gone out body hunting last night, and had asked me to go along, but ever since i saw my parents mangled bodies i never wanted to see one again. They died when i was 14, and me and my brother had to live with my uncle, but as soon as Zak turned 18 he bought his own place and moved us out of there. Our parents were successful business partners, and owned around three companies. Both me and my brother now owned one each, and then shared half of the third.

He's in NYU right now, studying business, since he wants to fully run the companies when he's able to, and not Uncle Frank, who isn't our actual uncle, but our fathers best friend. He was a great guy, but we hardly saw him since he lives in Washington. It's now 7:13am, and i have exactly half an hour before i have to be in school, which means that i have to get dressed super quickly. Turning my straighteners on, and head to my closet. My closet isn't like most girls. It's not full to the brim with dresses and skirts, instead it's full of battered skinny jeans, baggy t-shirts with the occasional fitting one, along with several hoodies and several un-girly clothing. Deciding on a washed out blue pair and a black t-shirt that hugs me slightly, i head into the bathroom to take a quick shower.

It only takes me five minutes to wash my hair and stuff, and then another few minutes to blow dry it; the perks of having a 'pixie cut.' After getting dressed, i head back to my room and sort my hair out. Deciding quickly that i fancy wearing some braces, i pull my white ones out. After fitting them, I take a glance at myself in the mirror. A jacket shouldn't be needed since it's still summer, but the weather is meant to drop drastically so i grab one anyway just incase. Shoving my feet into my shoes, i grab my bag and head out to my car. It's a classic American Muscle, the one car i'd always obsessed with since i first saw a picture of it. The 1969 Chevrolet Camaro ZL1, in green was the present my father had bought me when i was 14 years old. I was getting into mechanics, and he'd found it in a scrap yard, and had told me that once i knew as much as i needed to, he would financially support me to do the car up.

After years of working on it, when i turned 16 the car was ready. It was perfect timing, since it meant that i was able to get my license, and i wouldn't look at total dweeb like Scott, since he still had to ride his bike to school. How embarrassing. The drive was pretty quiet, my radio tuned into an old rock station. I was kinda nervous about starting, and also about seeing Lydia Martin. Ever since second grade when i snapped her crayons she's hated me. She was already popular and quite good looking back then, but the older we got the worse it became. It started out with just snide comments towards me, about the way i dressed and how I wasn't a boy so why did i dress like one? Not that it bothered me, but after she mentioned that it was probably because i had no parents around to stop me, i snapped and i think i slapped her at one point. Ever since then i'd hated her back, and any comment she made towards me, i times by ten.

Every teacher in the school knew never to pair us up, and if any new teachers came into school, they were warned. A few hadn't listened and had tried anyway, but after one big blow up in a classroom, we had been taken out of the same classes and put into other ones, which i was pretty grateful for, since it meant i only had to see her snide face in the hallways. Arriving a few minutes before the bell, i rush out of my car and walk briskly into school, hoping to make it to chemistry before Harris realises i'm late and he gives me detention. Ever since he noticed me hanging with Stiles, his hate campaign has transferred onto me, so now every little thing i do means that I get detention. That's the reason i hate all chemistry teachers.

Walking through the classroom doors just as the final bell is ringing; i slip into the nearest open seat, which is next to someone i've never seen before. I give her a brief smile, and then rummage through my bag to try and find a pen. Usually we all leave our bags in our lockers, but since i was running late i didn't have time to stop by mine, meaning that I had to take it to lesson with me, which is such a ball ache. Glancing at the girl next to me, i see she's almost staring at me. I just grin, and turn my eyes back front to concentrate on what duckweed is talking about. Once we've made notes on our assignments, we're allowed to head to the library to find information to start on. I meet up with Scott and Stiles in the hallway, and they're talking about the dead body they went to find. 'Dude, you'll have to show me it tonight!' Stiles is saying. I roll my eyes. I don't think he realises what seeing a dead body can do to you mentally, but i won't stop him wondering out in the woods with a murderer on the loose.

My thoughts flick back the Hale i'd met yesterday, and i briefly wondered if he could be the murderer, he certainly looked as though he could be. By now were in the library sat at a table. I snort at the idea, which stops my besties in their tracks. They stop talking and stare at me, and i just grin at them. 'So, R you in tonight? Pretty please? We need you!' Stiles begs me. I roll my eyes. 'Stiles – I" I start to say, but he cuts me off. 'You owe me! During the summer Zak called me and asked me where you were and why you weren't answering your phone, and instead of telling him you were out at a dumb club i told him you'd passed out on my bed! You said that you owed me. I'm calling in that owe.' He stresses. I sigh, knowing he'd got me. 'Fine, i'll come with you if it'll make you happy!' I mutter. He just beams at me.

The rest of the day flies by without complication, and i even manage to avoid Lydia, which is always a bonus. Before i know it i'm following Stile's jeep up to the preserve. 'I can't believe i'm doing this. If we find the damn body it's going to bring back the damn nightmares again, and then i'll have to take the damn anti-depressants again.' I mutter to myself. Ever since i'd seen their bodies, i'd been on anti-depressants, but recently things were starting to look up and i felt i didn't need to take them. Pulling my car up aside his jeep, i huff once more before climbing out, and slamming the door shut. Stiles and Scott are bickering as usual, but i can't be dealing with them right now. 'Can we just get this over with? I have things to do.' I tell them. That snaps them into action, and we head into the woods.

'I dunno what it was, it was like i had all the time in the world to catch the ball!' Scott explains. He's talking about stupid lacrosse, and how he's suddenly become amazing at it. He then goes on to say. 'That's not the only weird thing either, i can hear things i shouldn't be able to hear, smell things i shouldn't be able to smell.' Stiles snorts. 'Smell things?' He asks. Scott nods, and says 'yeah, like the mint mojito gum in your pocket.' Stiles raises an eyebrow, and mutters about not having any gum in his pocket, but doesn't finish his sentence when he indeed pulls out a piece. I just raise an eyebrow at him, and smirk cockily. He sticks his tongue out at me. 'Child!' I call over my shoulder as i make my way up the banking from the river. They follow suit, and before we know it we're where Scott thinks he found the body. Thankfully, she isn't there. 'I'm sure this is where it was! The deer came running, i lost my inhaler, i was bitten by that thing!' Scott explains. This makes my ears perk up. 'Wait what, you got bitten and you dumbasses didn't think to tell me?' I cut in. Scott just looks at me sheepishly. Stiles however, decided to explain. 'Yeah, he says it was a wolf! How funny is that? I mean, California hasn't had wolves in like sixty years!' he exclaims, throwing his arms in the air.

That's when i notice him. Well, I see the leather jacket first, but then i see him, and so does stiles. Hitting Scott's shoulder, he nods in the guys direction, which makes Scotty jump up. 'What're you doing here? Huh? This is private property!' He scowls at me. I roll my eyes at him, and mutter under my breath 'Drama queen.' His scowl turns into a glare. 'Uh, sorry man we didn't know.' Stiles says. Scott jumps in then. 'Yeah, we were looking for something, but uh – never mind.' He cuts himself off. I just smirk at broody. He looks seriously pissed. 'You do know that the county actually owns this property now?' I speak up, repeating my words from yesterday morning. 'Meaning that we can literally be here if we want to me, and you can't do squat?' I ask, grinning. He looks like he's going to rip my head off. Scott and Stiles are staring at me. Scott speaks up again. 'Sorry about her man, she doesn't know when to keep her mouth shut, _clearly_.' He says, glaring at me. I roll my eyes dramatically, and cross my arms over my chest. 'Uh, we'll be going now then, and sorry, again!' Stiles mutters, and grabs my arm and pulls me along.

When we're back at the cars, i've heard enough about me having a death wish. 'Dude, he could have been the killer, and you provoked him! We're lucky you're still breathing. You do know that was Derek Hale right?' Scott mutters angrily. I roll my eyes again. 'Guys seriously, he practically dragged me off his 'property' yesterday morning. He knew i was just teasing him.' I explain. They scowl. 'Go home R, I know we were meant to be coming over tonight, but Scott needs some help with something, so we're going to have to take a rain check!' Stiles tells me out of his window. I nod my head, and watch them as they set off down the road.

Sighing, I flip the radio to my favourite station, and lean back in my seat, trying to will my body to relax. Closing my eyes for a few seconds, I take a deep breath and clamp down on the images infiltrating my mind. When i open them, i almost fall out of my seat, since brooding is stood infront of my car. Yelping, again I flail around a little, until i realise it's just him, and relax, scowling. He's grinning at me, what a douche! 'Dick.' I mutter, which just makes his grin get wider, as if he'd heard what i'd said. He walks around to the my side, and leans in through the window. 'You should go home you know, there's a murderer somewhere in the woods.' He says, smirking. I roll my eyes. 'Yeah, and the big bad wolf is going to come out and eat me.' I mutter. He looks temporally stricken that i'd say such a thing, but once he see's i'm joking he relaxes. Who knew i was going to be right about the big bad wolf?

'And you came onto my property again, your friend was right; you must have a death wish.' He says sternly. I sigh. 'I didn't want to come okay? Personally I have better things to do than come trekking in the woods to find a dead body; i've already seen a few and they were enough for me.' I say sourly, my mind flashing back to my parents. Brooding frowns, but doesn't ask, which i'm grateful for. 'So Derek, how do you know where I live?' I ask him. He looks shocked that i know his name, but doesn't comment. "I went to school with your brother; we were friends up in New York.' He tells me, smiling slightly. Oh, he knows Zak? "He didn't tell you to keep an eye on me did he?' I ask darkly. Derek laughs. "He might have hinted that he wanted me to, but i argued that you're old enough to look after yourself, so why would you need me to check up on you? You've stood up to me pretty well so far.' He says. I grin at that.

After a few more minutes he decided to leave, and i'm left alone once more. When i finally arrive home it's around 7:30, and i'm extremely tired and decide to collapse into bed. All in all, the first day back at school didn't go so bad.


	2. Chapter 2

**Authors note: Sorry it's taken so long to update! I've been having major internet problems, and they've only just been sorted about half an hour ago! Here's chapter two! :) **

Most of the week flies by without a hitch, until Friday morning, when Stiles comes running at me like a headless chicken. 'Oh god Rogue, you're never going to believe what i've found!' He says, panting. I just give him a quizzical look, and nod for him to go on. 'No, not here. Come to mine after school? I want to show you before i tell Scott.' He tells me. My eyebrows furrow, but i agree anyway and we head off in our own directions. This morning is full of art, which i'm grateful for because i never got chance to finish my drawing of the hale house, which i fully intend to do. The rest of the day follows suit, until lunch time, which is when i bump into Lydia.

'Oh look who it is.' She sneers at me. I sigh, and roll my eyes into my locker. I'm not in the mood for a bitch fest, so deciding to ignore her; i carry on putting my books away. However, Lydia being Lydia, she struts over to me and snaps at me. 'Don't ignore me! You don't get to ignore me.' She snaps. I tense up, and turn around. 'And you don't get to tell me what i can and can't do. Now how about you piss off and shag your little boyfriend in the storage cupboard to relieve yourself from stress? At least i wouldn't have to hear you're snotty little voice anymore.' I sneer at her. She gapes at me. 'That's right Lydia. You may think that because you're popular and are generally liked, doesn't mean that everyone is going to do what you tell them to. I'm not a sheep, and I never will be. Now get out of my way before things get out of control.' I say, getting in her personal space, which makes her involuntary take a few steps back.

Using it in my favour, I step around her and walk down the hallway, raising an eyebrow at everyone who's staring at me. Deciding i can't deal with anymore school, i head out to my car, deciding to ditch the afternoon. It's mainly chemistry anyway, and with the way my day is going i'll most likely end up with detention. Jumping into my car, i decide to just drive, not picking a particular destination in my mind. However, when i pull up outside the Hale house, i'm surprised. I did not expect to come here. Shrugging to myself, i decide to go for a walk through the woods. No doubt Derek will be there to tell me it's private property, but right now i really don't care.

The silence is bliss, except the occasional twig snapping underneath my feet and the gentle breeze rustling the trees. I walk for a good half an hour, not bothering to keep check where i am, until i come out above the town. Everything looks so small from up here, and i find great pleasure in knowing that i can see all the way to the other side. I stop there for around an hour and a half, thinking about things, my parents, Zak, and even Derek frikkin Hale. When i decide i better be heading off to make it to Stiles' house, I realise i don't actually know my way back. Setting off in the direction i think i may have come in, i set a steady pace and sing along to some silly tune that i have in my head.

After half an hour of walking in what seems like circles, i sigh and collapse onto a tree branch. Just great, i managed to get myself lost. Checking my phone, i see i have no signal, which i was expecting. This is how quite a few horror movies start out, by getting lost in the woods, and unable to phone for help. Standing up again, I head back in the direction i came from, hoping to find my way back to the clearing. After what seems like ages of walking, i'm stopped in my tracks when i hear something moving behind me, growling. Turning slowly, i'm met by a horrendous looking creature, with glowing red eyes. It looks ready to pounce, but i'm unable to move, glued to the spot i'm in. When it starts to bound towards me i finally find movement. I run as quickly as i can, but being a nerd means that it's not often i willingly participate in physical exercise, and i stumble most of my way through the trees.

I don't get far, the creature finally pouncing on its prey, pinning me to the floor. A sharp pain enters my hip, and i scream and try to wiggle free. Red eyes eventually gets off me, and disappears before i get a chance to look at it again. After a few seconds i manage to drag myself up against a tree, and peel away my t-shirt. There, on my left hip is a huge, ugly looking bite. Wincing a little, i let the top fall back down, and I slouch into the tree, passing out. When i come round again, i have no idea where i am. My clothes are soaked, and i'm laid on some sort of sofa. Jumping up, i feel the pain in my hip once more, and groan loudly. 'Holy crap.' I mutter to myself, having a quick glance at the bite mark. How strange, it looks smaller than it did earlier.

Slowly walking around, i find Derek in what i assume used to be a kitchen. 'How the hell did i get here?' I ask, demanding an answer. Derek looks up from his book. 'I found you passed out in the woods, I brought you back here.' He says shrugging. I scowl. 'And how did i get piss wet through?' I muse angrily. Sighing, Derek snaps the book shut and stands up. 'It's raining, you got wet as i carried you back here. How could you be so daft to come out in the woods when there's a killer out there Rogue? You got bit by something!' He practically shouts. I cower back a little, i've always hated shouting. Sighing, i explain to him that i was having a bad day at school. 'I and Lydia are worst enemies, all because in second grade i snapped her stupid pink crayon. She turned against me, making sure that my school life became hell. Luckily i met Scott and Stiles, even though Stiles is completely in love with the moron, but hell i had friends. When my parents died, things got worse. She started mouthing that I'm the way i am because they're not around to stop me, and i changed. I snapped back, and now it's constant bickering when we're around eachother.' I explain.

Derek looks confused. 'So you decided to come out into the woods and get lost?' He asks in disbelief. I tut at him. 'No you moron. I didn't intend to come here; I just got into my car and drove. I don't know why i ended up here, but i usually know these woods like the back of my hand, hell i've been here enough times to know almost every trail. But my mind was wondering, and i ended up at the clearing. And then on my way back that thing_ pounced_ on me, and bit me! What the hell was that? It had red eyes for jebusus sake!' I mutter. Derek sighs deeply. 'You aren't going to believe me if i tell you, so i'll just show you and then explain.' He mutters. Taking a step closer to me, he morphs right infront of me. I stare, alot. 'We're werewolves. That thing you saw, it was an alpha. He's the one who bit Scott two nights ago. You're both wolves now. And tonight is the full moon, which means that you're more than likely going to try and kill everything in sight.' Derek bites out around his teeth.

It should freak me out, but it really doesn't. 'Wow.' Is all i can manage to say. Derek shifts back, and he pulls me back into the room i awoke in, and sits me down on the sofa. 'I need to get you somewhere so i can chain you up. It's going to be excruciating, but it's necessary. Scott won't be easy to convince, do you know where he'll be tonight?' He asks me. I nod my head. 'Lydia's party. He's going with someone called Allison Argent.' I answer. Derek's eyes harden. 'What? Oh god, Argents are hunters or something aren't they?' I guess correctly. Derek just nods, and i flop back into the seat. 'Well then, I'll come to the party with you. I'm not letting Scott go through this alone! I'm also needed at Stiles place, i'm betting he's realised that Scott's a werewolf and wants to run it by me before hand to make sure he's not crazy.' I tell him. Raising an eyebrow at me, i roll my eyes. 'What? Stiles comes up with some pretty erratic theories. This one just happens to be true.' I mutter.

Derek gives me the 101 of how to control myself, and we do a bit of practicing of me using my senses to make sure that i have at least some control. One he deems me good enough for now, I drive to Stile's. It's 4:39, and i'm a little late, but i want to make sure that everything is okay. The party doesn't start till 7, which means there's a good chance that Scott hasn't been round yet. Knocking on the door, the Sherriff lets me in. 'Hey Rogue, Stiles is up in his room, go on up.' he says kindly. I smile and thank him, before running up the stairs as quick as possible. Stiles is engrossed in a book, and doesn't realise i'm there until i clear my throat. Flailing about, like typical Stiles, i try not to laugh. 'Oh my god R! No need to sneak up on me! You're late! And i still need to tell you about Scott.' He rambles. I sigh, and sit on his bed. 'Stiles, i already know. I was in the woods earlier and i got bit by something too. I passed out and Derek found me and took me to safety. We're werewolves.' I jump in before the rambling continues.

That stops Stiles in his tracks. 'Wait, what? You went into the woods knowing that there's a murderer out there?' He half shouts. I nod my head. 'How do you know about werewolves?' He asks me confused. I decide not to tell him about Derek yet. 'I saw that thing stiles, it was no ordinary wolf. It had red eyes for Christ's sake!' I exclaim. Stiles just nods. 'And you got bit? Can you do the same stuff as Scott?' he asks me excitedly. I grin a little. 'Yeah, it's actually kinda awesome. But i don't think Scott will see it that way. It's hard to control yourself at first i think, so we have to make sure that Scott doesn't go to that party tonight.' I say, sighing. Stiles agrees. However, before we get a chance to come up with a plan, Scott turns up.

'Is this about the body in the woods?' He asks Stiles, who shakes his head. 'What? No.' He replies. I roll my eyes at them. 'Look scott, whatever bit you the other night bit me today, and i found out some interesting stuff from him. We're, well we're..' I can't say it, but Stiles does it for me. 'Werewolves. You're werewolves.' He mutters. Scott looks seriously pissed. 'I can't believe you two! For once in my life everything is perfect! I made first line; i got a date with a girl i can't believe wants to go out with me! Why're you trying to ruin it?' He roars. I growl a little. 'Scott, we're not! This is really happening.' I shout at him. He turns on me, and rams me up against the wall. Stiles runs at us, and pulls him off me, but Scott overpowers him too, pushing him into a wall, fist raised. When he finally snaps out of it, he takes a step back. 'I'm sorry, so sorry.' He says quickly, before doing a runner.

After calming down with the technique Derek told me, I finally speak up. 'Look, we're going to have to go to the party and keep an eye on him okay? He's going with a girl right? We don't want him to turn and maul her to death. I'll see you there around 7:30 right?' I ask. Stiles just nods, but doesn't verbally reply. I decide to leave then, and head back to my place to get ready for the party. Not being much of a party person, i decide on another pair of skinny jeans, that are ripped slightly, with a tight body hugging t-shirt, along with some military boots. Casual and practical, since tonight is going to be tough. After combing my hair into a side parting, and click my straighteners on, I quickly straighten the longer parts at the back.

Once i deem myself half presentable, I grab my keys and head in the direction of Lydia Martins mansion, all the while grumbling about Scott being a pain in the ass. When i get there, the party is clearly in full swing. It's only 7:40, but a good ten cars are parked in the street, and i can hear people laughing from the back yard. Knowing that Lydia won't allow me to enter through the front door, I walk around back, and scale the gate. Keeping to the edges I make my way around the garden and slip into the house to see if Stiles or Derek are here yet. After getting a beer, i make my way through the growing crowds and try not to worry too much. Being a claustrophobic never bodes well at parties. Finally making it back outside, i see Scott dancing with who i presume is Allison. She's pretty, with long curly brown hair. They're dancing together, and nothing seems to be happening yet. Searching the crowds, i finally find the leather jacket i'm looking for. Derek is hid in the shadows, near the gate i scaled.

Making my way over there, i get my ass grabbed a few dozen times, but i ignore them and keep pushing through the crowd of dancers. Feeling my chest tighten, i'm relieved when i make it out to the other side. Derek doesn't acknowledge that i'm there, but i don't mind. We're not here to talk; we're here to make sure that neither I nor Scott does something stupid. The party is defiantly in full swing by now, and half the kids turning up are already intoxicated. Sighing, I roll my eyes, and try to relax. That's until i feel the moon pulling me. My wolf is trying to break free, and i grab Derek's arm to steady myself. 'Okay Rogue, you can do this, just breathe and think happy thoughts.' I mutter to myself. 'Happy thoughts like Peter Pan, happy thoughts make you fly.' I keep muttering. I think back to my life before my parents died, to how happy we were as a family. I think about the first time i did a proper drawing in art, and how pleased my parents had been about it. I think about the first time i spoke to Stiles, and how i'd laughed until my stomach hurt.

'Are you okay?' Derek asks me. I nod my head, and take in a shaky breath. 'I'm coping for now. How's Scotty?' I ask as best as i can. It's hard to concentrate on talking and not changing, so i try to keep quiet. 'Come on, Scott's leaving.' Derek mutters, and grabs my hand to drag me through the crowds again. My wolf hates this. 'Derek, move QUICK!' I gasp. It's getting harder to control, and i have a feeling i'm going to change right there and then. But then i catch sight of Stiles, who's looking worriedly at me. He glares at Derek, but gives me a smile. That smile triggers something in me, and suddenly memories flood into my brain, and the wolf settles back down. We're finally about to leave through the front door, when someone shouts me. 'Rogue, what the hell are you doing here?' I hear Lydia's voice. Groaning, i push Derek to move quicker, and taking a glance back i see Stiles has intercepted her. Flashing him a grateful smile, we make it out.

Scott is just climbing into his car, and Allison is half way down the front steps. Derek lets me out of his grip, and i go to her. 'Allison right?' I ask. She nods her head and i grin at her. 'I'm Rogue, a friend of Scott's, is he okay?' I ask, generally worried. She bites her lip, and i can see she's quite upset. 'I don't know! One minute we were dancing, and then he's running away.' She says quietly. That's when Derek decides to step in. 'Allison? Hi, I'm a friend of Scott's. My name is Derek.' He says. I scowl a little, because he's anything but Scott's friend. She nods her head. 'Need a ride?' He asks us. I glare at him, but he just smiles sweetly. _Ass_. Allison takes one last glance at Scott's car going off into the distance and then replies with a yes.

I sigh as we climb into the Camaro. 'So, Allison whereabouts are we going?' Derek asks, giving me a look. Seems he took my advice and is actually_ asking_ for directions. Allison explains where we're going, and Derek sets off in that direction. We don't speak, and after trying to turn the radio on only to have Derek growl at me, we spend the ride in silence. Once we drop Allison back off, we head towards the woods. 'What're we doing here?' I ask once we're outside the Hale house. 'I have Allison's jacket, i'm going to hang it in the woods, and Scott will come looking for it. I'm going to chain you up in the basement; i can't manage to keep an eye on you both. You nearly changed at the party; it was stupid of me to let you come.' He grits out.

I roll my eyes at him. 'Derek i'm fine. I have a decent amount of control for now, so please let me come?' I beg, giving him my puppy dog eyes. He growls at me, and i take a step back. 'No, now come on. I don't have much time.' He growls, and yet again grabs my arm and pulls me along. I huff, but don't attempt to stop him. We head a little into the woods, and to an old gate. The tunnels are eerie quiet, and quite freaky. 'I feel as though you're leading me to my death.' I mutter. Derek smirks. 'If you don't shut the hell up, i will be.' I stare at him. Once we get there, i allow him to fasten chains around my wrists and my ankles. 'These should hold you for now, so you can let go a little, but try and keep a grasp on it, so you can pull it back before you go full wolf okay?' He asks me once i'm chained. I nod my head, and try to get comfortable. He checks the chains once more, and nods to himself, before giving me a quick smile and heading off into the darkness.


	3. Chapter 3

Time seems to go by slowly, and i swear it's been hours, when in fact it's only been about 45 minutes. I fight my wolf at every turn, determined to not let her out, to keep myself under control. It's exhausting, but i've always had control over most things, and being a werewolf isn't going to change that. I sing to myself, hum silly tunes to keep myself human, all while flipping through everything to try and find an anchor. I read poems i've mesmerized, go through my favourite films, anything to keep myself together. Every so often i allow my hearing to go wolf, and try to hear any signs of Scott and Derek, but they must be pretty far away because i can't hear a thing.

Finally, about two hours later i hear footsteps echoing down the tunnels. I stop mid sentence, and tense a little, ready to try and break free depending on the intruder. However my nose tells me who it is. I get a whiff of the same leather and woody scent of Derek. He looks tired, yet surprised when he sees me still human. 'Is Scott alright?' I ask as soon as he comes into view. He nods his head, and collapses into one of the other chairs. I nod to myself, and we fall into silence. 'You've done well to not change you know?' Derek muses. I smile a little at that. 'It's exhausting, and i think i've sung every stupid song i know just to keep myself human. I've read poems out loud that i can remember, thought of every happy memory i think i have stored in my brain and cracked every joke i know just to stay this way.' I explain. Derek chuckles slightly. 'Scott had changed, he found the jacket but we ran into hunters. He was shot in the arm by an arrow, but i got him out of there. I think Chris suspected it to be me.' He then explains.

My mouth drops open. 'Is he okay?' I ask. Derek nods. 'Yeah, he'll heal up in about an hour or so. I think Stiles was out looking for him so he'll make it home okay.' He mutters. We spend the next hours in practical silence, me mainly humming along to songs that i've got stuck in my head, and Derek dozing slightly in the chair. 'When am i allowed out? My legs are getting so heavy i don't think i'll be able to hold myself up once you let me out.' I sigh. I'm so tired, but the constant pain in my arms and legs stop me from dropping to sleep. Derek glances at his phone. 'It's just after 4, so you should be okay.' He says. Standing, he goes over to the table to collect the keys, and unlocks me. As soon as i'm supported on my own legs, they buckle underneath me, and i fall to my knees. 'Holy crap, a little help?' I ask, while yawning. Derek just chuckles, and hauls me up.

Sliding an arm around my waist, he helps me back out into the woods and to his car. 'My car is still at Lydia's, if she hasn't trashed it.' I mutter once we're on our way. Derek just stays silent. When we reach my apartment block, i can feel my legs again, and somehow i find the energy to walk. 'Thanks for the ride.' I mutter tiredly, and slowly make my way towards the entrance. I thank the gods that it's a Saturday and that i have nothing to get up for, and as soon as i'm inside i collapse onto the sofa and pass out. I sleep for a good ten hours, waking up around 3 in the afternoon. Realising i'm still in the clothes from last night, i head to the shower and strip along the way; one of the perks of living alone. The shower is great, relaxing my muscles, and keeping me nice and warm in the chilly air. After washing my hair two times, i step out and wrap a fluffy towel around me, enclosing me in.

Making my way to my bedroom, i hear muffled voices, and scrunch my eyebrows together. I hadn't made any plans as far as i could remember, and the only person who had a key was Stiles. Walking in the direction of the living room, i find my two best friends laid out on my couch. 'Guys, what the hell do you think you're doing?' I ask them sternly. They stop chatting and turn to look at me, Stiles staring. I glare at him, and he has the decency to look away, face turning red. 'We're taking that rain check.' Scott says, and grins a little.

It's been quite a while since we snuggled on the sofa and watched movies, and i have to say i'd missed it. After getting into some comfy clothes, I'd made some popcorn and collapsed in between my boys, and they snuggled up to me, resting their heads on my shoulder. We watch every recent superhero movie out that i have, starting with Spiderman. 'I _lurvee _Spiderman!_' _I sing. The guys chuckle, and start to throw popcorn at me. Squealing a little, i jump up and throw the cushions at them, which ends up being an all out pillow fight. We fight for around an hour, until Scott starts to get a little angry because I and Stiles are ganging up on him, and that's when the claws come out. 'Guys, back off!' He roars. I panic, and pull stiles away. Seeing Scott like this puts the whole thing into perspective. I thought we were doing particularly well, but now i know that one little thing that ticks us off can force us to change.

After that things are a little tense, but after suggesting we shoot some zombies, they lighten up again. 'Stiles you little shit, where did you get that gun from?' I shout at him when he kills me. He just laughs manically and refuses to tell me. Gritting my teeth, i re-join the game and search for his player. Catching him in a moment of surprise, i unload a whole clip into him, killing him. 'Pay back is a bitch, isn't it?' I say cockily. Taking my eyes off the screen, i don't see Scotty sneaking up on me. He stabs me with his knife, and my player drops to the floor. 'Scott you ass! I thought we agreed to gang up on Stilinski?' I scowl.

This makes Stiles splutter. 'Excuse me? You we're going to gang up on me? Oh that's it, i officially hate you guys!' He whines. Me and Scott high five. The rest of the night goes on like this, Stiles kicking our asses, and me and Scott sticking together to try and beat him. Eventually, around 3 in the morning we crash. It's like a pile on, I'm laid on Scott, and Stiles is laid on me. It's not very comfortable, but i'm way too tired to complain, and i drop to sleep quickly. When i wake up in the morning the room is a real mess. Half the sofa cushions have fallen off, and Stiles is hanging off the sofa, cheek pressed against the floor. I'm still on top of Scott, who's snoring in my ear. Chuckling at the two of them, i peel myself off Scott, and climb over Stiles and head to the kitchen. After drinking so many energy drinks, my mouth is extremely dry, and i down two glasses of water before grabbing a black-sack and start to clean up a little. Cans are everywhere, so i decide to pick them up first. Once they're done, i move the remaining pizza that we'd ordered into the fridge to eat later, and then start on the rest of the rubbish. Crisp packets and chocolate wrappers are literally everywhere, including stile's back.

Once all the rubbish is picked up, i kick Stiles in the side. He groans, and goes back to sleep. Sighing, i kick him again, only harder. 'Stilinski get your ass up right now!' I shout. He falls off the sofa, which makes me laugh, and him groan. 'What the hell R?' He mumbles into the rug. I ruffle his hair a little, and move over to Scott. Poking him in the side where i know he's ticklish, he wakes in seconds, and punches me in the face. I fall back onto Stiles, who oomph's with my weight, even if it's not much. 'Scott, so not cool dude!' I whine while cupping my face. He shoots up and stares at me. I glare as best as i can. 'Oh man, Rogue i'm so sorry!' He gushes, and kneels onto the floor to check out the damage. I let him move my hand as he inspects the damage. 'She'll be fine dude, remember she's a werewolf too?' We hear Stiles choke out.

Scott looks a little relieved at that, but i'm still pissed. After he's stopped fussing, i kick the pair out and collapse back onto the sofa.

After an hour of chilling out, i decide to head back to Lydia's to collect my car. Changing into my usual attire, i pull on a green beanie and grab my skateboard. It's 11am and the sun is shining brightly, even though the breeze is a little cold. Lydia lives only a few blocks away, and it only takes fifteen minutes or so to ride there. However, i'm pissed when i get there. My car has been trashed, the windows have been smashed in and the paintjob ruined by someone's keys. Growling a little, i inspect the damage closely. That's when i see Jackson's reflecting in the paint, and he's got that signature smirk on his damn face. Spinning around, i march over to him. 'Think its funny do you asshat? Just you wait until i get my hands on your Porsche in school parking lot.' I growl out. His smirk gets bigger.

'If i thought you'd even had the balls to touch my car, i'd park it right in front of you.' He laughs, and walks away. I can feel my wolf pulling, wanting to get out and hound after him, but i think of what Derek would do, which would most likely be killing me. Instead, i start plotting revenge. I drive my car to the nearest garage and leave it there to be fixed. 'How long do you think it'll be until it's done?' I ask the mechanic. He shrugs. 'We're not getting a delivery in until next Wednesday, and it depends if the parts are ready by then. It could be another week and a half yet.' He mumbles. I curse under my breath, but nod my head and give him my number so he can call when it's done. The skate is rather nice to say i'm not in a great mood. I speak with my brother, who's hoping to come home for a few days to make sure that everything's alright. He says that Derek passed on some interesting information, and i start to panic that he knows about werewolves. 'Oh yeah?' I ask nervously. He chuckles. 'Yeah, he says that you've gone onto him property, _twice _even though you knew it was private property.' My heart calms down a little, and i feel myself grinning. 'Well, yano how i am Zak, never been one to stick by the rules.' I muse. He chuckles, and we say goodbye.

The rest of the weekend flies by without any drama, until Monday morning when i sleep through my alarm. I wake up at 7:53, and at first i think i'm seeing things. After closing my eyes and blinking a few times, and then check again. This time however it says 7:54. Groaning, I pull myself out of bed, and rush to my closet. I'm supposed to be at school in six minutes, and it takes a good five – ten minutes to get there via car, never mind by board. Tugging on a pair of high waist shorts and a Beatles t-shirt, i tuck it into my shorts and pull on my airwalk. May as well go all out skater look. Pulling my beanie on, i rush to the bathroom to guzzle some mouthwash before running down the three flights of stairs to get outside. Using the momentum from running, i throw my board on the floor and step on it quickly, pushing off with my other foot.

Half way there i'm stopped by a black Camaro pulling up at the side of the road, namelessly Derek's car. 'Need a ride?' He asks out the open window. Huffing, I pick up my board and quickly climb in. The dashboard clock reads 8:13. 'Shouldn't you be in homeroom right now?' Derek asks smugly. I glare at him. 'Should be yeah. I slept in.' I mutter. He just smirks. 'I want to start some training with you today, so i'll pick you up from school okay?' He asks me. I nod my head, and practically jump out of the car when we stop. 'Thanks for the ride.' I shout over my shoulder while running up the steps. My first lesson is chemistry, and since i'm late i get detention as soon as i walk in through the door. 'Ah, Miss Viride, how nice of you to join us.' Harris drones. I roll my eyes, but reply with. 'You too Adrian.' And stride to my seat at the back.

The day goes quickly, and i decide to skip detention since i don't have Derek's number to tell him i'll be out of school late. Today at lunch i got jackass back, and i can't wait to see his face when he sees his car. I'd stolen his keys in chemistry, and had driven the car to a nearby empty parking lot and had sprayed the think bright pink. There's a huge crowd outside, gathered around the baby pink car, and Jackson is glaring around trying to find me. Once he spots me, he pushes past everyone and starts running at me. Catching a glance at Derek, i pick up speed and jog over to him, getting into the car as quickly as possible. 'Unless you want your car to get messed up, i'd get out here as quickly as possible.' I tell him. He looks slightly confused, but sets off quickly anyway.

We arrive at the shell of the Hale house not long after. 'Was it you that sprayed that dick's car pink?' He asks me out of curiosity. I grin at him. 'Pay back's a bitch i guess.' I say smugly. He smirks a little, and we head inside. The place hasn't changed since I was last here, not that i'd expected it to. 'So, what training will we be doing, oh mighty one?' I ask sarcastically. He rolls his eyes at me, but explains that if we're to go up against the alpha, he needs to teach me how to fight. 'The alpha?' I ask confused. Derek had explained that the alpha was the one who'd bit me, but that was all. A look of confusion crosses Derek's features. 'Didn't Scott tell you?' He asks me. I shake my head, now even more confused. Derek sighs. 'The alpha is the one killing everyone, and we need to figure out who it is, and how to stop him. I can't believe Scott didn't tell you like i asked him to.' He mutters the last part to himself. I growl slightly. I can't believe it either, my best friend keeping important information from me, the asshat.

'Right, so we need to stop the alpha?' I ask. He nods his head, and drops into a fighting stance. I take a few seconds to get into the right frame of mind, and then drop to my own stance. Derek grins cockily at me. 'I'm not going to go easy on you, you know?' He asks me. I roll my eyes, but nod anyway. I glance away for a second, and Derek uses that as his advantage. Charging at me, he rugby tackles me to the floor pining me down. 'Lesson number one, always keep your eyes on the target.' He whispers in my ear. I nod my head, and quickly think of ways to get him off me. Bucking my hips doesn't work, since he's like 200 pounds of full muscle. 'Jesus, why'd you have to be so heavy?' I complain. He chuckles, and climbs off me, offering me a hand up. I take it, but instead of letting him pull me up, i yank him down.

Kicking his ankles from underneath him, he lands at the side of me, and i climb on top of him. 'Seriously Derek, that's the oldest trick in the book.' I say, grinning. He growls at me, and grabs my hips, lifting me off of him and climbs up. I also get to my feet, and drop into a low stance. This time i allow my concentration to channel towards him, and i make the first move. Thinking back to broken arrow, my favourite movie of all time, i decide to pull a rope-a-dope. Punching him in the stomach with my left hand, he grunts. Doing the same thing again, he grabs my left wrist. Shaking it off me, i make it look like i'm going to do the same again, but instead i ball my right hand into a fist and hit his right side, which he clearly isn't expecting. After a quick recovery, he punches me in the stomach, and oh boy can he pack a punch. It makes my wolf go crazy, and i start to change. A few seconds later my vision has turned red, and all my senses are going crazy. It's like being back in the basement all over again, fighting the wolf to stay human.

We fight for a good hour, until i'm thoroughly beaten. After being slammed into every surface in the room, the final one being the floor, i lie in the dust and pant. 'Holy crap.' Is all i can manage to say. Derek chuckles, and stands over me. 'You did well for a first time, better than most. Every day we'll practice okay?' He asks me seriously. I tip my head into a nod, and slowly pull myself into a sitting position. That's when Derek freezes. 'What?' I ask him. He pulls me up. 'Cops, Scott thinks that i killed the girl in the woods, when infact it's my sister. He's probably told them that it was me, so you got to get out of here!' He mutters, pushing me out of the back door. I nod, and rush out into the woods. However, i catch Scott's scent, and decide to go find out what the hell he was thinking. Running back around the house, i see Derek being pulled out in handcuffs and Scott leaning against Stiles jeep. Walking up to him, i hit him on the back of the head. 'What the HELL do you thing you we're doing? Derek didn't kill that girl!' I growl at him. Scott jumps slightly.

'We don't know that R, she was on his property, and he had my inhaler!' He whispers to me. I roll my eyes. 'So what? Doesn't mean that he did it! Derek's just trying to help us asshat, and now you've gone and got him thrown in jail.' I whisper shout back. That's when we see Stiles. 'What the hell is he doing?' i ask, seriously pissed. We watch as he climbs into the front of the cruiser and starts talking to Derek. A few minutes later Mr Stalinski pulls his son out, and they have a heated conversation, until Stiles is told to go home, looking like a kicked puppy. They climb into the jeep, and that's when i remember that my board is in his car. Sighing, i find a way to get to the cruiser without being seen. 'Where are your car keys? My board is still in your car.' I ask quietly. He looks up at me, and i can tell he's pissed off. He nods to his pocket. I sigh. 'Great.' Fishing them out as easily as possible, i give him a smile and start to get out. 'Wait! Look, Scott's going to play in the game tomorrow, i just know it. You need to stop him. Take the car; i'll get it back when i'm let out tomorrow.' He murmurs to me. I grin at him, nod and then silently slide out.

The Camaro is parked round the back, and i walk through the trees to reach it. The crime scene investigators are still at work, so i have to be careful not to get caught. Starting the car, i drive slowly down the track until i'm far enough away to gun it. Hitting 40, i glide through the trees and onto the main road heading back into town. It's a smooth drive, and i'm tempted to never give it back. I drive straight home, knowing that i have homework due in tomorrow that i haven't even started. Parking out of view, i jog up towards my apartment building, where i see the cop car waiting outside. Frowning a little, I take the elevator up to my floor and cautiously walk towards my front door, where two cop cars are waiting. I take a step back, getting ready to run if need be, but one of them see's me and tells me to freeze. Knowing how this is going to go, i do as she stays and freeze on the spot. She sags in relief a little, and pulls out her hand cuffs. 'Rogue Viride, you are under arrest for the alleged vandalism of Mr Whittmore's property.' She starts. After reading me the rest of my rights, i'm taken back outside and put into the back of the cruiser waiting. I can't believe jackass phoned the cops on me.

**An: I hope this was okay. It's my first story i've ever actually posted and i'm not following the show to the T. I'll be following the major parts, such as the Alpha and Kate, but it won't go along with the proper story line! **

**Also, i'll try and have the next chapter up in a few days, who knew between college could take up so much time? **

**Please review, it makes me feel more confident about myself! :) **


	4. Chapter 4

When we arrive at the station, i'm completely and utterly pissed off. The cops told me that Jackson's father had seen what i'd done to his car, and had decided that he was going to phone to police, much to Jackson's protests. Unfortunately for me, Jackson's dad is a well respected lawyer, and i'm a measly sixteen year old. The town's people must have been pretty busy, because i end up sharing a cell with Derek. When the door opens, he looks up and looks temporally shocked to see me, but with cops behind me he covers it well. I give him a small smile as the door is closed, and we're left to our own devices. 'What happened?' He asks me worriedly. I roll my eyes. 'Jackson's dad saw what i did to his precious car and decided to phone the cops. Hopefully Jackson won't press charges, since he wrecked my car first so i'll be out of here in a couple of hours. However, with my track record i highly doubt it.' I mutter.

Derek frowns. 'Track record?' He asks. I roll my eyes. 'I've been arrested a few times, mostly for GTA. I went to a juvenile centre for six months just after my parents died.' I explain. He nods his head. 'So I've got a rebel on my hands then.' He asks dryly. I chuckle. 'Nah, I do know how to behave, i'm just a sucker for rules.' I laugh. He grins a little. 'I like it when people behave.' He whispers in my ear, sexually. I shudder a little, and he smirks cockily. Damn guy getting to me. We fall into silence, until i'm called for an interview. Jackson and his father are stood waiting. Jackson looks nervous, while his father looks pissed off. 'Please, take a seat Miss Viride.' Sheriff Stilinski motions. I do as i'm asked, and sit down. Jackson and his father sit down at the other side. 'Mr Whittmore here seems to think that you've damaged his car, is that correct?' He asks me. I shake my head. 'Jackson damaged my car first. I was at Lydia's party with Stiles, and something happened to Scott and he ditched his date, Allison. Instead of letting her get a ride home by herself, I caught a ride with Derek, my friends so she would be more comfortable. But that meant leaving my car behind, since i'd had a few drinks. When i got back to it the next day, my windows had been smashed and the paint job ruined by a set of keys.' I explain.

'Jackson admitted to my face that he was the one who'd done it, so i threatened to get him back for acting so smug about it.' I finish. Jackson's father is staring his son menacingly, and Jackson squirms. In any other situation, i'd be laughing my ass off, but not today. 'Is that true Jack?' His dad asks him. Knowing better than to lie to a lawyer and a cop, he nods his head. 'Yeah, she came to Lydia's party uninvited, so i trashed her car.' He mutters quietly. I tut. 'I was invited by Stiles, he wanted me to go with him because Scott was going with Allison, and what does Lydia always say anyways? No need for invitations, it's the biggest party of the year, everyone comes.' I shoot back. Jackson growls a little. The sheriff looks between us. 'Since Jackson was the first one to damage property, unfortunately there's nothing we can do Mr Whittmore.' He says politely. I grin a little at that. Jackson just huffs. 'However, Miss Viride, you are able to press charges, would you like to?' He asks me.

I think about it for a few seconds. 'No, Jackson's dad here will get him out of anything in no time, and i don't see the point in trying. However, i think it's only fair that they pay for the damages done to my car. It's in the shop right now.' I speak. The sheriff nods, and i grin a little. Once i'm let go, i catch a ride from the sheriff. 'So what's Derek Hale doing in a cell?' I ask. John huffs. 'Rogue, you know i can't tell you that.' He mutters. I sigh. 'Mr Stilinski, i'm your son's best friend, anything you tell him he usually passes onto me.' I explain. That earns me a sharp look. 'Derek is in jail because we found the other half of the female victim on his property, buried there.' He tells me. I nod my head. 'Yeah but, it's his sister! Derek and I are friends, and he told me that his sister had come back to town because she'd heard some old family friends were going to be around, and that he thought one of them had killed her. He buried her because he didn't want to involve to police, he just wants to be left alone.' I huff.

This earns me another look. 'And how do you know Derek Hale so well?' He asks me. I shuffle in my seat a little. 'I met Laura when she came back, and we got on really well. Derek knows Zak; my older brother. He asked Derek to keep an eye on me, which he has. We got talking and that's what he told me.' I explain. Finally we've pulled up outside my building, and before he can reply i jump out of the car and thank him quickly. Once i'm in my apartment, i sigh loudly. Hopefully Derek will be let out of jail and he can help find out who the Alpha is. Finally getting around to that homework, i spend the rest of the night like a normal teenager, watching tele and doing econ.

When morning rolls around, i've not slept, which means that i don't get up late. Grumbling as i head to the kitchen, i switch the coffee maker on and head to the shower. The warm water wakes me up some, but i'm still exhausted, and if Derek has been let out of jail i don't know how i'm going to cope with training. Since i have the Camaro, i decide to drive to school in it. After dressing in a yet again another pair of Skinnies and a hoodie, i dry my hair and straighten it, shove my feet into my British Knights and head out to the back of the block to find the car. It's exactly how i left it, nice and shiny without anything stuck to it.

Climbing in, i let the engine roar before i head to my favourite coffee shop ever. It only takes a few minutes to get there, and since i'm a little early i'm able to sit in for a change. After parking; perfectly might i add, i head inside and smile at Noah, the cheeky barista that usually works when i come in. 'Hey R. Same as usual?' he asks me chirpily. I nod my head slowly, still trying to wake up fully. The coffee i quickly swallowed before leaving hasn't had chance to kick in yet, and i'm still very tired. Noah sets about to make my normal coffee, black without any sugar or milk, but a hint of caramel. Naomi, the other barista starts to make a breakfast roll for me, and we chat idly about things to pass the time. Once they're done and i've paid, i thank them both and offer a tired smile, and head to a window seat.

My watch reads 7:25, which means i have half an hour before i have to be parked in the school parking lot. Sipping my coffee slowly, i open the newspaper that is distributed on every table and read the headlines. 'DEREK HALE ALLEDGED MURDERER.' Is what it reads. Rolling my eyes, i skip that part, and read all the idle columns. When i reach the back, i sigh and lean back in my seat. There's been a bunch of murders recently, and i have a bad feeling that it's got something to do with the alpha. The drive to school is quiet, a few early rises stare as i drive by, but the tinted windows allow me some privacy. The parking lot is full to the brim when i arrive, and almost every student turns and stares at me. Climbing out, i haul my bag onto my back and lock the car. Scott and Stiles are stood outside the school waiting for me, and their jaw's are literally on the floor.

When i reach them they're stunned into silence. That's until Stiles finally perks up. 'What the hell are you doing Derek's car?' he asks me in demanding voice. I roll my eyes at him. 'Well Stilinski, since you decided to get him arrested while i was training with him, I had to take the car to get home since mine is in the shop because of Jackson.' I tell him, then push past them to head inside. They follow me like two lost puppies. 'You were training with Derek? R are you crazy, he's dangerous!' Scott speaks up. I turn around sharply to look at him. 'If Derek is dangerous then so are we. We're all wolves, Derek is just trying to help us so we can take down the alpha.' I half shout at him. everyone in the hallway turns and watches us, probably looking for a fight.

I huff a little, and try to calm down. Since becoming a wolf my anger problems have intensified by ten. 'Look, all he wants to do is ensure that we'll be able to take down the alpha when it's time. You need to trust him Scott, he knows what he's doing.' I say, and then walk away. My first class is art and i'm grateful. Drawing has always helped me calm down, and today is no different. By the time the end of the day has come around, i haven't spoken to Scott or Stiles once. I think they've realised that i need a little space, and that they need to rethink whatever they have planned. I'm just about to exit the school however, when Mr Harris catches sight of me. 'Miss Viride, i couldn't help but notice that you skipped detention yesterday.' He says in his robot voice. I let go of the handle and turn to look at him. 'I'm sorry sir, i completely forgot about it.' I mutter. He just smirks at me. 'Well i think you can serve it today, with an extra hour for missing it in the first place, don't you?' He asks me smugly. I swear i've never hated someone so much in my entire life like I hate Harris.

We walk in silence to the library, where i'm left to put books back on the shelves. It's a boring thing to do, but it allows me to decide what i'm going to do. Scott and Stiles are my best friends, but they're hell bent on getting Derek into serious trouble. Derek on the other hand, although a douche just wants to help I and Scott out, and has done nothing as far as i know to stop me from trusting him. Knowing that my friends are most likely going to hate me, i decide to join Derek. If he doesn't go to prison for murder that is. When i'm finished with the books it's only 4:15, meaning i have another 45 minutes to pass by.

Sitting down at a study table, i decide to get my homework out of the way so then i can concentrate tonight on training. I don't get very far however, since i drop to sleep halfway through my mathematics homework. I'm woken up by someone violently shoving my shoulder. 'What the hell?' I mumble, while sitting up. Glancing behind me I see its Derek. 'What?' I ask. He just rolls his eyes. 'The game just ended, Scott played like the idiot he is.' He mutters. I'm frozen to the seat. 'Did he do anything?' I ask quickly. Derek shakes his head and i let out a sigh of relief. 'You were supposed to talk him out of playing.' He says accusingly. I laugh manically. 'I know, but after our argument this morning I couldn't even talk to him. I don't know why he's got anything against you; all you're trying to do is help.' I say softly.

This shocks him. 'I don't know why either. I think part of him still blames me for all of this.' He says, collapsing into the chair next to me. I sigh. 'Scott doesn't understand. The way he sees it is that if he ignores it long enough it'll go away and he'll be able to live a normal life, date Allison without her father finding out and not be a werewolf anymore.' I say quietly. 'The sooner he realises there's no getting out of this, the better. I um, if you'll have me i'd like to join you're pack.' I whisper. Time freezes, and Derek tenses. We collapse into a painful silence for about a minute, until he finally replies. 'You'd choose me over your friends?' he asks me. I nod my head. 'They'll always be my friends, but Scott really doesn't get the seriousness of this. And, well i kinda knew Laura for a while so.' I mutter, looking away. Derek stares at me. 'I met her when she came back here, I found her in the woods injured, and i offered her a place to stay. She lived with me for three weeks or so, until one day she just didn't come back.' I mumble.

All Derek can do is stare. 'You look a lot like her you know?' I muse. Derek smiles fondly. 'We were always mistaken as twins, even in school.' Now i'm shocked. This past week or so Derek hasn't told me anything about his past, so i cherish the information that he's given me. Finally we leave the school, and Derek drives me home. Once we reach my apartment block, i go to get out, but then i pause. 'Um, if you wanted you could come inside? I have a spare room so you could stay the night if you wanted.' I say awkwardly. Derek raises his eyebrow at me. 'What? I'm only trying to be nice. We're part of the same pack after all.' I mutter, crossing my arms. He starts the car again, and pulls into a parking spot. 'Not as good as my parking.' I say cockily once we're out of the car. He scowls at me. The elevator ride is made in total silence, and i'm starting to wonder what the hell i was thinking. My apartment is extremely clean for a teenager, having OCD tends to do that to people, and i can tell Derek wants to take a look around. I clear my throat and mutter 'Make yourself at home, i'll go make up the guest bedroom.' And then scramble off down the hallway.

Once the bed is made, I head into my own room to grab some of Zak's old clothes. Grabbing a pair of sweatpants and a baggy t-shirt, i head back to the living room where he's stood admiring my photos. Upon approaching, he turns to face me, and i can tell he's slightly uncomfortable. 'I uh, i figured you'd like to take a shower, and i got some clothes for you to sleep in.' I say, waving the objects around in the air. He nods his head, and strides over to me. 'Bathroom is second on the right; your room is straight across the hall.' I mumble. Taking the clothes, he heads in that direction. Letting out a breath, I head to the kitchen to make some food for us both, just incase the guys hungry. Deciding on something simple, i set some spaghetti to boil while i make up a quick sauce and put some meatballs in the oven to cook. Twenty minutes later, everything is finished and i leave them to keep warm while i change into some comfier clothing.

The problem with living alone for so long is i've gotten used to hardly wearing a thing in bed, and now that's a dilemma because i can't exactly go round naked with Derek here, so i decide on a pair of boy shorts and a baggy _Scooby doo _t-shirt. Chuckling to myself, i head back into the kitchen to plate some stuff up. Derek is already there, looking drained of energy. 'You okay?' I ask softly. He looks up at me, and i can tell he's not. Instead, he pulls up a mask and nods his head. Deciding not to push, i smile a little and point to the food. 'Hungry? I made enough for you just incase.' He smiles a little. 'Sure, Zak said you were always a good cook.' He mumbles, resting his head on his palm. I chuckle, and think back to all the times Zak had begged me to make mac n cheese for him.

We sit in silence as we eat, but somehow it's the most comfortable i've felt around the guy. I'm guessing it's because i'm in my own home. Once we're done, i place the plates in the sink to be washed in the morning, and head to the couch so i can collapse. 'Were you serious about joining me?' Derek asks in what i assume is a nervous voice. I turn to face him. 'Yeah, you seem to know what the hell you're talking about and Scott is being an asshole. I mean, i'm all for him dating, but an Argent? That's like committing suicide. And well, i read somewhere that we're stronger in numbers.' I respond, shrugging. Derek's face says the same, but his eyes shimmer a little, and i can tell he's grateful.

We spend the night watching TV, until i finally drag my eyes away from the screen and head to bed. 'You don't have to get up when i do, you can stop as long as you like, it's kinda nice to have company.' I say in a small voice. It's weird, how when you first meet someone you dislike them, but the more time you spend with them the more you like them. To me, Derek is one whole mystery that i want to solve, and i decide i'll start tomorrow when i phone Zak. As soon as my head hits the pillow i'm out like a light, and i dream about happy things for a change. However, when i wake up the next morning, Derek is gone.

**AN : I'm getting better at uploading! I swear i can't believe how tired i am right now, i've spent the whole day baking for college! **

**Anyway, i know that the police station interview thing wouldn't go the way i've written it, but i needed a way to get Derek and R together and fit the arrest in so! **

**Hope you like it, and please review! :)**


	5. Chapter 5

The bed looks like it's been slept in, but i can't be sure. Sighing, i head into the kitchen, where a note has been left. 'Have to check something out, but we'll be training after you've finished school. Here's my number (AN: i have no idea what American numbers are like since i'm from the UK!) text me if anything changes.' Sighing, i throw the piece of paper back onto the counter and head over to the fruit bowl and grab an orange. Peeling it on my way back to my bedroom, i make a list of things i need to do today. First off i need to tell Scott i've decided to join Derek. If i get that out of the way then hopefully things will run a little smoother. Next i'm going to phone Zak and get as much information about Derek as i can. And then i'm going to come up with a technique so i can try and kick Derek's ass in training tonight.

Pulling on a pair of skinnies, i add a tight tee, my beanie and a pair of converse. Ever since i can remember i've dressed this way, envying my brother for having such good dress sense. Half of my tee's are his old ones, but i don't mind. In some weird way it fucks Lydia off that i don't dress girly, and it makes me feel smug that i can get to the girl. It's back to my skateboard today, but i don't mind, it's nice to use it again. Ever since i passed my test i stopped using it, but my car being in the shop made me realise how much i've missed it.

The ride to school is another quiet one, even though i do get stopped by a drug dealer who asks me if i want to buy some pot. Contemplating it for a few seconds, i snort and tell him to get out of my way. I'd only ever smoked once, and i'd nearly choked to death on it, a panic attack starting mid puff, causing the smoke to become trapped in my throat. It wasn't pretty, and it put me off the stuff ever since. The school doesn't look any different, a handful of students stood chatting outside while the sun is still out, and the weather still warm. Scott and Stiles are waiting in the usual place, by the bike rack. As soon as i stop infront of them, Scott gives me a confrontational look. 'What?' I hiss at him. He's seriously starting to piss me off lately.

'Nothing, you just reek of Derek. I thought i told you to stay away from the guy?' he says accusingly. I snort, unattractively might i add. 'Yeah, and i thought he told you not to play yesterday.' I say snarkily. If he wants to play that game, i'll go along willingly. However, he doesn't look guilt at all. 'Yeah so what? I'm not going to let Derek scare me out of playing.' He says defensively. I tut. 'He's not trying to scare you dumbass, he's just trying to help you. You don't have full control over yourself yet, and from what Derek told me last night you changed on the pitch. What would you have done if you'd killed someone Scott? What if you'd hurt your mom or Allison? You'd never be able to forgive yourself.' I hiss. This he pales at. 'Yeah idiot, try not to drag him down when all he's trying to do is help you. Oh, and the reason i smell so much of Derek? He stayed over last night.' I tell them with a smirk. And with that, i pick up my board and march up the steps, heading to my locker.

By lunch time it's obvious that Scott is ignoring me, but right now i can't bring myself to care. He'd turned into an asshole practically overnight, and i hate assholes. Since they're not in the cafeteria, i decide to sit outside, since the sun is still shining and the weather is supposed to decline quickly in the next few weeks. Finding a picnic bench, i sit down and pull out my sketch pad, drawing what i could remember from the alpha. It's nice and quiet outside, but that doesn't last very long, since Jackass and his friends decide to bug me. 'Oh, look who it is.' He sneers at me, snatching my pad from off the table, flipping through the drawings. The fight with Scott has left me feeling angrier than normal, and i just know that if Jackson starts i'll end up wolfing out and then we'll have a huge problem. 'What the hell is that weirdo? You have some serious problems.' He says cockily, waving the pad around in the air. Growling low in my throat, i swing round and punch him in the face; hard. A lot of my anger was put into that punch, and he ends up on the ground clutching his eye. 'Leave me the fuck alone you ass.' I spit at him, then grab my sketchpad out of his hand, grab my bag and practically run off.

I'm feeling much better after hitting him, and when i catch sight of him in chemistry he has the outline of a black eye, and i feel satisfied knowing that i've hurt him. However, ten minutes into the lesson i get called to the principal's office. 'Ah, Miss Viride, i haven't seen you in a long while, i thought we were making progress?' Principal Williams says to me once he lets me into his office. I roll my eyes at his back, and collapse into the chairs provided. 'Yeah well if Jackson wasn't such an ass and left me alone then i wouldn't have to retaliate now would i?' I say sarcastically. Williams narrows his eyes at me, and i sag into the chair, knowing what's coming. 'Now, last time you were fighting, i told you that if i ever found out you'd done it again i'd suspend you, am I correct?' He asks me. I nod my head, scowling. Zak was going to be pissed. 'Ah, i thought so. Now, i'd say suspension until Monday will suffice, so please make your way home and report here at 9am sharp on Monday morning.' He says, ultimately finishing the conversation and ushering me out of the room.

Growling into my locker, i put away my books and grab my skate board. Pushing the front doors open, i let the chilly breeze hit me, relaxing me slightly. Pulling my phone out of my pocket, i scroll down to the newly saved number of Derek, and hit call. After a few rings, he finally answers. 'Hello?' He says in his gruff voice. 'It okay to move training forward? I'm free from now on.' I mutter down the line. He takes in a deep breath, and keeps panting, like he's working out. 'Give me ten minutes and i'll pick you up from school, we're doing something different today.' He replies, and then hangs up. I scrunch my face up in confusion. 'How rude.' I mutter to myself. Yeah, so i talk to myself, got a problem with that? I already know i'm cray-cray no need to tell me that!

Sitting on the front steps, exactly ten minutes later the sexy beast of a car turns up, and the hot driver pushes the passenger seat open before i've even got off the steps. He has a pair of sunglasses covering his eyes, and his hair looks as though he's been running his fingers through it several times. Shoving my bag onto the floor, i clamber in a pull to door shut just as he's pulling out. He hits 60 within seconds, and i'm thrown back into my seat. Scrambling to get my seatbelt on, i huff something under my breath along the lines of 'Someone's in a rush.' He glares at me, but i just grin at him. Turning his eyes back to the road, i try to guess where we're going. 'How come you're out of school early?' He asks me once we're on the highway. I sink back in my seat and cross my arms over my chest, sighing loudly. This just makes him turn in his seat and raise an eyebrow, practically demanding me to tell him, even without words.

With a roll of my eyes, i explain. 'I got suspended until Monday.' I mutter. He tuts. HE ACTUALLY TUTS. Oh my god, who is this and what have they done with the real Derek Hale? 'Since when did you care about school?' I ask sourly. He just smirks at me. 'Ever since Zak called me and told me the school had phoned him telling him you punched someone so you got suspended, and that the next time i saw you i had permission to hit you.' He says smugly. I glare at him. Right on que, my phone begins to ring, the screen flashing Zak's name. 'Ugh, i'm so dead.' I whine, and then hit answer. 'What the hell did you think you were doing? I thought we'd got passed this Rogue. I mean seriously? You hit someone!' He shouts as soon as the call connects. I take a deep breath to calm myself. 'I'm sorry Zak, but i swear he's the biggest asshat i've ever met. This guy actually _deserved_ it. Not that i'm saying the others didn't but he really deserved it. He trashed my car for crying out loud!' I shoot back. 'I don't care. I'm coming back this weekend, and until then Derek is going to stay with you. I heard about you getting arrested on Sunday night, can't you stay out of trouble at all?' He asks me angrily. I shoot a look at Derek, who just smirks at me.

I growl. 'Zak, you don't need to come back okay? It was one punch! I haven't been in trouble since last year! I personally think i've done pretty well. And did he tell you that? I swear i'm going to _kick his ass_.' I respond, hissing the last three words, shooting a glare at the hottie next to me. Zak sighs. 'I'm sorry R, but i don't want you to go to Juvi again. I couldn't cope with that. It's bad enough that i'm at the other side of the country! And yes, he did tell me that.' He sighs, defeated. I frown a little; it's not like Zak to give in so easily. We chat some more, and i finally convince my overly protective brother that he indeed does not need to come home for the weekend, and that yes i'll let Derek stop over if he feels it's necessary, which of course he does.

When i finally put the phone down, we're in the next town over. 'What're we doing here?' I ask, confused. Derek just glances at me, and gets out the car. Oh, okay then, Mr Ignorant. I follow suit, and after locking the car we head into the busy town centre. 'I'm going to have a five minute head start, and i want you to use your senses and find me okay? You need to learn how to use them in busy places with lots of new sounds and scents. Don't forget to use them all, not just your sense of smell.' He explains, and i nod. He flashes me a smile, and pushes me down onto a bench, and heads off into the overly crowded town square. Once five minutes have passed, he sends me a text telling me that i can start. Standing, I finish the energy drink i've opened and bin it, and start to walk in the direction i saw him leave.

Letting my senses heighten, my nostrils are hit by several smells. I can smell the coffee from the coffee shop down the road, the fuel from the cars passing by, and the smallest hint of leather and wood. Closing my eyes, i sniff once more, picturing Derek pushing through the crowds of shoppers, and i feel my feet heading in the right direction. Once i hit the crowds, it's harder to concentrate, but since i'm determined to find him so i can kick his ass for telling Zak about me being arrested, i decide the hunt is on.

It takes me just over an hour to find him, and the smug bastard is stood leaning against his car with a smirk on his face. I scowl at him, but it only makes his smirk get bigger. 'Honestly, you didn't do too badly. I remember when it was mine and Laura's first time out together with my father; it took us four and a half hours to find him. He'd high up in a tree, and it confused us because his scent just stopped. We were teased for months after.' He says, amusement shining in his eyes. I chuckle at that. We spend the drive back in comfortable silence, sharing the odd stories from our childhood, and for once i feel like we're making progress.

When we get back to Beacon Hills, we end up stopping by the Hale house so Derek can collect some of his things. However, we get a visit from Scott. We're upstairs in his 'room' packing some clothes, since Zak insisted that he move in with me if he wasn't going to be coming home when he shows up. I can feel the anger radiating off of him from all the way up here. 'Derek! I know you're here. I know what you did!' Scott bellows, starting up the creaky stairs. Raising an eyebrow at Derek, he shakes his head, and motions for me to be quiet. Biting my lip, i nod me head, and he replies; voice echoing through the house. 'I, did nothing.' It sounds awesomely creepy, and i give him a grin. 'You killed him! Just like you killed your sister.' Scott shouts back. Oh low blow there Scotty boy! Derek looks raging mad. 'My sister was missing; I came here looking for her.' Derek says, eerily calm. 'And you found her!' Scott scoffs, almost at the top of the stairs. 'I found her in pieces, being used as bait to catch me!' Derek then reveals.

Oooh that I did not know. Scott is still being an asshole, and threatens to go to the sheriff, AGAIN. _Child. _Storming out of the room, i hear a few loud bangs and then Scott growling, and what sounds like Derek landing on the lower floor. Rolling my eyes, i head out the door to see what's happening. When i reach the top of the stairs, Scott is stood at the bottom, wolfed out, and Derek isn't anywhere to be found. Suddenly Scott's head snaps back to the wall infront of him, and he starts to push through it. I take the steps three at a time, trying to find out what's about to happen. And for the second time in the short amount of time i've known him, i see Derek's wolf, and his beautiful electric blue eyes. He and Scott begin to brawl, and i have to admit, Scott's getting his little werewolf ass kicked. It makes me grin. Shouldn't have been such an asshole then should he? Eventually, Scotty groans and changes back, but not until Derek's slammed him into the floor a few times. Once he shifts back, i make my way through the wall to see what's happening. Scott looks as though he's coming to realise something. 'It was the alpha! He was the one who attacked the bus driver!' Scott exclaims.

Wait; hold up, who was attacked? I scrunch my nose up in confusion, not having a clue what they're talking about. So this is what happens when i'm ignored for a day? Derek explains what happened, and how Scott was called out by the Alpha so he could officially become one of the pack, however he hadn't succeeded. Eventually, Scott's gaze turns to me. 'What're you doing here Rogue? I heard about Jackson, what the hell's gotten into you?' he asks. I roll my eyes, but Derek replies for me. 'She's being smart and has decided to join me, something that you should think about Scott. If you don't kill next time with the Alpha, he will kill you, and the way you fought just then, he'll succeed.'

**AN: I'm on a roll tonight! :3 Decided to get this wrote and uploaded because i literally had nothing better to do, except sleep which i'm about to do since it's almost 1am here and i have to be up in six hours. **

**hope this is okay for you guys, I know it's not exactly aligned with the show but i'm trying to fit bits and pieces in so it does follow some of it! **

**Again, please review because it does make me feel a lot better, and it lets me know that i'm doing a good job! :) **

**ENJOY! **


	6. Chapter 6: bromances, and cookie making

Scotty gives me a menacing look, then storms out. Giving Derek a quick glance, i run after him. Scott may be acting like an asshole, but he's still one of my best friends, and i want to keep it that way. Before he can climb on his bike and pedal off, I shout him. 'Scott, wait up!' He carries on pushing his bike, refusing to listen to me. Growling in my throat a little, i run after him, pulling him back by his shoulder. 'Scott, wait.' I say softly. He turns to face me with a scowl. 'What?' He snaps. I frown. 'I just wanted to know why you've being ignoring me, that's all.' I say, sighing. His face softens again, but then he remembers what we're talking about, and he scowls again. 'Because you've joined Derek, even though you know i don't trust him.' He says coldly. So my suspicions were correct. 'Look Scott, i know it seems like i'm changing sides but i'm not! I trust Derek because he knows Zak, and you know how good a judge of character he is. If Zak trusts him, then so do I. Also because he knows what the hell is going on, hell he knows a lot more than us! We can't rely on the bullshit information Stiles pulls of the internet!' I explain.

He sighs. 'I still don't trust him R. I just get this feeling around him, like my instincts tell me not to trust him, and i can't help that.' He replies back. I nod my head. 'I get that, but you're not even giving him a chance! All he's done is try to help you, and you've practically thrown it back in his face yano? You got him arrested for his _sister's _murder, yet he's _still _trying tohelping you, doesn't that say something?' He frowns at this, as if he's only just realising what i'm saying is right. I give him a smile, which he returns with his lopsided grin and his puppy dog eyes that i've never been able to say no to. Pulling him into a hug, he wraps his arms around my waist and pulls me in tight. Whispering in my ear, he says. 'I'll try and give him a chance, for you... But if he does anything against what i think is right all trust will be broken, you know that right?' I give him a peck on the cheek and pull away, nodding my head. After saying goodbye, and the promise of talking tomorrow, i stand and watch him walk away. Sighing deeply, i turn and see Derek standing on the battered porch. Walking back up, i sit down on one of the steps, wrapping my arms around my knees and resting my chin on them. Derek sits down next to me, and we sit in peaceful silence.

The ride back to my place is also made in silence, but i don't mind. I have a lot to think about. Scott and Stiles have been there for me ever since i met them, and i can understand why they're wary of Derek. I mean, he does look a little like a serial killer, but they haven't had the chance to get to know him. But what i told Scott about Zak was right. My brother has always been a good judge of character, always knowing who's going to be a dick and who'll be your friend. That's why when he'd first seen Lydia Martin, he'd told me to be wary. That was before i'd snapped her crayons though. Turns out he was right, since she's a class A bitch. A small amount of heartache pulls at my chest, and i suddenly really miss my brother. Usually i'm okay with him being gone, been very independent means i don't need someone around me 24/7, but somehow i wish i'd told him i wanted him to come home. The anniversary of our parent's death was coming up, and we usually snuggled on the sofa and watched re-runs of their favourite movies, even though we hated them.

Once we're at my place, i mutter a quick goodnight and head straight to my room. I think Derek had noticed something was wrong, because usually i liked to talk, and i could hear my own heart pounding loudly in my chest, ready to break out due to heartache. Once i'm snuggled in bed, i pull out the battered book that i've thumbed so many times the pages are starting to fray. Inside lays several photos, both old and new. The first few pages pictures of my parents when they were young adults, and you can tell they're madly in love. My mother's arms wrapped around my father's waist, smiling, and eyes lost in each other's. It's the time they look the happiest, running three businesses can be extremely stressful. Next come the ones when Zak was born. Skipping past them ones, i go to the last page, the last family photo to be taken before they were murdered in their own home.

We'd gone on a photo shoot, and Zak had complained about it the whole time, but his eyes told us that he was secretly glad. Our parents were sat behind us, I and Zak sat infront, our parents arms wrapped around our necks. We all bare the same cheesy grin on our face, the photographer had said something funny and we'd all burst into laughter. Tears prickle at my eyes, and i close the book gently, placing it onto my bedside cabinet where it stays. 'I miss you guys.' I whisper, looking up to the illuminating moon, wishing for one more day with them.

I wake up later than normal the next morning, around 10:12am. I can tell Derek is still here, since i can hear the TV playing and the coffee maker grinding the coffee beans. Groaning a little at the stream of sunlight hitting my face, i roll out of bed and drag myself to the shower. I welcome it with open arms, washing away the dried tears from last night. Today i was back to strong Rogue, not one to show my weaknesses very often. The pain never went away, but after a while you learn to cover it up with smiles and jokes. After scrubbing myself clean, i grab a towel and head back to my bedroom, intending on sitting inside and watching TV all day if Derek will allow me to. However, i know he'll want to do more training. I'd gotten the hang of my senses yesterday, and i was improving on the whole control thing. He'd told me that i had to find an anchor for the next full moon, and as soon as i did i wouldn't need to be chained up anymore. Those bitches hurt!

After throwing on some clothes, i trudge into the kitchen, yawning. I'd slept well last night, but not being a morning person at all, i'm still a tad tired. Derek is sat on the sofa, cup in hand staring idly at the TV. He glances my way as i pass him, and i throw him a smile before heading to make myself a coffee and some breakfast. After scrambling some eggs and popping some toast, i head back to sit with him. His hair is glistening from the shower he's clearly taken, but it still looks as though he's run his fingers through it a million times. Plonking down at the other end, I put my feet up onto the coffee table and dig in. Once i've finished, i place the plate on the table, and lean back, listening to the news. 'More bodies have been found in Beacon Hills, California. Two bodies were found late last night, unable to be identified due to disfiguration of the face.' The woman news reader drones. The picture flashes to a video of Stile's father, and i tune out, not wanting to hear another word.

It's clear that the alpha isn't going to stop anytime soon, and i can't bring myself to think about why. He's clearly crazy, but underneath all that fur and blazing red eyes he's still human. 'Any plans for today big guy?' I ask, grinning. I'd learnt that he hates nicknames, but it brought me great amusement to see him slightly annoyed. 'I have to go see someone; i'm hoping he'll be able to give me some answers. We'll have a day off training today, you're progressing well and i don't want to push you too much.' He mutters, clearly still in thought. I nod my head, and try to figure out who he's going to visit. Is there someone in this town who knows about werewolves apart from us and Scott and Stiles? Then i remember, Derek's uncle made it out of the fire. Maybe that's who he's going to visit? Shrugging to myself, i grab the remote and switch the channels to the cartoons. 'You still watch cartoons at sixteen years old?' he asks me, amusement evident in his voice. I scowl at him. 'Of course, there isn't anything wrong with watching Scooby doo at my age. It's a classic!' He grins at me, but doesn't reply. Instead, he pulls his sneakers on and grabs his leather jacket.

He gives me a pointed look. 'I shouldn't be gone long, a few hours at the most. Don't do anything stupid okay? Zak's already pissed that you punched Jackson.' He mutters awkwardly. I give him a half assed salute and a sloppy grin, and then give my attention back to the TV. The door clicks softly shut, and i collapse onto the sofa, snuggling into the cushions. I spend the rest of the morning watching cartoons and acting like a child all over again. Just after midday i realise i need to go grocery shopping, which is going to be awkward since i don't have a car, so i decide to call Stiles. Knowing for a fact he'll be on his way to lessons, i hope he'll pick up. Once the call connects, i grin a little, and put on my best loving voice. 'Stileeees, you know you love me?' I grin. He huffs down the line, and replies with a gruff 'No.' I whine. 'You didn't even give me chance to ask!' He giggles a little at that. 'What's up Wonder woman?' He asks casually. I chuckle at the nickname. 'I need to go grocery shopping, but my car is still in the shop and i need a ride. Fancy ditching and coming with me?' I ask him happily.

I and Stiles were buggers for ditching. We'd often leave at lunch and go wondering in the woods, or head back to mine to play video games. However, once the school phoned his father, he refused to carry on, but i have the ultimate thing that'll get him to come. 'No, you know my dad'll kill me if he finds out.' He sighs regretfully. Time to pull out my card. 'I'll make you peanut butter and chocolate cookies.' I say wickedly. I hear him squeal a little. 'Oh my god, seriously? Okay, you know what? I'll be there in ten, make sure you're ready!' He gushes out, and then hangs up the phone. When i'd found out it was the anniversary of Stiles mother's passing, i asked him if there was anything i could do that'd make him feel happy. He was twelve years old, and he asked me if i'd help him bake a batch of his favourite cookies, using his mother's recipes. Apparently every month she'd bake a batch, and they'd have a movie night in, and stuff themselves silly with the damn cookies.

For a while, i felt bad about using them against him, but he loves them too much to say no to them, and now every month we have a movie night and stuff our faces with cookies, to keep the tradition going on. Grabbing my shoes and my wallet, i bound outside. Stiles is already outside when i get there, tapping his fingers along with the beat to some cheesy pop song on the radio. Rolling my eyes at him, i hop in and slam the door shut. 'Do you have to be so violent with my jeep?' he asks me, tutting. However i can see the smile he's trying to stop tugging onto his face. I just wink at him, and finally the smile comes out. Laughing at him, he pulls out into the empty road. The store is practically empty, and me and Stiles make our way down the first aisle fighting over who gets to push the shopping cart. 'Stiles, i'm hear for my shopping, so i should get to push it!' I say, punching his arm lightly. He rolls his eyes. 'No dumbass! You're here for your shopping, which means that i should push it while you pick things up off the shelf.' He says, poking his tongue out at me. Sighing at his logic, i let him take the cart of me, and he whoops out of happiness.

We're half way round when he finally brings up Scott and Derek. 'So, Scott tells me you joined Derek.' He throws in casually. I tense at the subject, but needing to get this out of the way, i sigh loudly. 'In a way yeah. Derek's willing to teach me, and we're stronger in packs. I'm not sure about Scott; but since he's dating a werewolf hunter's daughter i'm guessing he has some sort of death wish, i'm not ready to die. Until we kill with the Alpha, we're classed as omegas, we have no pack. They're the easiest to kill.' I explain which makes Stiles pale a little. 'Derek is teaching me how to control myself, and also how to fight off other wolves, including the Alpha. Scott needs to understand the seriousness of this. The Argent's WILL kill him if they find out he's a werewolf, even more so because he has the nerve to date their daughter. The alpha won't hesitate either. But i think Scott still blames Derek a little for this whole thing, even though he knows it's the alpha that bit him.' I mumble. Luckily, Stiles decided to drop the subject, and we finish shopping while bantering about superheroes and games.

When Derek arrives back at my place later in the afternoon, he finds me and Stiles covered in flour, PB and chocolate. Halfway through making the cookie mix, i'd caught Stiles dipping his fingers in, and i'd thrown flour at him. It'd started an all out war, and by the end of it we were covered head to toe, the kitchen in a real state. We're stood giggling about some joke he'd cracked when i hear the door open, and using my new senses i inhale Derek's scent. When he walks into the kitchen, we're stood side by side, and he stops in his tracks to stare at us, wide eyed. Eventually he raises an eyebrow, and Stiles points a finger at me and chokes out around giggles 'She did it.' I glare playfully, and then grab some flour in my hands and head towards Derek, telling them i'm going to get in the shower. Just as i pass him however, i pat his cheek, flowering him in flour, and then run off giggling like a little girl.

When i get out, they've made a start on cleaning up, which i'm grateful for. The cookies are in the oven, and while we're waiting I decide to help them clean up, i am responsible for all the mess. Between the three of us, twenty minutes later it's looking spick and spam, not a dust of flour anywhere. Well except all over Stile's clothes, and Derek's hair. The cookies eventually come out, and the aroma fills the kitchen. They're pretty much perfect, four years of making them means i've pretty much perfected the art of them, and I allow them both to try one. Stiles moans in his orgasmic way to tell me they're good, and Derek gives me an appreciative look. It makes my heart skip a beat and causes a smile to spread across my face. He must hear it too, because he gives me a weird look, making me blush slightly. What on earth is my body doing, a guy has never made me blush before. Oh my god, does this mean i'm attracted to the brooding master named Derek Hale? I certainly hope not. I think.

**AN: Okay, so i had a review that said they thought i was moving too quick with Rogue joining Derek's pack. If they're still reading i hope this clears things up.. if not well then, sorry! (Thanks for the review by the way, I'm glad you gave your opinion, and i really do hope this clears some things up.) **

**This isn't like the other chapters, we see lots of bromance in this, since i want Rogue to still be friends with Scott and Stiles, even though she's with Derek. **

**Hope you enjoy! Also, please review, they're a real help and it allows me to know that people are enjoying the storyline etc! :) **


	7. Chapter 7

After sending Stiles packing with a tub of cookies, I and Derek collapse onto the couch and watch TV. 'Get any information from your friend?' I ask him curiously. His forest green eyes turn to face me, but he doesn't speak. However, he doesn't need to; his face says it all. It's set in a firm scowl, meaning he's clearly unhappy from the results he got today. I nod my head, and we turn our attention to the mindless movie that's playing. At around 10:30 i head to bed, wishing Derek a good night. It takes me a long time to drop to sleep, my mind reeling, trying to figure out who the alpha is.

Once i do, i dream about several things. Zak finding out i'm a werewolf, the alpha killing me and worst of all; my parent's giving me a disappointed look for the way my life has turned out. I wake up gasping, trying to usher the images of them from my mind. The apartment is eerily quiet, and i cannot hear Derek's gentle breathing. Panic shoots through my body, and i jump out of my skin when a loud bang echoes through the night. I'd heard that before; _gunfire_. Launching myself out of bed, i grab the nearest article of clothing, rushing to get dressed faster when i hear a giant howl, which i'm assuming is Derek's.

After shoving my feet into some shoes, I launch myself down the stairs and out the door within seconds. The cold air hits me like a brick, causing goose bumps to appear on my arms, but i don't let it bother me. Breaking out into a sprint, i allow my senses to take over, and I pick up Derek's scent straight away. Following it for a few miles to the outskirts of town, i pick Scott's up too. Deciding to follow his, i find him listening in to a conversation. 'All i have is please put the assault rifle away before someone see's you.' Is the first set of words i catch. Scott swings around to glance at me, and then turns to face the two people; a man and a woman. When i see them, i recognise one of them immediately. I'd seen him picking Allison up a few times, which i'm assuming means that he's her father, but i can't be sure. Tuning back into the conversation, Mr Argent asks the new woman. 'How long?' I pull a face. How long till what? She gives a slight smirk. 'I'd say 48 hours, if that.' And then she heads back towards what i'm guessing is her car.

Once they're gone, I and Scott go in search of Derek, but he's nowhere to be found. 'Did you hear the howl too?' I ask him curiously, trying to figure out why he'd come out to help Derek when he clearly didn't like him. Scott nodded. 'Yeah, I told you i was going to try and trust him, and well i figured you'd kick my ass if i didn't come out and help.' He muttered a little shyly. I grin at that. He walks me home, and we talk about what we'd seen. 'So you heard the howl, came out to help Derek but found Mr Argent and shooty lady instead?' I ask him. Scott nods affirmatively. I sigh. Derek could have been injured, and i hope that he made it back to the apartment safely.

However, when i arrive, he isn't there, and i begin to panic. He should have healed by now, so where the hell was he? Unless of course the bullet wasn't any ordinary bullet, and since Argent is a hunter and the woman clearly was too, i'm guessing they were way more harmful than standard issue. After wishing Scott a good night, I head back upstairs and immediately search the place, only to find it as empty as i'd left it. Sighing, i headed back to my room, stripping as i did and pick up my phone. No new messages or missed calls. It seems that Derek has gone into hiding, but i don't know why. The Argent's have no clue that i'm a werewolf, so i don't understand why he wouldn't come back here. Collapsing back onto my bed, i sigh and close my eyes, hoping to catch a few more hours sleep before i have to be up in the morning.

My sleep isn't much better than the first lot i had, constantly tossing and turning, worried about him. As soon as i wake up, i give him a call, but it goes straight to voicemail. No surprise there. Today is Thursday, and i'm hoping to hear something from the mechanics. My car has been in the shop six days, and i'm desperate to have it back. I may love my skateboard, but boy i miss my baby. After giving Scott a quick call to see if he's heard anything, which is a no, i decide to lounge about for a while, deciding that if Derek needs any help, he'd let me know. The morning is spent watching cartoons again, but i'm not really concentrating. The brooding wolf is stuck at the front of my mind, and it seems he doesn't want to leave. Just after 1, I decide to head out for a while to the coffee shop, needing some caffeine to calm my nerves.

Noah is once again working there, and we chat idly about College for him and school for me, before once i again i take the window seat. Pulling out the book we're reading in English, i flip to the page i left off on, and slowly begin to read. Time flies by, and before i know it it's just after three and i've just turned the last page. My phone begins to shriek, rock music blasting out loudly. Thinking its Derek, i pull it out of my pocket quickly, and answer without checking the screen. 'Derek?' I ask hopefully. Stiles groans at the other end. 'No, i'm not Derek, but i'm with him now. Where are you? He was shot last night and he's not healing.' He tells me. I let out a small sigh of relief. 'Is he okay? And i'm not at home. I'm in the coffee shop we go to, come pick me up?' I ask him. He agrees and tells me he's on his way, and that i have to wait outside for them.

When they get here, I can tell something's wrong with Derek straight away. He's shockingly pale, and a small skin of sweat is starting to form over his body. 'Dude, you look terrible.' I tell him once i'm in the back and we're on our way. He shoots me a glare, but doesn't reply. 'So, where we going Stilinski?' I ask him, turning to face him. This makes Derek perk up. 'His house.' Stiles mutters, as though it's the most obvious thing in the world. 'What?' Derek shouts. 'No, you can't take me there!' This makes Stiles take his eyes off the road. 'Erm, Stiles? Eyes on the road buddy!' I say to him, since we've started to swerve onto the other side. He turns back, but replies to Derek anyway. 'I can't take you to your own house?' He scoffs? I'm imagining Derek's rolling his eyes. 'Not when i can't protect myself.' He bites out.

Suddenly we're pulled up at the side of the road, and Derek is taking his leather jacket off. 'What're you going to do if Scott doesn't find you're magic bullet? Are you dying?' Stiles asks. Derek shakes his head slightly. 'No, not yet. I have a last resort.' He replies with. I butt in before Stiles can say anymore. 'What last resort?' Stiles gives me a look, as if he'd forgotten that i was there. Instead of replying, Derek rolls up his sleeve, revealing a very nasty looking gunshot wound. Black veins have made their way up his arm, passing the wound and heading up into his bicep. 'Oh my god, what the hell is that?' Stiles whines. I look away, unable to look any longer. Derek turns a little to face him. 'Start the car, _now_.' Stiles just scoffs. 'Look, i don't think you should be barking out orders with the way you look. Infact, i bet if i wanted to, i could drag your little werewolf ass out into the middle of the road and leave you for dead!' He half shouts.

I tut. 'Not helping Stiles!' I hiss at him. Derek's eyes flicker towards me, and then back to Stilinski. 'Start the car now, otherwise i'm going to rip your throat out, with my _teeth_.' This sends Stiles into action. After staring, mouth open for a few seconds, he turns and starts the car, defeated. When we finally get hold of Scott, he's not happy. 'I was in the middle of a family dinner!' He hisses down the phone. 'Where do you want me to take him?' Stiles groans down the phone. I tune out, concentrating on Derek's arm, which is looking worse by the minute. 'Will it kill you once the infection reaches your heart?' I ask quietly. The look i receive back is enough. I frown a little. Stiles breaks my concentration with a loud sigh. 'You're never going to guess where he's telling me to take you.' He mutters, passing the phone over to Derek.

'Did you get it?' The first words out of his mouth. Scott clearly answers no, because Derek growls slightly. They talk a little more, until Derek eventually says 'Well think about this, the alpha is going to call you out against your will again, most likely Rogue this time too. You need me to survive. Find the bullet.' And then hangs up. It had never crossed my mind that i may be called out myself, since i was bitten by the same alpha. Stiles pulls up outside the vets, and switches off the car. 'He says the spare key is behind a dumpster in the alley. R, you help Derek while i go find it.' He instructs, and then hops out and walks briskly into the darkness. Giving Derek a look, i climb over the seats and get out of Stiles' side. Walking round to the passenger side, i pull open the door and help him get out. 'Why'd you have to be so heavy? I have werewolf strength, and Jesus Christ!' I groan once he's got his arm around me.

The glare i get in return is not amused. Huffing and puffing, i manage to carry him down the alleyway to the waiting door that is now open thanks to Stiles. While Stiles punches in the code, i deposit Derek on some bags of dog food, and he leans back against the wall, out of breath slightly. Finally, Stiles phone beeps, alerting him he has a text. 'Does Nordic Blue Monkshood mean anything to you?' he asks once he's read it. Derek perks up a little at this. 'It's a rare form of wolfsbane. He has to bring me the bullet.' He replies. Stiles gives me a look, and then asks. 'Why?' I roll my eyes while Derek is replying. 'Because i'm going to die without it.'

We finally make it into the back, and Derek takes his top off, and for a second i can't take my eyes off him. His abs are to die for, and the tattoo in the middle of his back makes him look hotter. Dragging my eyes away, i head over to a wall to lean against while Derek searches the cupboards. 'You know, that's nothing a good night sleep won't heal.' Stiles mutters. I roll my eyes at him. Derek, who's still looking for something replies with 'When the infection reaches my heart, it'll kill me.' Stiles tuts, and replies with some sort of smart assed remark. I rifle through some of the drawers, trying to find anything that could possibly help, but come up empty handed. 'Are you dying?' Stiles asks. Derek shakes his head. 'No, I have a last resort.' He mutters. Stiles laughs shakily. 'What last resort?' He asks, exasperated. Derek turns around, saw in hand. 'One of you two are going to cut off my arm.'

I pale at that. Excuse me? 'What if you bleed to death?' I interject, wanting to make sure he's though of this thoroughly. Stiles stares between us. 'It'll heal if it works.' He says, while tying a blue ribbon around his bicep. 'If? Are you kidding?' Stiles shouts. I shudder at the thought. Putting the saw on the table, I speak up. 'Well it's not going to be me, I've seen enough bad shit in my life, and i certainly do NOT want to see a chopped off arm, so i'll wait outside.' I say. Derek grabs my arm. 'No you won't. You can help out.' He says croakily. I can tell he's getting weaker by the second; his skin is turning even more paler, if that's possible, and his whole upper body is covered in sheen of sweat. I shake my head violently as Stiles speaks up. 'Look dude, I'm not sure if i can do this.'

Derek sighs and drops his arm onto the table. 'Why not?' He asks impatiently. Dude, do you not realise you're asking up to chop off a limb? Stiles tuts. 'Because of the cutting of the flesh, the sawing of the bone and especially the blood!' He says in a 'duh' exasperated tone. I nod my head vigorously, agreeing with him. 'You faint at the sight of blood?' Derek asks annoyed. I roll my eyes. 'No, but we might at the sight of a chopped off arm!' I reply, speaking for both of us. Stiles nods, clearly agreeing with what i'm saying. Derek grabs Stile's collar, and yanks him forward. 'Look, either you cut off my arm, or i'll cut off your head.' He threatens. I roll my eyes. The guy is dying, yet he can still muster up a threat. Stiles splutters. 'Okay, totally, i'll do it.' However, Derek doesn't let go, he just leans to the side of the table and throws up some black blood. I turn away, my stomach already queasy from the thought of a chopped off arm. 'What the hell is that?' Stiles squeaks. I stay turned away, unable to look.

'My body, trying to heal itself.' Derek chokes out. I cover my mouth, and turn back around. 'Well it's not doing a very good job is it!' Stiles exclaims. I focus my eyes on Stiles, and not the floor or Derek. If i do, i think i may actually throw up. 'Now, you got to do it now!' Derek shouts. Stiles pales, and begins to shake a little. 'Look, i don't think i can.' He replies. I take a quick glance at Derek, and he looks pissed. His eyes though, they're scared, and i immediately know that he doesn't want to die. Mustering all the courage i have left, i speak up. 'I'll do it, i don't want you to die and if this means you live then i do it. But don't expect me to do anything like this ever again!' i say quietly, walking up to the table. With the saw in hand, i place it against Derek's arm, and i see the slight look of relief in his eyes. 'Ok – Okay, here goes.' I whimper. However, before i can turn the saw on, i hear footsteps, and Scott shouting. 'Stiles? Rogue?'

I drop the saw, and turn to face him, a look of relief evident on my face. 'What the hell are you doing?' He shouts after looking at the saw and Derek. 'Did you get it?' Derek asks eagerly. Scott nods, and pulls the bullet out of his pocket. 'Gimmie!' Derek orders. After passing it over, Stiles speaks up. 'What're you going to do with it?' Derek begins to speak, but then passes out, collapsing onto the floor, the bullet falling down a grate. 'No!' Scott shouts. I and Stile drop down next to Derek, trying to wake him up. 'I think he's dying! I think he's dead!' Stiles shouts. I roll my eyes, and check for a pulse. It's slow, but there's defiantly one there. Stiles slaps his cheek a few times, but there's no respond, so pushing him out of the way i ball a fist and swing down, effectively punching him in the face. Scott screams 'I got it!' as Derek comes around. My knuckles hurt, but i don't mind, because Derek's currently lighting some powder in from the tip of the bullet. It turns an awesome blue, and it looks pretty. It's enthralling to look at, but i snap out of it as Derek shuffles it into his hand, and pushes the powder into his wound. I wince at that, it looks extremely painful, and the screams leaving his mouth means i'm right.

The wound closes up, and the black veins disappear, and we all stare. Holy god, that was awesome. Stiles voices my thoughts, and i give him a small grin. Crisis averted, and all have every limb. That was way too close. Giving a hand up, Scott asks him if he's alright. 'Well, apart from the agonizing pain.' He mutters back, eyes finding mine. He looks relieved and slightly happy. I give him a small smile, which he returns for a second, and then it's gone. 'Right, we helped you. So you're going to leave us alone. ALL of us.' Scott starts, glancing at me. I roll my eyes. 'And if you don't, I'm going to go back to the Argents and tell them everything. Then i'm going to phone Zak and tell him that you're hurting R.' He says confidently. My mouth drops open. So much for giving him a chance! Derek looks furious. 'You trust them?' he asks. Scott nods. 'They're a helluva lot nicer than you!' He replies. I feel laughter building in my chest, and i feel it spilling through my mouth. It's that sort of manic laughter that happens when something bad happens and you survive it. Everyone turns to me, confused. Eventually Derek replies. 'I'll show you just how nice they are.'

He grabs my arm, and tells Stiles to go home. Scott follows us, slightly curious. Where the hell are we going?

**AN:** I found it so hard to write this chapter, that's why it's a little late. Kate Argent gets me so mad, and even looking at her makes me want to rip her head off, so i was really tempted to kill her off before she could do some damage, but i went against the idea and decided to follow the storyline. Hope this is okay, and please review! :)


	8. Chapter 8: A lil bit of detective work!

**AN: I do not own teen wolf, only Rogue and any changes i make to the story line. :( Sigh.. **

We pull up outside Beacon Hills long term care soon after leaving the clinic. Scott is still confused as to where we're going, but i know why we're here. While i was researching the Hale house i'd come across a few articles about the fire, and it had mentioned that Peter Hale was in a comatose state, likely to never wake again. But if he'd been anything like us, then he'd surely heal, right? The place is empty as we walk through the white halls, and i cringe at the memories they bring. They remind me of being in the hospital after i'd found my parents bodies lying in the kitchen, blood everywhere. I shut down the thoughts immediately snapping back to reality. We're stood infront of a door that has been pulled to, but i know who's room it is. Opening it, Derek makes Scott and I walk in first, before he follows. The room is dark, but the moon illuminates it, and i can clearly see the statue that was once Peter.

Scott takes a glance at Derek. 'Who is he?' He asks cautiously. I beat Derek to replying. 'Peter Hale, Derek's uncle.' I say softly. My eyes stay on the man in the wheelchair, but i feel Derek's gaze shift to me, and the soft nod he gives to confirm what i said. Scott asks another question. 'Is he like, you?' I frown. It's not unknown for humans to marry into wolf packs according to Derek, but surely a human wouldn't have survived this? Derek says that he was. 'He's barely even human anymore.' Derek mutters. I tune out, an overwhelming feeling of sadness washing over me. This poor man had to watch his family burn to death. Then i think about Derek. He must have been in school when it happened, most likely with Laura. He'd had a shit life with the sounds of things, to lose all your family like that, and then Laura only six years later.

My frown deepens, and i tune back into what they're talking about. 'What reason justifies this?' Derek growls, leans forward and reveals the other side of Peter's face. I gasp involuntary. It's scarred badly, clear proof to what he'd suffered. A nurse suddenly comes in, and barks at us. 'What do you think you're doing?' We all turn to her, my eyes wide in shock. Derek mutters something, and then ushers us out, a hand on the bottom of my back. I do not get all tingly just because he's touched me. _I don't!_ Okay, maybe just a little. After dropping Scott back off at the clinic so he can collect his car, Derek drives us back to my place. We sit in pure silence, but i know Derek needs some time alone. I don't think i'd be able to see my family like that without being upset, although he does hide it well.

My curiosity is piped, but i know now's not the time to ask questions so i keep my mouth shut. Once we're inside, i set about making some food. 'You hungry?' I ask in a small voice. It feels millenniums ago since i last ate something, when infact it was only this morning. He gives one firm nod, and i begin to chew on my bottom lip. I don't deal well with silence all the time, hell i'm friends with Stiles; that has to say something. That boy cannot shut up at the best of times. Instead of pressuring him into talking, i busy myself making some food. I go for a simple stir-fry. It's quick and easy, and extremely delicious, as well as nutritious. Derek sits on the sofa, the TV playing in the background. Stiles gives me a call while i'm cooking. Putting the phone between my ear and my shoulder i speak. 'Hey, whassup?' I ask. Stiles sighs. 'Where did you guys go after you left the clinic?' He asks me. I bite my bottom lip.

If Derek had wanted Stiles to know, then he would have made him go too, so i decide to not tell him. 'Stiles, if Derek wanted you to know he'd have asked you to come along. Just leave it okay?' I plead. He whines in his throat. 'That's exactly what Scott said!' I grin at that. At least Scott had the decency to keep it to himself. 'Stiles, seriously it doesn't concern you okay? If Derek ever feels like telling you then he'll do it himself.' I say sternly. He whines and begs for another few minutes, until he clearly understands that when i mean no, i mean no. We say our goodnights and i hang up while plating up the food. Instead of shouting him through, i carry them through to the living room, with a beer in one hand and two sodas in the other. When i walk in, he looks up and gives me a small smile.

We don't speak, but when i offer him the beer, he takes it. Then a question pops into my head. 'Can we get drunk?' I ask. He shoots me a look, which makes me tut. 'I don't mean right now, i just mean in general.' I say, rolling my eyes. He says no. That i pout at. I'd only even gotten drunk a handful of times since i'm not one to go to parties. Knowing i can't get drunk gives me a reason to turn the offers i do get down. It'd be pointless going.

The night is spent with me asking questions, getting as much information as possible. I'd not had a choice in becoming a werewolf, which meant i hadn't been told everything i needed to know. Derek had mentioned things here and there, but nothing too serious. My questions range from who he thinks the alpha is to if there's such thing as mates. It's very informative, and i think he's grateful for a distraction from his own thoughts. In return he asks me what my life was like before we met eachother. I tell him about my parents, how Zak was always the popular one, how everyone loved him and told me that i should be more like him, not that I minded. Zak was my best friend. Derek tells me stories of him and Zak in New York, how they'd met and some of the crazy things they'd done.

When i wake up the next morning, i have a smile on my face, and i actually feel like i can class Derek as my friend now. We'd shared a lot of things last night, and now i knew him better i decided i liked him more. Of course, he was still grumpy and broody, but it made me realise that there is a personality underneath all the walls he's built up, and i'm determined to get him to trust me. He's still asleep, so i decide to keep the noise down since he's still recovering from being shot. I decide on a simple bowl of branflakes for breakfast, since i'm not in the mood to cook. I sit at the breakfast bar, sipping some orange juice trying to decide what to do with my time. Before i get chance to decide though, i hear my cell ringing in my bedroom. Jumping up, i sprint in, grabbing it off the bedside cabinet and glance at the screen. The word _mechanic's_ flashes up, and i whoop in joy. Hopefully my car will be done. I've missed it so much.

After he'd finished explaining that my car was ready, i drag on some clothes and pick up my keys. From the looks of things it was a fairly nice day, so i decide to run there. It takes twenty minutes, and by the time i'm there i have color in my cheeks and i'm slightly out of breath. Being nerdy means i'm not much for exercise. My baby sits brand new, the same color she was when she came in, just without the scratches. Each window has being replaced, and they look brand spanking new. A grin tugs onto my face, and i head inside the mechanic's office. He tells me that they'd had to replace a few other things, meaning the price was bumped up, but i don't mind. Fishing out my card, i pay for the changes and almost skip back to my car. The white leather seats are heaven to slide into, and as i turn the ignition key i laugh happily.

The drive back to my place gets interrupted when I notice a new book store has being opened in town. I pull over and head inside. It looks old and musty, the building one of the first to be built in old Beacon Hills. The walls are covered from bottom to top with books, and a small square desk sits in the middle of it all with a youngish looking guy sat behind it, glasses perched on the end of his noses. The ting of the doorbell drags him out of the book he's reading, and i give him a smile as i begin to search the shelves. I come across an old beat copy of Alice in Wonderland, one of my all time favourite movies, and i immediately know i have to buy it. My mother had read it to me when i was a child, and i'd become fascinated with the story. She'd read it to me every night until i turned 11, which was when we moved here. The book had gotten lost with a few other possessions of mine, and i think i'd cried for days.

Grabbing the book from the shelf, i continue browsing until i come across another book. _Mythology; Werewolves and kanima's._ Pulling the book down, i give the front cover a little dust off and open it to the first page. However, before i'm able to start reading, the book is plucked out of my hands. 'I'm sorry, that wasn't supposed to be there, it's not for sale.' The counter guy says. I narrow my eyes a little, but give him a slight nod and show him Alice in Wonderland. He flashes me a smile, takes the book out of my hands and walks over to the cash register. After fishing out a ten dollar bill, he hands me the bag and wishes me a good day. The drive back to my apartment is spent wondering why he was so against me reading the damn book. Why was he so against me seeing the inside pages? I and Stiles have some fishing to do.

Since Stiles is in school, i send him a text telling him i'm heading to his place, and that we have some work to do. He replies quickly, telling me that his father will be at work and i was free to play on his xbox until he got there. the time read 2:17, meaning he'd be back within the next hour. Just like he said, the cruiser isn't parked in the driveway, so i slip into its place and head to the side of the house where Stile's bedroom is. With my newfound skills i'm able to jump up and slide in with ease, and it's much more fun than using the front door. Slouching into his desk chair, i hit the power button on the computer and leave it to load up. Glancing around the room, it's fairly clean for a teenager. Most people say those with a scattered mind have a scattered room, but it's the total opposite for Stiles. His mind may be thinking about ten different things at a time, but everything in his room is neatly placed.

It makes me wonder. His ADHD means that he has trouble concentrating, yet he still manages to get A's in almost every subject, only slipping down to a B+ in a few subjects. His room is impeccably clean, so why is his mind and mouth constantly spurting out information that isn't needed? Shaking the thoughts away, i swivel back around to face the computer. However there's a delay. Stiles clearly doesn't trust anyone enough for them not to snoop, and has a password protection set up. Sighing, i close the lid slightly and shuffle over to him bed, collapsing onto it. Knowing Stiles the password will be a jumble of random letters and numbers that only he'll remember, so i don't even attempt to guess it.

Time passes slowly, but eventually i hear the rumble of Stiles jeep turning onto his street. Stretching a little, i roll onto my back and put my hands behind me head, waiting. He takes a few minutes to gather up some snacks, and then comes racing up the stairs to see what we're going to be up to. He throws me a can of soda and a packet of chips, and sits down into the chair, swivelling round in his seat to type in his password. His long, thin fingers fly across the keyboard, and it seems i'm correct. It makes no sense to me, but he hits random keys several times, using up all the 16 characters allowed. I roll my eyes dramatically at his antics, but grab a nearby stool and plonk down next to him. He gives me a sly grin, and i giggle at him. Oh my god, i giggled. I NEVER giggle. Well, not that often anyways. 'Sooo, what do you need me for?' He asks seriously. I give him a smile. 'Well, i went into the new bookstore earlier, and i found a book on Werewolves and something called a Kanima, but before i had chance to read any of it to store owner snatched it out of my hands. I'd like to know some things about him.' I say, grinning.

Stiles whoops. He loves all this detective stuff, and i'm betting he's going to follow in his father's footsteps, maybe not as sheriff, but as something much bigger. I give him the name of the Store, and he googles it. Only one decent website pops up, and as we open it i recognise a name. _Argent_. It seems the Argents own the actual store, but the guy who was in there defiantly was not one of them as far as i know. 'Hmm, i'm guessing it was something they wanted to stay hidden so someone like Allison wouldn't find it.' I say out loud. Stiles hums in agreement as we read further down the pages. Apparently Victoria Argent; Allison's mother is the store owner, but she only works there every so often.

Next i get Stiles to research Chris. Last night Derek had told me that Chris and Kate were siblings, but Kate was crazy and didn't often stick to the code, so we had to be careful. He doesn't think they know there is indeed three beta's, but that they'll figure it out soon. The full is only a few weeks away. Opening up the police software he'd copied onto a disk, he enters his dad's details and runs a search. One pops up, from seven years ago. Huh, apparently he was questioned for a murder in a car pileup. And oh look, he only has one sibling; Kate Argent, meaning that the guy in the shop was indeed not a family member, but that doesn't mean he isn't a hunter. I shudder at the thought.

_**AN: So, chapter eight is up! :) Hope ya'll enjoyed reading it as much as i enjoyed writing it. I've had a terrible day today and writing this made me feel a little better! **_

_**Please review, i'll be grateful! Also, any mistakes are mine, please no hate i type mega quick! **_


	9. Chapter 9: alpha wolf and more training

**AN: Sorry it's taken so long to reply, the weather has dropped drastically around here (typical English weather really) and i ended up getting sick; meaning i had literally no energy to do anything. And then i actually had a life for a few days, and i ventured outside for long periods of time, not something i usually like to do! So yeah, hope you enjoy it! :) **

I spend the rest of the night playing xbox with Stiles, until he overhears a conversation his father has, about an attack at the video store. Quickly slipping out, we drive like mad men to the place and see flashing lights. I leave Stiles behind and head up onto the roof to Derek and Scott. He gives me a look, and Scott flashes me a small smile. That's when i catch the scent of Jackson and Lydia. They're being checked out in the back of an ambulance as Derek explains what happens. 'So the alpha attacked him?' I ask, slightly amused. Jackson is an ass and needs his ego taking down a few pegs. Derek shakes his head. 'No, he attacked the clerk. Jackson smells like the alpha, so he most likely got close to him, but he didn't attack.' He mutters. This confuses me. If he's killing random people then why not kill Jackson. 'But that must mean he's attacking certain people.' I say. Derek just scowls, clearly having the same thoughts as me.

Once we've got all the information we need, we head back to Derek's place. It's pitch back, but with our eyes we don't have to worry about it. 'Dude, i have a life.' Scott says once we've entered. Derek continues walking up the stairs, but replies anyways. 'No you don't.' I grimace at that. We do have lives, kinda. 'Yes i do. I have to go to a teacher parent conference tomorrow because i'm failing chemistry!' Scott shouts. I frown at that. He knows I and Stiles would help him if he needed it. I may hate Harris but i'm actually pretty good at the subject. Derek scowls at him. 'Do you want to live? Do you want to protect your friends, your family? You have less than a week until the full moon Scott, and if you don't kill with him he's going to kill you.' He growls. I flinch. I'd give up my own life before Scott died. 'Yes!' Scott exclaims. I smile a little at that. Derek nods. 'I need your help, if i teach you i'll help you kill him okay?' He tries to reason.

Scott scowls, but nods anyway, and soon leaves. I give him a quick hug and a smile, and then he wonders out. Following Derek upstairs, i wonder what we're doing here. I'm lead into a different room today, one that was clearly quite affected by the fire. Half the ceiling is missing and almost all the furniture is charred beyond recognition, but i can imagine what it'd have looked like before everything. In the middle of the room there's a small table that's filled with books, and Derek grabs them. 'Why do you think the alpha is only targeting certain people?' I ask quietly. Derek doesn't reply, instead continues to pack away books into a bag that appeared out of nowhere. Sighing a little, i slink out of the room, and head back outside to the car, deciding to wait there for him.

By the time Monday morning has come around three days later, i'm in an extremely bad mood. Firstly, i'm back in school today, and Monday morning always consists of Chemistry, so that was a big enough reason for me to not get out of bed. Secondly, Derek actually _bribed_ me to go to school. It apparently had become clear that i have a thing for energy drinks, since a whole shelf in my fridge was full of them; or at least it was, and Derek told me that if i went to school and made it through the day without getting into trouble; since he was fed up of Zak shouting at him, he'd go and buy me some, and that by the time i got home around 3:15, the shelf would be full again. That in its self kicked me into action. I'd literally jumped out of bed and landed infront of my closet, pulling out several articles of clothing, leaving Derek chuckling as he headed out of my bedroom. However, the good mood hadn't lasted. I'd driven to school and had gone to meet the principal like i was instructed to, but he never showed which meant i was late to first period. First period was History, which was okay, but it set me up for a bad day.

History did fly by, but then it was time for chemistry, and i was extremely sure i'd more than likely end up with detention before the hour was up. Sitting down next to Danny; Jackson's best friend, i flash him a small smile, which he returns. Scott and Stiles sit down infront of us, and they immediately turn around to involve me in their conversation. 'So, how was your weekend?' Stiles asks. Always fishing for information that boy. 'Well, I and Derek did some more training; i think i'm really getting a hang of myself yano? And then I just hung around the apartment, pretty boring really.' I reply, giving them a smile. Danny gives me an odd look, but then shakes his head and turns back to the front, concentrating on what Adrian is saying. Scott scowls when he hears i've been training. 'Seriously, i don't understand why you trust the guy so much R. He's creepy.' He mutters so only i can hear him. This adds to my bad mood. I and Derek were getting on a lot better than we were; he'd opened up a little to me, even if it was only about Zak.

That was enough for me. Since he'd been living with me for the past week or so, we'd started to work with eachother easier, and i understood what most of his looks meant. I knew when he wanted space to think, when he was in the mood for chatting, or when he was pissed off. Although that one was slightly obvious, since he usually just glared and growled at the same time. It was actually pretty hot. Shaking the thought from my mind, i press my lips together and try not to throw a remark back. Stiles turns to face me and gives me a weak smile, clearly understanding what had just happened. I nod my head back, and decide that i should pay Harris some attention if i want my energy drinks. Most of the day passes by without a hitch, and i slimly avoided a huge argument with Lydia Martin. She was clearly still pissed that i'd shown up to her party; not that i wanted to be there. She'd screamed my name down the hallway, and i'd practically dived into the nearest classroom and slammed the door shut to stop something bad from happening.

By the time 3pm rolls around, i'm exhausted. If i'm being honest training with Derek was extremely tiring, and he was still kicking my ass, just not as bad as the first time we fought. I was slowly improving, and i had a fair amount of control over the shift, and my senses; which now means i can walk down the hallway without cringing every time the bell rings or i pass the boys changing rooms. Looking forward to getting home and possibly collapsing into bed, i practically skip out to my car and swing into the driver seat. Making sure that the radio is tuned to the right station; i start my baby up and just sit for a few seconds, enjoying the sound of the engine purring at me. Pulling out onto the road, i turn left and slowly make my way home.

My mind is racing by the time i get there, since we're still trying to figure out who the alpha is, and it's pissing me off that i don't know who it is. I can tell its frustrating Derek too, i mean the guy killed his last remaining alive family member. Well apart from Peter. Hell, he could be the alpha for all we know. Shaking the thoughts from my mind, i swing into a parking space and jog up the stairs to my place. The door is still open, meaning that Derek is most likely in. I'd gotten him a key cut since he's living with me for now. He's in the kitchen putting away the last of the shopping he's bought, and i grin at him, plucking the energy drink out of his hands before he has chance to put it away.' Thanking you.' I say, and then walk towards my room. He shakes his head at me with a roll of his eyes, but flashes me a smile back. Before i can climb into bed though, Derek calls me back. 'We have something to do today.' He tells me. I sigh, but nod my head anyway.

After he's explained what his plan is; which is hilarious, he cooks some quick food and then we're off to find Scott. Since he'd agreed to allow Derek to train him, that's exactly what we're going to do. His scent leads us to the store, and we find him in the parking lot trying to find his car. Who's daft enough to forget where they've parked? Scotty clearly. Rolling my eyes at him, we silently make our way behind him, until he drops the milk, which i dig my claws into and push back. This snaps him into action, and Derek grins wolfishly at me and runs off on all fours. I hang behind; too tired to go after them, so i sit and wait until they come back. A few growls later, some car alarms going off and a loud groan from Scott as he's slammed into the trunk of a car, i stand up. I find Derek helping him up, and i flash him a small smile. Boy Scott looks pissed. 'What the hell was that?' He shouts. I raise my eyebrow at him. 'You said Derek could train you.' I explain. Derek continues. 'This is me training you.' Scott lets out a stressed breath and scowls. 'You scared the crap out of me!' he huffs. I choke out some laughter at that.

They continue to argue and eventually Derek smashes Scott's phone, which pisses him off even more. 'Can you stay away from her? At least until after the full moon?' Derek asks Scott, frustrated. I'm betting he didn't think it'd take so much effort to help him. Scott finally agrees to stay away from the girl, but i have feeling he's going to fail. Once Scott leaves, we head back to Derek's car. The ride is again made in silence, but i'm growing accustom to it. I mean, with Derek anyways.

I think i've realised that he doesn't need to talk to communicate; his eyes say everything that's needed anyway. The comfortable silence is broken when i make a point. 'You know he's more than likely on his way to Allison's right now?' I say, slightly amused. Derek sighs, and nods his head.

**3****RD**** PERSON **

Scott makes his way in through Allison's window, ready to apologise as to why he didn't pick up the phone. However, he get's distracted by his beautiful girlfriend, who's sat on her bed studying. He gives her a grin, and moves to sit by her, leaning in to kiss. They get lost in eachother, and all thoughts are lost, along with several items of clothing. After lots of making out and other things, Scott finally pulls himself away, knowing that at any moment Mr and Mrs Argent could come home. 'Goodnight, see you at school tomorrow yeah?' He says softly. He then gives her one last kiss, lingering a little longer than he should, then jumps back out of the window, heading towards his car.

However, something rustling in the bushes stops him in his tracks. 'Derek?'He whisper shouts. Glancing around him, he edges closer. 'Derek, i know i said i'd stay away, but i needed to explain as to why i was ignoring her calls.' He says. A growl comes out of the bushes, and red eyes glow. Realising that it's not Derek, but indeed the Alpha, he legs it for his car, managing to open the door just in time. Quickly locking the doors, he holds a breath in, as the Alpha draws a spiral on his windscreen. Confused he calls Rogue. 'Rogue, you're never going to believe who i just ran into! Are you still with Derek?' He quickly asks. He waits a few seconds for her to hand the phone over to Derek. 'What happened?' Derek demands. Sighing a little, Scott begins to explain how he'd been trapped in his car by the alpha. They soon hang up, and Scott finally makes his way home.

Once there, he quickly snaps the lock on his door shut, locks the window and pulls the blinds. Eventually realising he's in darkness, he flips the switch of a nearby lamp, and jumps when he see's Derek sat in his chair. 'Dude, you really need to stop doing that!' He exclaims, slightly nervous. Derek scowls. 'Well, did he talk to you?' Derek asks. Scott shakes his head, but replies with. 'Yeah, we had a nice conversation about the weather! No, he didn't talk!' Sighing, Derek stands, and edges closer. 'Well did you get anything else off of him?' Scott looks confused. 'What do you mean?' Derek huffs. 'Remember your senses are heightened. Did you get an impression off of him? How did he feel?' Derek asks impatiently.

Thinking about it for a few seconds, Scott finally replies. 'Anger, I felt anger.' Derek frowns. 'Aimed at you?' He asks. Scott shakes his head. 'No, not me. But defiantly anger. Especially when he drew the spiral.' He mutters. That makes Derek pull back a little. 'Wait, what? Whattdya just say?' He says in a demanding voice. Scott's eyebrows furrow. 'A spiral, he drew it on my window, in the condensation, yano?' He tells Derek, who then proceeds to walk towards the locked door. 'Wait! You can't just do that. You can't ask me to trust you and then keep things from me!' Scott says angrily. Derek turns back. 'It's nothing.' Scott sighs in frustration. 'You buried your sister under a spiral, what does it mean?' Derek sighs, clearly realising that Scott's not going to let it go. 'You don't want to know.' Is his final reply, before heading out the door and down to his car.

ROGUE'S POV

Derek didn't seem happy when he got back. I knew he'd been to see Scott, but he'd refused to let me go with him, something about it being a school night and that it was already late enough and that i should go to sleep. Not that i'd listened. I had indeed stayed in the apartment, but i'd decided to play some xbox to occupy my time until the sourwolf got back, which he did at around 11:30. He must have been waiting quite some time for Scott to get back; either that or he'd taken the long way back. When he enters, I quickly look up, but then back to my game determined not to lose. I'm a very competitive gamer; something i've picked up from Stiles. Giving me a look, he heads into the kitchen and then comes back in with a can of beer in his hand. Something he'd purchases earlier with the looks of things.

I flash him a smile, and turn back to my game. I've nearly finished, my tired eyes drooping a little. Once i've kicked the zombie's ass, I turn the console off and flip it back to the TV station, letting the late time news play in the background. We don't speak for a while, but my curiosity gets the better of me and i finally ask. 'Learn anything?' Derek glances at me and sighs. 'Yeah, and it's not something good either. The alpha clearly wants revenge; he drew a spiral on Scott's window. I have a bad feeling that he's not going to stop killing until he's satisfied, so i think we need to find out who he is as soon as possible.' He mutters angrily.

After finishing the beer, he crushes the can in his hand and places it onto the coffee table my feet are currently resting on. I let that knowledge sink in. Defiantly not good news. Something else was bugging me too. 'Why hasn't the alpha called me out like he did Scott?' I ask. Derek gives me his full attention now. 'Because you've already joined the pack, he doesn't need to introduce you or give you a rite of passage, you came willingly. Because he killed Laura, it means that he's my alpha now and he must trust my judgement on something as serious as this.' He explains, hands going a little crazy; kinda like Stiles' do when he gets going. 'Do you think it's someone we know?' I ask, dreading the answer. The gleam in his green eyes gives me my answer. Sighing in defeat, I lay down on the sofa, placing my feet in his lap and my hands behind my head, making a slight makeshift pillow. He raises his eyebrow at me, but makes no move to push them off. Letting my eyes slip closed, i tumble into an alpha filled nightmare. Hopefully we'll find out who he is eventually.

**AN:** **So, hopefully it was okay! I added some 3rd person in so i could add more of the original story in without Rogue. Again, sorry for the wait, and i hope you enjoyed it! Please review and give you're opinion and let me know what i could do to improve? **

**All mistakes are mine, so sorry if there is any! :) :) **


	10. Chapter 10

**AN: I DO NOT OWN TEEN WOLF :( *LE CRY* **

When i wake the next morning, it's to a face full of floor and the wafting smell of coffee. It seems i've either fallen off the sofa at some point during the night; either that or Derek pushed me off. However, with how i'm laid, i'm going to guess i've fallen off. Derek is in the kitchen pottering about with cups, probably to try and wake me up. Groaning, i heave myself up, stretching my back to loosen my muscles. They ache from being laid in a dodgy position most of the night. Dragging myself to the kitchen, i find Derek in a t-shirt and a pair of fitting black boxers. Man his ass is _fine_! Sighing, i collapse onto the breakfast bar and put my head down. Why is life so tiring? And why does sleep go so quick when the day drags so much? It's my own fault; i stayed up later than i should have. Putting a cup infront of me, i drink it quickly, grunting thanks, too tired to speak.

After three cups of coffee and a pop tart, i drag myself to the shower and to get ready for school. Ugh, why was school invented? Half the things i learn i'll probably never need in life anyway. After showering and dressing, i stuff two energy drinks into my bag and carry one out with me, popping the lid before i reach my car, guzzling half of it down in one gulp. Today is going to be a long day, i can feel it. I also have a feeling it's going to be bad. It's getting close to the full moon, and i'm not looking forward to it. Sure, i've being training, but i'm nowhere near in control enough to be let loose in the woods, which means i'm going to have to be locked up again, ugh. School is still the same, and the morning passes by without any problems, until i find Scott and Stiles in chemistry.

Scott sits behind Stiles, and leans in. 'Oh, come on! Still not talking to me? Can you at least tell me if your dad's okay? I mean, it's just a bruise, right? Just some soft tissue damage? You know I feel really bad about it, right?' You see, a few nights ago there was an attack on the school, and _actual_ mountain lion. How **_creepy_**! Shuddering a little, i feel a smile tug onto my lips. Stiles has being ignoring Scott for the past few days, which means that Scott's becoming frustrated. Sighing, he tries again. 'Okay.

What if I told you that I'm trying to figure this whole thing out, and that I went to Derek for help?' This makes Stiles tense up and sigh audibly. Without turning around he replies with. 'If I was talking to you, I'd say that you're an idiot for trusting him. But obviously I'm not talking to you.' That earns him a glare from me, and a kick to the shins. Why the hell do they not trust him? Gawd, give me strength. Scott sighs, clearly disappointed. He's upset about the whole thing. Eventually Stiles pulls a face, and spins around in his chair. 'What did he say?' He asks concerned a little. The bell rings, and Scott waits until we're outside to reply. Of course i know most of this, so i only half listen. 'He said to just not talk about it, not think about it. He wants me to tap into my animal side. Apparently i need to become more angry.' Scott mutters. I don't know how he can still be such an adorable puppy still, since i was bitten i've become extremely mood sometimes, and the other times i want to rip someone's throat out. Possibly with my teeth. That would be fun.

My mind wonders off, images floating through my brain. I wonder what it'd be like to kill someone that way. Shaking my head from morbid thoughts, i follow the guys onto the lacrosse pitch. What the hell are they going to do?

**STILES' POV **

So here we are, on the lacrosse field, me trying to help Scott control himself. Rogue is sat on the bleachers, her sketch book in hand. I figured if Scott turns, she'll be able to help him come back. 'what're we doing here again?' Scott asks tiredly. I sigh. 'Well, if what Derek says is right, maybe controlling the shift taps into controlling you're heart rate, now put this on.' I reply to him. He nods his head, then does a double take. 'Wait, isn't this one of the track straps that coach has them wearing?' He asks dumbly. Well of course Scotty, Jesus he can be so slow sometime. '_Yeah, _it records you're heart rate as you run, but you're going to be using it for something completely different.' I reply. 'Wait, i'm like the incredible hulk!' he suddenly says giddily. I sigh, but agree with him. But he takes it a tad too far. 'Yes, okay, you're like the incredible hulk. Now shut up and put the strap on.' I say, rolling my eyes.

Once he has it on, i tape up his hands and pick up a lacrosse stick. He gives me them puppy dog eyes, but i just shut them out of my view, scoop up a ball and take aim. It hit's him square on the chest, and i feel a rush go through me. I'm still pissed about him not helping my father out the other night, and i guess this is a small way to take some off that out of my system. It's also very amusing. We throw banter back and forth a little, until Scott's heart rate reaches over 160. Worried, i call Rogue over, and she helps to calm him down. 'It was like the angrier i got, the stronger i felt.' Scott admits to us. I tut in my mind. Seems Derek was right this time. I tell him my thoughts, and help him up and into the changing rooms to pick up our things. Most of the day goes by quickly, until the coach decides to pick on Scott for a change. His heart picks up, and then suddenly drops back into a safe zone. Confused, i glance over to him to try and figure out what the hell happened, and i see he and Allison are holding hands under the table. It seems she brings him back. Huh, it must be true love or something.

ROGUES POV 

Leaving school, Derek is stood outside, leaning against his car. He text me earlier telling me we've got somewhere to be, and that he'd pick me up. Sighing a little, i head over to him. We climb into the car in silence, but my curiosity is burning and i desperately want to know what's so important. 'Where are we going?' I ask once we're on our way. Again, i'm met by silence. It's becoming a regular occurrence and it's getting rather annoying. I wish he'd trust me enough to tell me these things. We don't drive for long; since we pull up infront of the care facility where Peter Hale is currently situated. Well, that answers that question. I'm guessing Derek is here for answers, but i'm not sure if he's ever going to get them. I also don't think i could see the poor man without crying, so i opt to stay in the car.

Derek just gives me a look, but gets out and heads inside anyway. I pull out my headphones and open up angry birds, becoming so involved in the game that i don't see anyone walking up to the car and tucking a piece of paper underneath the windscreen wiper. When he comes back, i feel his presence and look up to find him staring at said piece of paper. His glare turns to me, and i shrink in my seat a little. Once he's back in the car he grits his teeth. 'Who the hell put this on the car?' He spits out. I bite my lip. 'I have no idea; i didn't even know anyone had walked up to the car!' I exclaim. He growls, and throws the paper into my lap. Opening it up, i see there's a picture of a deer on their, with a spiral imprinted onto its side. What the hell? Giving him a sideways glance, i see his jaw is clenched. Looking back at the report, it's from three months, and i'd bet any amount of money that this is what brought Laura back. Sigh.

We drive to the animal clinic, which confuses me for a few seconds, until i put the pieces together. With him being the only vet in town, it's clear that the deer was most likely brought here, which means that Derek is looking for answers. The door bell rings when we walk in alerting him he has a visitor. 'Scott, is that you? This is the second time you're late. I hope it isn't going to become a habit.' He says, but stops in his tracks when he sees us. I usually pop by every so often to see him, usually when Scott is working. 'Hello, how may i help you?' He asks politely. I flash him a smile, since i have no idea what Derek has planned. 'Actually i was hoping you'd be able to help me with something.' Derek replies. Deaton allows us through to the back. Once we're there, Derek pulls out the piece of paper. 'I was wondering if you could tell me what you know about this.' He says, unfolding the report and showing Deaton, who stops dead. 'I don't know anything; they called me out to see if i'd ever seen anything like it before.' He replies calmly. I can feel the anger radiating off of Derek, so i place my hand on his forearm, trying to calm him. He takes a deep breath. 'And what did you tell them?' I hold my breath, allowing my hearing to go wolf. 'I told them no.' Deaton replies.

I almost trip over nothing. He lied! His heart sped up a little and blipped. Oh my god. Oh my god. _Deaton_! On the outside i'm looking relatively cool, but on the inside i'm freaking the hell out. It's obvious Deaton knows something, and now it's Derek's turn to comfort me. He nudges me slightly, so i look up into his eyes. _Calm down_. That's what they're telling me. Letting out a shaky breath, nothing could prepare me for what comes next. Derek leans forward. 'Did you hear that?' he asks. Deaton's eyes flicker between me and Derek, panicked. 'What?' He asks. He has no idea what's going on here. Derek moves closer. 'The uptick in your heart.' He states, then grabs Deaton by the collar of his shirt and pulls him over the table. I gasp and rush forward, but Derek turns to me, blue eyes burning into mine. He's like an alpha compared to me, and my wolf pulls back, too scared to go against his silent order.

SCOTT'S POV

When i finally pull up for my shift at work, i'm scared Deaton's going to be pissed. What i'm not happy about is the fact that i can smell Derek and Rogue here. What the hell do they want with Deaton? Rushing in, i find Rogue sat in a corner, hands over her ears and eyes closed tightly. Then i look back at Derek and Deaton, who is tied up to his chair. 'What the hell do you think you're doing?' I shout. Derek pauses. 'When he's awake he can heal, but unconscious he can't!' Derek exclaims. '_What_? You think _he's _the alpha?' I shout. Derek doesn't reply, instead goes to punch my boss again. Not on my watch. Letting my wolf free, the change happens in seconds, and i grab his arm when it's inches from Deaton's face. 'Hit him again, and you'll see me get angry.' I say around my teeth. Derek's eyes widen, and stares. Then his eyes turn to Rogue, who's opened her eyes and let go of her ears, and is now watching the exchange between us.

Derek glares at her, but she just shrugs her shoulders and says 'It slipped my mind.' And looks at the floor. Letting go of his arm, he moves away and i go about cleaning up Deaton's face. Derek's crazy thinking he's the alpha; he's waaay too nice to be a psychotic killer. A few minutes later i sense Derek behind me. Turning slightly to look at him, i give him a glare. He sighs and rolls his eyes. 'Do you have a plan?' He asks me. I don't reply for a while, but eventually nod. 'Just give me an hour and then meet me at the school.' I mutter, turning back to my boss. His face looking as good as it's going to without being checked out at the hospital, guess Derek can pack a good punch. Once i'm finished, i leave the clinic and phone Stiles, asking him if he'll meet me at the hospital; since i'm going to have to drop the car of for my mom. He can give me a ride to the school. He also has stuff to help us break in. Sighing one last time, i climb in and head off to the hospital.

DEREK'S POV 

I sigh and sit on the metal examination table. Deaton is still out of it, which i'm grateful for. However, Rogue won't even look at me. I think I scared her a little with hitting Deaton, but he lied. What else was i supposed to do? Sighing again, i look at her. She's still sat up against the wall, messing with the laces on her shoes. 'Rogue?' I say gently. We need to be moving soon if we want to make it to the school on time. God only knows why he wants us to go there, but he seems to have some sort of plan, even if it is going to be idiotic. She looks up at me, and i can see the internal struggle she's got going on inside that brain of hers. She sighs, and pulls herself together, shoulders squaring and eyes set in deep determination. That's the girl i know, never one to show what's getting to her.

Living with her for the past week or so has being eventful. Every time she looks into my eyes i swear she can see into my soul, and it makes me want to tell her everything. About Kate, about my family; hell even about Paige. But it's too soon for that. We've only just got comfortable around eachother, and i'd hate to ruin that by piling too much on her too soon. Offering her a hand, she takes it and pulls herself up, giving me a small smile. I lead her out by the hand, and open the door for her, waiting till she's inside so i can close it for her too. She seems like she needs a little gentleness right now, and i'm going to give it her. I just hope things don't seem too tense later on. I'd hate to have this affect the friendship we have going.

Arriving at the school, i'm actually pretty curious as to the master plan Scott has. He doesn't seem like the brightest person in the book. Pushing that aside, i hope it's not something too stupid. He and Stiles are already here, so i climb out, Rogue following. Deaton is in the back, still tied up. Scott may think his boss isn't the alpha, but i'm taking no risks. We'll find out soon, i hope. Not knowing is really grinding my gears, and i'm ready to lash out at anyone. They killed my last remaining family that was alive. I'm ready to rip his throat out, slowly so he feels every inch. He and Stiles head towards the front doors, leaving me and Rogue where we are. 'Whoa, hey what're you doing?' I shout. They stop in their tracks, Scott turning to glance at me. 'You said I'm linked with the alpha. We're going to find out.' He says. I raise an eyebrow. What the hell is he going to do at the school? Rogue also has a confused look on her face. Clearly she isn't in on the plan.

While we're waiting, we lean against the jeep. Rogue keeps quiet, and for once i feel the need to strike up conversation. But i'm lost for words. I'm not really good at this whole talking thing, haven't been since the fire really. It's hard getting back into things. Suddenly a loud noise comes from the school. For a second i don't realise what it is, but then it clicks. It's scott, trying to _howl_. 'Oh, you've got to be kidding me.' I mutter, rolling my eyes. Rogue bursts out into laughter, but it's soon cut short when a loud roar comes out. I have to say i'm impressed, but i'm not going to boost his puppy ego like that. I'd never hear the end of it. Derek Hale giving out compliments. The world must have stood still. When they come back out, I have to act pretty pissed. 'What the hell was that? Are you trying to attract the whole State to the school?' I shout. Rogue is grinning like an idiot, and it distracts me a little. I almost want to smile back, but i'm angry so i won't.

Scott is the one to reply. 'Sorry, didn't realise it was going to be that loud.' He says, clearly proud of what he's done. I want to give him praise, but seriously? Right now isn't the time. Sure, he's done something, but we have no plan to attack. If the call actually works, who knows what's going to happen. Someone could _die_! That's when Stiles speaks up. 'Yeah, it was loud, and it was _AWESOME_!' He sings. Growling slightly at him, i tell him to shut up. 'Don't be such a sourwolf!' Is his response. God, he irritates me so much. Maybe i _should_ rip his throat out. But then my mind flashes to how Rogue would hate me, and a pang of something hits my chest. Something i can't describe. Why is she on my mind so much?

I never get the chance to wonder, because hot searing pain shoots through my abdomen as the Alpha shoves his claws through my stomach. Wow, this hurts a lot. I'm lifted up into the air, and i hear Rogue scream, but it seems distant, even though she's practically stood next to me. Before i know it i'm being thrown through the air, and i hit a wall. My head bounces and then suddenly; darkness.

**AN: So, chapter ten! :) i'm back in the swing of things and i decided to add in a few more POV's, it's nice to see what other people are thinking throughout the show so i decided to add it into my story. **

**The school episode is next, and i'm going to start writing it now, and it should be up at a latest tomorrow. I'm going to get it done in one chapter, can't wait to get to chapter 13 for those who are wanting more Rorek ;) *HINTS* **

**Hope ya'll liked it, and please please review! I never realized what reviews actually do, but they do really help, and they make me feel good, not going to lie! :) so keep em coming! :D **

**Any mistakes are mine, sorry guys i literally just finished writing this now! :) :) **


	11. Chapter 11: Night School

**AN: Okay, so i know i said i was going to do this in one chapter, and i've gotten most of it in. theres just a few more bits that i'll be adding into the beginning of the next chapter that'll be up in a few hours since it's my day off college. **

**ENJOY! :) **

The image of Derek high in the air is still imprinted in my mind. The whole thing brought memories back about my parents, and now i'm in the middle of trying to hold off a panic attack. They aren't fun. Someone grabs my upper arm and drags me towards the school. My eyes never leave those red ones of the alpha. I want to kill him for what he did to Derek, but i don't think that'd be a good idea. If i can't beat Derek, then i have no chance against an alpha, not alone anyway. The doors slam behind us, and Stiles quickly tries to lock them to no avail. There's nothing to lock them with. 'Rogue, please snap out of it, we need you!' Scott says to me roughly. I do snap out of it, realisation that we're not the prey of the alpha. We all glance out through the small window to see if we can see him, but he's disappeared. Tears threaten to spill over my eyes, but i refuse to let them. Derek will be fine, he has to be.

I eye the cutters that Stiles brought; they'd hold the doors for a short amount of time, but not for long. Maybe long enough to get the hell out of here. Stiles see's what i'm looking at, and gives me a look before slowly cranking the door open. 'Stiles, no!' Scott shouts, but he ignores him and slowly moves outside. He makes it there, but the alpha suddenly appears. My mouth drops open, and i nudge Scott hard in the ribs. 'Ow, R what the..?' He starts, but then he sees what i've seen. 'Oh my god.' He whispers. 'Stiles RUN!' I shout at him. He looks back to us, and then infront of him, where the alpha's eyes are trained on him. Suddenly he pivots on his feet and runs back to us, the alpha pouncing after him.

Once he's inside, we slam the doors shut and he places the cutters in place, effectively locking the doors. We all breathe a sigh of relief. 'We need to move.' I say. Instinct is kicking in, and the need to survive is surging through my body. I _will_ make it out of here alive. We make our way to a classroom. 'Dude, Deaton has to be the alpha. If you haven't noticed, he was gone one second, and then the alpha was there the next!' Stiles states. It's true. Deaton had escaped, and then the alpha had arrived. It just shows how bad a judge of character we all are. Deaton, who was always nice and kind; who gave me a lolly every time i visited, was a psychotic killer werewolf with glowing red eyes.

Once we're in the classroom, we look out of the window, trying to determine a way to get out to Stiles' jeep. Until Scott notices something. 'Dude, what happened to the hood?' He asks. I glance that way, and with my advanced sight i see that it's got a huge dent in it. 'What? Nothing happened...' he trails off, clearly seeing something is wrong. All of a sudden, there's a loud crash, and we all fall to the floor to avoid the glass. A loud bang follows. 'What the..?' I ask. Just infront of us lays Stiles' battery. 'My jeep! That son of a bitch! He pulled out my battery!' Stiles shouts. I slink back, feeling a little defeated. I and Scott could probably run away, but Stiles is only human, he'd have no chance in keeping up. Sighing, we take a few seconds to collect ourselves. 'Okay, we need to move, preferably somewhere without lots of windows.' Stiles huffs. He's got to be pissed about his beloved Jeep. I and Scott nod in agreement, and i suggest something. 'How about the boy's locker room? Hardly any windows in there.' I say. They agree immediately, so we make our way down the hall.

When we get there, we push the door closed gently, trying to make as little noise as possible. Scott moves infront of us. 'Stiles, call your dad.' He says over his shoulders. 'What, why?' Stiles responds. To say he's an A grade student, he can be pretty dense sometimes. 'Because if the alpha see's the parking lot full of cop cars, he'll more than likely leave.' I chip in. They both turn to me, almost as if they'd forgotten i was here. 'Or he could every cop in sight, _including_ my dad.' Stiles states. _Yup, _that could happen too. 'So we run for it.' Scott suggests. 'There's nothing near the school for about a mile!' Stiles reminds us. Oh yeah. 'So we take Derek's car?' I say. They bob their head along in agreement. 'Yeah, we get the keys off his body – eugsh, and then we take his car.' Stiles says, formulating the plan. '_And _his body.' I say sternly. There's no way i'm leaving him behind, not when he could be alive.

We make our way to the door, but I and Scott stop in our tracks, and whip our heads round to look at eachother. Seems we both heard the same thing. 'Wait, i think I heard something.' Scott whispers. My heart is pounding, and i don't think i can cope with much more. 'What!?' Stiles exclaims. There it is again! _Footsteps. _We slowly edge back, and decide to hide in some lockers. I'm next to Stiles, while Scotty hides in one across from us. Holding my breath, i clamp a hand over my mouth and try not to make a sound. The door handle squeaks as it's pulled down, and the door opens slowly. A man appears; the janitor. I let out a sigh of relief, knowing he's not going to kill us. Well, not literally anyway. Not like the alpha will once he catches us. Scott and Stiles jump out, effectively shitting up the poor bloke, who clutches a hand to his chest; probably trying to calm his pounding heart. Buddy, you have _no_ idea what you've gotten yourself into.

'Are you trying to give me a freakin' heart attack?!' He shouts. I shush him. 'No, out, the three of you!' He shouts, pointing to the door. 'Dude, just let us explain!' Stiles tries. The janitor shakes his head. 'No, OUT!' We sigh but head out the door anyway, but the janitor is pulled back inside, the door slamming closed, and his bloody hands appear along with his head; smashed against the window for us to see. I put a hand over my mouth so i don't scream. No, i can't see someone die again, i can't. I mentally can't. It'll break me; and i won't be able to return from it. Scott tries to pry the door open, but Stiles stops him, pulling us down the hallway.

3rd person

**_Elsewhere, _**Allison stands waiting for Scott to pick her up for a date they have planned with Lydia and Jackson. Looking at her phone, she see's that Jackson is phoning her. Hitting the answer button, she says hello. 'Is he there yet?' Lydia butts in. She never is one for pleasantries over the phone. 'No! He's only, 26 minutes late.' She sighs. 'We're going to come and pick you up' Jackson says. Allison sighs. 'No, look its fine. I'm sure he'll be here.' Jackson replies 'Too late.' Just as his car pulls infront of her. Sighing, she walks over to the window, which is being wound down. Suddenly her phone alerts her, telling her she has a text. 'Is that him explaining why he's half an hour late?' Lydia says out the window. Reading the text, Allison pulls a confused face. 'Not exactly...' She replies, drifting off.

STILES POV

We make it to the entrance again, and go to push the doors open, only to be stopped by something on the other side. What _the... _Pushing it open just a little, Scott gets a glimpse at what's stopping it, and tells us that it's a dumpster. 'He put it infront of the door.' I state. I'm really starting to hate this guy. I mean, i hated him before, but not it's becoming the –i want to empty a full clip of wolfsbane bullets into your chest so then you won't survive- kind of hate. What a douche. I push some more, determined to get out of here. I will _not _die in school. Nor will i die a virgin. Scott pulls me away, telling me to stop, while Rogue looks devastated. I can't imagine what's going through her mind, not after she watched her parents take their last breath, and then she saw Derek die, and now the janitor. The alpha must have something against her since he keeps bringing these memories back.

We walk down the hallway again, trying to think of another plan. 'What does he want?' I wander out loud. Scott sighs. 'Me, Rogue's already a part of his pack, which means that he wants me.' He mutters. I sigh. 'Great, a psychotic killer werewolf that's into teamwork, just great.' I mutter. Any other time, i'd have laughed at the thought, but since it's actually happening right now i can't find it in me to laugh. 'I'm not dying here Scott; I'm not dying in school!' I tell him. We WILL get out of here alive. I'll make sure of it. I'm the one who always has a plan, so come on Stiles think! All we need is an awesome plan from my brain and we'll be out of here like nothings ever happened. But then Rogue stops us in our tracks, eyes looking out of the window. And oh look, there's the alpha, casually sat on the roof watching us._ Creeper. _

He begins to run towards us, and oh look; there he is jumping through the window. Wait,_ what? _No Stiles, concentrate. You need to concentrate if you're going to live. We run back the way we came, shoving some doors open and legging it down some stairs and into another hallway.

Jackson's POV

We pull up to the school where Scott said he was. Who the hell would want to come here at night? It's creepy! Wait, shut up Jackson. You are the mighty Jackson Whittmore, you don't get scared, so man up! Climbing out of the car, i push my seat forward allowing Allison to get out. What the hell she see's in McCall i'll never know. 'What the hell is he doing here anyway?' I ask. She shrugs slightly, eyes on the school. 'I don't know, all i got was this.' She replies, showing me the text.

-Meet me at the school – URGENT. Scott.

What the hell? I knew he was a freak. Lydia chirps up then. 'You know, they lock the doors on a night.' Allison starts to make her way towards them. 'Yeah, well that one's open.' She says over her shoulder. I follow her, with the need to tell her to be careful. 'Look, Allison..' But i can't say it. She stops and turns to face me, smirk fluttering over them lips. 'You were going to say be careful weren't you.' She says. I nod my head. 'Jackson, i'll be fine.' She assures me. I nod again, and allow her to walk inside; alone.

ROGUES POV 

We head back to the locker room, the alpha on our tail, practically at arm's length. I'm struggling to stay with it, i'm so very tempted to just curl up into a ball on the floor and let him have his way with me, maybe then he'll leave Scott and Stiles alone. We slam up against the lockers, Scott glancing back, and the way his heart picks up i'm betting the alpha is right there. Nudging Stiles, he tells us to go, and we do. We run for our lives. 'Alright, we have to do something.' Stiles says. Way ahead of you there buddy. 'Like what?' Scott asks. 'I don't know, hurt it, kill it, mentally anguish it. Something!' Is the response we get. Taking out his keys, he throws them back into the locker room, effectively bringing the alpha out of its hiding place. Rushing forward, he slams the door shut, shouting at us to get the nearest desk, which we do. Shoving it up against the door, we sigh in relief. He's trapped; for now. 'It worked!' Scott says, grinning a little. We all sigh a breath of relief, slumping against the wall.

He keep's slamming against the door, trying to get it open, but it's not working. 'God Stiles, remind me to bake you some cookies when we get out.' I say. He gives me a smile, and then turns back to Scott, who's stood on the other side of the desk. 'Get over!' He shouts. Scott jumps over, and now we're all safe. Well, as safe as we're going to be. Stile's starts to goad it, and i take back my statement. 'Stiles shut up. No cookies for you.' I tell him. He pouts slightly, until there's a loud bang as the alpha jumps through the ceiling, onto the floor above us. Oh crap, good job Stiles. You just pissed it off even more.

We make our way back up a level, until we hear a phone ringing. 'Wait do you hear that?' Scott asks. I hum in acknowledgement. 'What?' Stiles asks. Sometimes i forget he's doesn't have the same things we do. 'It's a phone. Allison's phone.' Scott grits out. Using Stiles' phone, he rings her, and demands that she meet us in the lobby. Finally we get there, just as Allison does. 'What're you doing here?' Scott asks her. She looks confused. 'Because you asked me to come here?' She asks. I blink at that. Derek broke Scott's phone, meaning he couldn't have. She shows us the text, just as Lydia and Jackson come through the doors. Oh great, Lydia. Just who i need to see right now. Can this day get any worse?

Aaaaand, i just jinxed it. The alpha is right above us, letting us know that he's there. Lydia looks worried, and so she should. We run to the cafeteria, and Scott orders us to start blocking the door way. Everyone does, except Stiles. He shouts us several times, but we just ignore him. 'HELLO?' He shouts one last time. We all jump around to face him. 'Nice job guys, but what are we going to do about the 20 foot wall of windows?' He asks, gesturing to said windows. We freeze, until Allison starts to panic. I begin to pace as she asks who it is that's out there. The only thing that stops me in my tracks is the fact that Scott blames Derek. I whip around and start for him, ready to rip him apart. How dare he blame Derek for this? It's not his fault. Stiles stops me though. 'Rogue, wait. Just think about this before you do anything rash okay? We have enough to think about right now, without having to explain to them why you were able to rip someone apart so easily.' He whispers to me. I stop and look at him, and he pales a little, tapping at the side of his eyes, warning me mine are yellow. I blink and look away.

'Okay, new plan! Stiles phones his useless father and tells him to send someone with a gun and a decent aim. Is everyone good with that?' Jackson says. I shake my head. Stiles is right. The alpha killed the janitor, which means that whoever turns up is going to die too. 'No, look Derek killed the janitor just for being in school. Whoever turns up next is most likely to die, and well to be quite honest, i've seen too many people die! I am not ready or willing to see anyone else die.' I shout. A panic attack is starting, and i can't breathe. Moving over to the other side of the cafeteria, i hear Jackson and Stiles arguing, and then Stiles eventually calling his dad. However, it goes to voicemail. Lydia is the one to come and help me. 'Okay Rogue, i know we haven't always gotten on, but you need to calm down okay? Just breathe.' She says to me. In any other situation, I'd tell her to piss off, but i need help right now, and she's the only one offering.

Once she's brought me down from the attack, i give her a small smile, which she returns. Maybe we'll have a little bit more understanding now. There's a loud bang, as the alpha starts to push through the doors. Stiles tells everyone to go up through the kitchen stairs, but i'm determined to stay behind. I won't see my friends die, nor my enemies. 'You guys go, i'll stop behind and hold him off as long as possible.' I tell them. Lydia and Jackson are already by the doors, waiting for the rest of us to follow. Allison starts to protest. 'Look, I've seen too many people die, and i am not going to watch anyone else die. I'll hold him off as long as possible to give you guys a bit more time. I have a feeling we don't have much of it.' I say. Scott nods his head. Stiles looks as though he's about to cry. They both know there's a good chance that i may die tonight, but it's for my friends, so it'll be worth it. Especially if they get out of here alive.

Scott pulls a hysterical Allison with him, while Stiles wipes a few stray tears away, and turns to follow him. 'I love you Stiles.' I say quiet enough that only he'll hear me. He doesn't turn to look at me. The alpha has almost broken through the doors by now, so i drop into a fighting stance and let the change happen. Seconds later he's through, and my golden eyes meet his blood red ones. I am not afraid anymore. I take several breaths, waiting for him to pounce. Tonight, I'll die for my friends.

The fight is short and sweet, and as i feel the alpha's claws go through my chest, i know i'm going to die. It has being confirmed. He throws me off to the side, and bounds up the stairs. They've only had a few minutes extra, but i hope it's enough. Unfortunately, i'll never find out. I slip into an immense darkness, my heartbeat growing weaker and weaker.

**AN:** **Okay,** **so i hope it was okay! I'm not a big fan of this episode really, and i've being dreading doing it since i started writing the story, so i hope it was up to scratch! **

**Please review!**

**All mistakes are mine, so apologise. **

**Chapter Twelve will be up in a few hours. :) **


	12. Chapter 12

**AN: CHAPTER TWELVE! :D Sorry it's a tad late, i got distracted.. my concentration span is about twenty minutes soo..**

When i wake up, i'm still in the cafeteria. Wait, i'm still alive! Oh my god, i didn't die. For the first time since i got bitten, i'm grateful for my powers. Looking at my wounds, they're not completely healed, but they're well on the way. My body aches, but i can't find it in myself to care. The clock reads 10:13pm, so i've been out only a short amount of time, maybe half an hour. I just hope that's enough time for them to have gotten out, or to at least have come up with a plan. I try to get up, but my legs fail me, and i slide back onto the floor. Oh okay then, no moving just yet. Sitting up, i lean against the wall, and rest my head against it, letting my eyes slip closed. I cannot fall to sleep. I may be a werewolf, but i may still have a concussion. I'm not ready to join Peter Hale in a coma. Peeling them open, my vision blurs a little, but the determination to make sure everyone is okay pushes past the pain, and i try to stand again, this time succeeding.

Walking out the damaged doors, I try to think where they'd have headed. Letting my senses take over, i follow the trail up the stairs. I don't find them however. Instead, i'm stopped in my tracks. _Sirens. _Stile's dad must have got his voicemail, meaning that the cops are here to help. Following the noise, i find Scott, Stiles and Allison all outside, along with Lydia and Jackson being checked out by the EMT's. I stumble a little through the doors, and Scott and Stiles turn to look at me, shock on their faces. Running up to me, the catch me just as i pass out once more. Again, when i wake, i'm grateful to be alive. Peeling my eyes open once again, i'm met by lots of white and bright lights. My mind somehow registers that i'm in hospital. Shutting them for a few seconds, i slowly open them again, giving them chance to adjust to the new light. My head is pounding, but with the looks of things my chest has healed. I just hope no one who doesn't know saw it happening. That would make things awkward.

Stiles and Scott are fast asleep in the chairs provided, and the room door opens, and in walks Mrs McCall. 'Ah Rogue, you're awake!' She says happily. She puts down the file in her hand, and moves closer to me. My throat is extremely dry, and i'm desperate for some water. 'Could i, could i have a drink please?' I croak out. She nods her head, and busies herself pouring some water. 'It's fresh from the fridge, so it should be nice and cold for you.' She tells me. I nod my head, and heave my body up a little so i can take small sips. It's nice and refreshing, and smoothes out the roughness in my throat. 'What happened?' I ask, curious. She glances at Scott and Stiles. 'These two caught you as you passed out after the school incident. The EMT's brought you here. We thought you'd slipped into a coma because you were so unresponsive, but then you woke up a few hours ago. It was only for a few seconds, but it was enough to let us know that you weren't in a coma. You've got a minor concussion, so as long as you're deemed okay, you should be able to leave in the morning.' She explains softly.

I nod my head, my mind wondering how Derek's doing. If he's _alive_. She marks some things on my folder, and says goodbye, leaving me alone, the only sounds present are the sounds of my best friends breathing, and the machines i'm hooked up to slowly beeping away, showing my heartbeat is steady. They lull me back into a deep, dreamless sleep. I spent the next morning waiting for the doctors to come and discharge me, also giving the sheriff my statement. It seems that Scott and Stiles had stuck to the story about Derek being the killer, which meant that i had to say that too. The words left a bitter taste in my mouth, but i had to hold up my end. I made out that i couldn't remember most of it, since i'd had my head smashed in. But he let me in on something. Derek wasn't at the school, and neither was his car. This meant there was a pretty good chance that he was alive. I let out a sigh of relief at this, but only of course once the Sheriff has left.

I spend the afternoon resting, for it's the full moon tomorrow, and i'm going to need all the strength i have to make sure i don't kill anyone. Sleeping the day away, i wake up nice and refreshed for school. They'd closed it yesterday due to what had happened, but today it's open again. Dragging myself out of bed, i ignore my protesting muscles and follow my morning routine. Shower, dress, do hair, eat breakfast, leave. No one at the school knows what happened, only those who were there that night, which means that everyone apart from us six are trying to guess who it is.

The day passes by slowly, nothing interesting happening. The teachers don't even know who was involved, but they know some students were, so they lay off us, even Harris. I, Scott and Stiles leave chemistry without detention, something i don't think has happened at all so far this semester. 'You sure you're okay R?' Stiles asks me. Ever since they'd woken up to find me awake, they'd being constantly asking me if i was alright, and it was getting on my nerves. 'Stiles, i'm _fine_! Werewolf remember?' I hiss to him. The full moon was affecting me differently this time, and I and Stiles had a plan. He was to lock me up in the basement like Derek had last time, and he'd come and unlock me once he'd finished with Scott.

He nods his head, but i can see the fear in his eyes. He though i was going to die. I think he hates me slightly for putting him through that. 'You don't ever do anything like that ever again okay?!' he demands. I give him a soft smile. 'Stiles, i seriously don't plan on doing anything like that ever again okay? It was scary enough to put me off for a lifetime.' I promise him. He smiles, and pulls me into a hug. He told me what'd gone on between Scott and Lydia, how he'd asked him to find out if Lydia had any feelings for him, but instead Scott had kissed her. I could see the disappointment in his eyes, well once you got passed the hurt and anger those honey globes held. Scott was going to have to do a lot of grovelling to make up for this one, full moon or not. It's not something you do to your best friend.

I spent most of the night with Stiles, until it begins to get dark and the moon begins to rise. He told me about that night, how Scott had gone looking for the keys from the janitor, how the alpha wanted Scott to kill his pack first so he could join ours, and how Allison had broke up with Scott afterwards. What a bitch. He risked his life for her, and she dumps him for it. How ungrateful. That's like falling out with me because i stayed behind to hold him off. The basement isn't much different to how it was last time, the chains still hang in place, and Stiles secures them around my wrists and ankles just as the moon reaches its peak. This time i don't fight the change, i have a fairly good idea who my anchor is. My vision changes, my claws grow and my bones snap and reconnect to make way for the changes. My mind drifts off to Derek. Ever since i realised i had feelings for him i figured he'd be my anchor. No one else worked, not my parents, nor Zak. I felt it complete control. Now was just the long wait until morning.

STILES' POV 

Once i'd left R in the basement of the old Hale house, which was creepy by the way, i headed over to Scott's. He'd been acting strange all day, but i figured it was down to the full moon. And then he'd kissed Lydia. The one girl i've ever had true feelings for. Mrs McCall is just on her way out. 'Stiles.' She says, shocked. Oh yeah, i made a key aha. Oops. 'Melissa.' I reply back cheekily. She looks down to my hands, where said key is. 'Of course, a key. That doesn't surprise me.' She mutters. I give her a grin. Then she raises an eyebrow at the bag in my hand. Inside are several chains to keep Scott down. I know he's not going to let me use them, but they're just a decoy. A pair of my father's handcuffs are in my back pocket. Hopefully they'll do the job.

'Oh, erm, school project.' I say lamely. She must know i'm lying, but with the looks of things she doesn't want to know, so she just shakes her head. 'Be careful tonight, it's a full moon after all.' She warns me. Like i don't already know. Wait, _what_? She must see my confusion because she explains. 'You ought to see the amount of people we get in the ER, quite a few crazies. That's where they came up with the word lunatic you know?' She informs me. Of course i know, this is me, Stiles; immense researcher. She doesn't know that though. 'Oh, Scott's not home by the way.' She says over her shoulder. After knowing her since i was extremely young, she's happy to leave me alone in her home. Heading up to Scott's room, i jump back in surprise when i find him sat in his chair. 'Whoa, your mom said you weren't home.' I say. He gives me a creepy look, one that could give Derek a run for his money. He looks like a serial killer.

'So, I err, I got some stuff.' I say. He gives me another look. 'I don't need them. I think i'm just going to go to sleep early.' He says coldly. Holy god, this is freaky. 'Are you sure, because you know, you have this whole serial killer look going on.' I tell him. He glares. Yep, could defiantly give Derek a run for his money. Holy hell. 'You think i'm going to let you chain me up like a dog?' He snarls. I sigh. 'Look okay, how about you just take a look? We don't have to use them, you can just look.' I say dumping the bag onto the floor. He kneels infront of it, and i take the opportunity. Pulling the cuffs out, i slap it onto one wrist, and attach the other one to the radiator nearby. 'Stiles, what the hell are you doing?' He shouts. I sigh. 'I'm helping you Scott. I'm also getting a little pay back for you kissing Lydia. You know, Rogues spent the last few hours trying to convince me that it's the full moon that's made you turn into an asshole, and that tomorrow you'll be back to your normal self, but i don't know anymore.' I half shout, then leave the room before i can say something that'll damage our friendship even more than it already is right now. Everything is falling apart, my two best friends are werewolves, my dad still tries to eat unhealthy and there's a chance that Derek might be dead. Oh, and the Alpha is still out there, waiting to kill.

Scott groans, and shouts, but i refuse to listen. 'I'm sorry Stiles; it's the full moon i swear. You know i wouldn't do this any other time.' He groans. I close my eyes. Don't give in, don't give in. This is what i chant in my head. I can't give in, not until the sun rises. Several more groans come from Scott's room, but i try to ignore them. This is punishment for him kissing Lydia. That's all, just punishment. 'Stiles please let me out.' He shouts, probably through gritted teeth. I shake my head, as if he's going to be able to see me. 'I'm sorry, i can't.' I say softly, knowing he'll hear me. I idly wonder how Rogue is doing. I hope she's still in her chains; i'd hate to find that she'd killed someone. With my hands over my ears, i block out most of what Scott is saying, until there's a loud muffle and a scream, and what sounds like metal breaking and a window opening. 'Scott?' I shout. Silence. 'Scott?' I ask a little quieter, while edging his bedroom door open. Oh no, he's gone. Scrambling down the stairs, i jump into my jeep and decide to head to Allison's, that's where he's more than likely to go.

DEREK'S POV

When i'd woken up from being stabbed by the alpha, i'd run. I knew they were inside, but i was injured and i didn't have a hope in hell against the alpha with the state i was in, so i figured instead of dying, i'd be better off going home to heal so i'd be able to help out on the full moon, if they made it that far. I went to the shell of my home instead of Rogue's, i didn't want her to see my like this; so weak. I'd slept most of the days away until the wounds had healed and i felt like i could move again. That's when i'd checked my phone, and i had a voicemail from Stiles. He explained everything that had happened, and how Rogue had sacrificed herself against the alpha to give them all some time to get out, which is just what they needed. My heart practically stopped until he told me that she'd somehow survived. I've never felt so happy about anything in my life to hear that. She was alive. It also meant that Zak wouldn't hate me for not looking after his sister. No instead he'd most likely kill me for some of the thought's that have crossed my mind lately.

When the full moon finally came around, i got side tracked by hunters, so when i'd finally found Scott he was literally about to tear the roof of the hood of a car with Allison in. They were sickly, constantly talking about eachother, but the kid just didn't realise how dangerous it was to date a hunter. I mean, look where it got me? Shaking the thoughts from my mind, i shove him down a hill, and follow him. He turns to face me, clearly angry; and this is totally not him. 'Scott!' i shout, trying to bring him back. Instead he takes a swing at me. Alright puppy, let's see if you're any better than last time. We fight a little, and well he hasn't really improved. _Not like he would if he let me help him. _Rogue fights better than him, by miles. There she is, entering my mind. It's so frustrating. I can never concentrate around her. It's a miracle she hasn't noticed the amount of erection's i've gotten from when we fight in training. The fact i get to slam her into surfaces does _not _help.

Roaring in Scott's face, my eyes flash that awful blue that reminds me of what i've done in the past, and he scrambles back, slowly changing. Looking down in disappointment, I want to reassure him that it's the alpha, not him. 'What's happening to me?' He asks, clearly upset. Sighing, i decide to tell him the truth. 'Exactly what he wants to happen.' He takes my offered hand, and i even go as far to give him a lift home. When we get there, i deposit him onto his bed, and turn to leave. 'Thanks' he says, breathless. I give him a slight nod, and then turn to leave once more, but again he stops me. 'Wait!' He calls. I stop and turn again. 'I don't think i can do this.' He tells me. 'I can't be this, AND be with Allison.' I resist the urge to roll my eyes. Of course you can't. 'I need you to tell me the truth, is there a cure?' He asks me straight. Wow, wasn't expecting that.

I think back to what i'd learnt from my parents. Most wolves don't learn politics and stuff like that until they're 18, but Peter used to tell me stories. 'For someone who was bitten? I've heard of one, i _don't_ know if it's true.' I explain. He gives me a look, clearly expecting more. When i don't give him it he exclaims. 'Well what is it?' I sigh. He'll never do it. 'You have to kill the one who bit you.' He groans. 'Kill the alpha?' He becomes slightly panicked. However, i could use this in my favour. 'Scott, if you help me find him, I'll help you kill him.' He gives me a nod, and this time, allows me to leave.

I allow my senses to take over me. I have to find Rogue. Hopefully she'll have had the sense to go somewhere safe. I catch her scent with in a second, and it leads me to the basement. _Of course_. When i go inside, i can tell she's changed, but that she has an anchor. I idly wonder what it is. Walking in, she looks up at me, and i can see her sigh in relief. I bet she though i was dead. The keys have been left on the table, just like last time, so i swipe them up and walk towards her. 'I see you found an anchor.' I muse while unlocking her arms. She blushes slightly. That pipes my curiosity. 'What is it?' She shakes her head. 'It's not something i'd like to share.' She mutters, and the blush deepens. All i can think is how cute and innocent she looks. Once her ankles are unchained, she collapses to the floor, and this time i'm prepared for her legs giving way, and i catch her. Scooping her into my arms, i carry her bridle style back out. I do not get a fuzzy feeling in my stomach when she nuzzles my chest. Because Derek Hale does not do fuzzy. No, he does broody. Broody is good.

**AN:** **Hope it was okay! :) I literally watched the episode as i was writing this so i'd get most of the lines right. Much easier than searching for them online or trying to remember them from memory. **

**Also, i'd like to atleast get up to 25 reviews? theres only 2-3 people who do actually review each chapter, and although i love that they do i want IMPUT. I need to know i'm doing a good job. Plenty of people are viewing, but not reviewing. So please? :) **

**All mistakes are mine; got no beta! **

**-Mills. **


	13. Chapter 13

**AN: I DO NOT OWN TEEN WOLF :'( ONLY MY OC! **

Derek carried me home last night. He offered me his leather jacket; which i obviously took, and once i was wrapped up in it, he picked me back up and carried me home. Quite the gentleman. I think i must have dropped to sleep in his arms, because when i woke up this morning i was wrapped up in my quilt. My alarm was blaring, and i was extremely tired. The full moon certainly takes it out of you, even with an anchor. Derek's lucky he's had so much practice. Stuffing my head back into my pillow, i pull the covers over my head, determined to make darkness once more. Daylight is so overrated in my eyes. Just as i'm about to go back to sleep however, the covers are pulled off, and there stands Stiles, fully dressed and awake at 7:12 in the morning. 'Wakey wakey.' He teases. I groan and roll over to glare at him, but the happy smile he has on his face stops me in my tracks. How can he be so chirpy? Pulling myself out of bed, i give him a weird attempt at a smile and drag myself to my closet. I'm in a lazy mood, so i settle for some jeans and a hoodie.

The shower is bliss, and Stiles even greets me with coffee once i'm ready. Derek is laid on the sofa, fast asleep. 'How come he gets to sleep and i have to get up?' I moan. Stiles pales. 'Do you really think i'm daft enough to wake him up? He'd kill me in seconds!' He exclaims. Now that i think about it, he most likely would. Shrugging, I grab my bag and we head out to the Jeep. 'What're you doing here anyway?' I ask once we're outside. Stiles shrugs. 'When i got to the basement this morning you were gone. I wanted to make sure that you're okay.' He says. I nod. He was worried. I think the whole me going up against the alpha put things into perspective for us. The chances of me going up against him again and surviving are minimal. We chatter like we usually do, but i can feel the stress in the car. Something bad is coming, i can just feel it.

The first half of the morning passes by slowly, with nothing out of the ordinary happening, until Scott approaches me and Stiles, looking worried. 'What's up?' I ask. He looks as though he's seen a ghost. 'Scott?' Stiles asks, clearly seeing the same as me. 'Jackson, he knows.' He says, panicked. Knows what? Stiles voices my thoughts. 'He _knows_ what I and Rogue are.' Is his response. I pale at that. Oh god, not now. Of all the times for Jackson to find out now is the worst. 'What? How did he find out?' I rush out. If he's being serious, i need to let Derek know, and soon. 'I don't know! But he wants one of us to get him the bite' he hisses. I must look like a vampire right now i'm that pale. 'Did he actually say the word?' Stiles asks. Scott looks confused. 'What word?' He asks dumbly. This i roll my eyes at. How dopey can one person be? 'Werewolf you idiot. Did he actually say it?' I hiss. He shakes his head. 'No, but he implied it pretty frikkin clearly!' He mumbles. This is very, very bad.

By the time lunch time has come around, i've let Derek know that something's wrong, and that we need to talk as soon as school is over. This isn't something to tell him over the phone. And i know he's going to be pissed, so i better make sure that Stiles isn't there, otherwise he'll probably kill him just to let some anger out. Sighing, i put my tray down on the table, and sit next to Scott. Jackson is a few tables away, and he gives me a smug smile, one that i want to punch off his face. Gah, he's so arrogant! At least Derek doesn't flaunt his good looks and hot bod. My mind starts to drift towards thoughts of Derek, but i'm snapped out of them when i hear Jackson talking to Scott. 'Hey McCall, can you hear me? You can, can't you. You too Rogue?' He asks. The grip i have on my energy drink tightens, and that makes him grin. He knows i can hear him.

Clenching my jaw, i look away from his blue eyes and try to listen to something else, but it's as if the whole room has gone silent and all i can hear is Jackass's voice. Stiles doesn't help as a distraction. 'Say something!' I hiss at him. He panics. 'I can't think of anything!' He whispers. _What? _'You can't think of anything to say?' Scott says accusingly. I mean, this is Stiles; he _always_ has something to say. I crush the can in my hand, and Scott ends up breaking the tray in half. 'FYI guys, he's not even sat there anymore.' Stiles tells us. Unfortunately my phone rings, and Derek's name flashes up on the screen. Oh great, something else i have to deal with. He tells me he's outside, and that I have to go out to him. I contemplate ignoring him and staying where I am, but then he texts me and tells me not to ignore him. So sighing, i say goodbye to the guys and head out to the parking lot, where of course the Camaro is sat, with Derek leaning against it, sunglasses perched on his nose. He looks hawt!

Pushing that thought away, I push through the crowd of people that have gathered outside to get a look at the hot car with the hot owner. Sighing, i like my bag back onto my shoulder and finally find myself in front of him. He looks relaxed, but i can tell that he isn't by the muscle that keeps pulsing in his left shoulder. Something's happened. Either that or he's about to explode. And if i'm honest? I'm hoping something's happened. 'Get in.' is all I get, before he stalks around to his side. I take a glance back at the school, and half the kids have their mouths open, shocked. A smirk appears on my face, but i swipe it off before i clamber in. We only drive for a few minutes, until we're far enough down the road that we can park and head into the woods. The walk is made in silence, and every time i go to open my mouth he glares at me, making me shut it once more.

When we stop, we're close to the Hale house, but not close enough that i can see it. Instead, i can smell it. Burnt wood and ash. A nasty smell to my nose. My mind wonders a little, but i'm snapped out of my thought when he finally speaks. 'Do you mind telling me how someone found out?' He asks, not looking at me. Yup, defiantly pissed. 'I have no idea. Scott came to me and Stiles and said that he'd found out, and that he wanted us to 'get it for him too.' I think he was getting the claw marks you left behind on him checked, they still haven't healed yano?' I explain. Now he looks at me. The twitch has stopped. My body relaxes a little. 'Um, can we go somewhere less creepy? I feel as though you're waiting for the perfect moment to rip me apart.' I mutter, eyeing the ground like it's interesting. He chuckles a little, making me blush. Suddenly he's infront of me, hand gently tugging my chin up. Our eyes meet, and wow.

They hold so much emotion in them it makes me freeze. This is something i've never had to deal with. Relationships are not my thing, but somehow he makes me think that I could actually have something good. He gives me hope. I open my mouth to say something, but he just clears his throat and let's go, moving away quickly. Way to kick a girl in her invisible balls. Instead he grabs my hand, and curls his fingers around mine, and tugs me back to the car. I can feel it, something's changed between us, i just don't know if it's something good or something bad.

After he drops me back off at school, the day passes by quickly, and I stall going home. Instead i go to the park with my sketch pad. I'm hoping things aren't going to be awkward now that we've accepted whatever these emotions are. I spend a good few hours there, until it begins to get dark, and he's phoned me three times. The fourth time i pick up. 'Finally. Get to the apartment, my keys are on the table as you walk in. I need you to distract the hunters while i go talk to someone. Leave now, pick up Scott.' He growls down the line and then hangs up. Say _whaaaaaat_? I quickly get home and sprint up the stairs. He left the door open, which i'm grateful for since i left my keys in my bag and it'd take too much time to get them out. His keys are where he said they would be, and as i swipe them up i call Scott, and tell him to be ready in five for me to pick him up. Apparently Stiles is there too.

Once we're all in the car, i drive us around town, until finally a car begins to follow us. 'There you are, bitch.' I murmur. It's quite clearly the woman who'd shot Derek, Kate I think her name is. 'Rogue, i don't think you're getting the concept of a car chase!' Stiles shouts sometime later. I'm already doing 60 in a 40, and it's a miracle that i haven't been pulled over yet. I bob my head, letting him know i've heard him, and speed up a tad, pushing 65. Kate get's closer, speeding up. 'R!' Stiles shouts. 'If i go faster, i'm going to kill us!' I scream back. I'm not doing_ 70_ and oh god, i'm so sorry Zak if i get arrested for this. It's Derek's fault. Yeah, i'll blame Derek for this. Checking the mirror once more, i see she's gone. 'They're gone.' Scott says, confused. No shit Sherlock. Stiles, who's sat in the passenger seat switches on the police radio he stole from his dad. 'All officers, suspect is heading into the iron works.' He says over the line. Groaning, i make a sharp left and head that way, letting Scott use his senses to find Derek for us.

When we find him, he's hunched up against something, glancing up at someone. Mr Argent. Gah, why does he look so hot being a huntery? Wait, no R he's a hunter he's not allowed to be hot. Stiles flings the door open, and shuffles into the back, giving room for Derek to jump in, which he does. Before he gets chance to close the door, i'm off. Muhaha, i'm actually pretty glad i stole that car a few years ago. Even if it did get me arrested. Totally worth it, i tell you. 'Dammit, i had him!' Derek shouts, palm slamming against the dash board. I look back to the road. 'Who, the alpha?' Stiles asks, leaning in between the seat. 'Yeah! He was right infront of me and then the friggin' police showed up!' He says, a little calmer. Oh boy, not a good thing to say infront of a Stalinski. 'Whoa, hey they're just doing their jobs!' Stiles scolds him. I let out a shaky laugh.

'Yeah, because someone decided to make me the most wanted fugitive in the entire state!' Derek aims this at Scott. He finally speaks up. 'Can we _please _get past that? I made a dumbass mistake, i'm sorry!' Defending himself i see. He's lucky Stiles was there to stop me from ripping off his balls and making him eat them that night in the school. The thought makes me smile a little. 'What was he doing at the school?' I muse out loud. 'Look, my sister found out two things.' Derek says, and it seems that's all we're going to get. I turn to him, eyebrow raised. He knows he can trust us. 'Dude, can't you trust us for half a second?' Scott asks. Derek's lips tighten. Nope, seems not. 'Yeah, all of us.' Stiles chips in. I roll my eyes at that. Always one to want to be in the action. Derek glares at him. 'Or not, just them. Yeah, i'm good with them.' He mutters under his breath and leans back in his seat, crossing his arms.

'Look, the first thing was a guy named Harris.' Derek explains. Whaaaaaat? 'Our chemistry teacher?' Stiles says, springing forward. Scott asks something next. 'Why him?' Derek practically growls. 'I don't know!' He shouts. I slouch a little. No luck there. 'What was the second?' I ask. He looks at me then, eyes burning into mine. I have to look away, his gaze too intense. 'A symbol.' He mutters, pulling out a piece of paper, unfolding it to show us. Scotty sighs in the back. Oh no, i know that sigh. 'What, you know what this is?' Derek clearly also picked up on that. 'I've seen it before, on a necklace.' He mutters. When i think about it, so have I. 'Allison's necklace.' I mutter. Scott just nods. Once i've dropped them off back at Scott's house, i let Derek take over driving. I still have the feeling that something bad is coming, and it's unsettling. Resting my head on the window, i close my eyes and let my thoughts drift off.

He nudges me when we reach my place, but he doesn't get out when i do. 'I have some things to do.' He tells me, running a hand through his hair. He actually looks nervous. Nodding, i silently make my way inside. I think we may have ruined our friendship.

After a long day in school the next day, i gloomily follow Stiles to his. I hadn't heard from Derek since he left last night, and for now i didn't want to. Collapsing onto his bed, i don't see said person hiding behind Stiles' door until he mentions him. 'Yo da, Derek.' he stutters out. Flipping onto my back, there he's stood in all his hot glory. And he doesn't look pleased. After Stiles ushers out, he turns his eyes to me, and they're begging. _Forgive me._ Those eyes are like Scott's puppy face. I can't say no to them. So with a slight nod, i accept his apology and we fall into a silence that somehow isn't uncomfortable. A smile tugs onto my lips, and he gives me one back, until we hear Stiles heading back. 'So.' He starts, but is soon cut off when Derek slams him up against the door. 'You say one word.' He warns. Stiles pales. 'What you mean like. 'Oh hey, dad Derek Hale's in my room, bring your gun?' He mutters. I want to laugh. Has Stiles finally found his balls?

Derek looks taken back, clearly not expecting Stiles to comment. 'Yeah, that's right. If i'm harbouring you're fugitive ass, it's my house, my rules buddy.' Stiles says cockily, even going as far as to hitting Derek's shoulder. _That_ i wince at a little. Physical contact really isn't his thing. Derek simply takes a step back and nods. What even? He's just going to get him get away with that? My mouth falls open a little. Stiles pulls Derek's jacket straight, and moves passed him, jumping slightly when Derek moves threateningly. Yup, defiantly not found his balls. I can't help the small chuckle that falls out of my mouth at that, causing Stiles to glare, but making Derek smirk.

'Scott didn't get the necklace?' Derek asks. Stiles shakes his head, collapsing into the computer chair. 'No he's still working on it, but there's something else we can try.' He replies. This confuses me. Derek motions for him to explain. 'That night at the school Scott sent Allison a text.' Stiles begins to explain. 'So?' Derek asks, confused. God, he's as slow as Scott sometimes. 'So, it wasn't him. You smashed his phone, _remember_?' I jump in. Derek flashes me a warning look. What? I didn't even do anything! Laying back down onto the bed, i roll my eyes but keep quiet anyway. 'Can you trace it?' He asks. 'No, but i know someone who can.' Stiles mutters, swivelling around in the chair.

We spend the next hour in relative silence. I have a single earphone in, music on quiet while i slowly make my way through the days reading and homework. Since the whole suspension thing i'd gotten behind on my work, meaning i had to do double the amount to usual. Eventually a knock comes at the door. Opening up my senses, i smell something that reminds me of Danny. Wait, it is Danny. He knows how to trace texts? Awesome, i'll have to get him to teach me sometime. 'You want me to do _what_?' he exclaims once Stiles has explained why he's here. 'Trace a text.' He says slowly.

'No, i'm here to do lab work.'

'And we will, once you trace the text!'

'And what makes you think i know how?'

'I um, I looked up your arrest report so...' Stiles has the decency to look a little guilty. 'No, we're doing lab work!' Danny demands. I sigh. They sit and for a few seconds actually do lab work, until Danny begins to eye Derek. Whoa, eyes off Mr, he's mine! 'Who's that again?' He asks. Stiles turns in his seat, glances at Derek and then turns back to his screen. 'Um, he's my cousin. Miguel.' He responds. I put a hand over my mouth to stop the giggle that's about to escape. Derek glares at Stiles, and then at me, but i just flash him a cheeky smile and go back to my book. 'Is that blood on his shirt?' Danny asks again. 'Yeah, he err, he get's these terrible nose bleeds.' This i snort at. 'Hey Miguel, i thought i told you to borrow one of my shirts?' Stiles asks.

Oh my god, Derek's taking his top off. Wow, look at those abs. They look even better now he's not dying. He's rifling through one of the drawers, and finally pulls out a t-shirt, which is obviously dark. 'Stiles, this? No fit!' he barks. The giggle escapes this time. He shoots me a glare, but i can't help it. He looks sexy as hell; especially with the way those jeans are hugging his ass. It looks mighty fine. 'Then try something else on!' Stiles responds, exasperated. I notice however, that Danny is staring. That makes me scowl a little. I zone out, not wanting to be caught staring at the hot specimen infront of me, and continue reading my book, until Derek finally finds a top that fits. He looks a little ridiculous if i'm honest, it doesn't really suit him that well. I'd rather see him topless. On a high note, Danny has stopped staring, and is now tracing the text.

About twenty minutes later, he leans back in the seat and says 'There. The text was sent from a computer.' Scrolling down a little, he continues. 'This one.' He says, tapping the screen. By now I and Derek are leaning forward, looking at the name. _Melissa McCall. _No, no no no that can't be right. I swear Stiles can read my mind sometimes, because that's exactly what he says. We all gaze for a little, until i migrate back to the bed. Mama McCall, working with the alpha? The two names should never go in a sentence ever again. Stiles and Danny busy themselves with chemistry work, while I finish up an English report, and Derek continues reading whatever book he brought with him.

Finally, when Danny leaves, we head over to find Melissa. Scott calls on the way over. 'Did you get the picture?' He asks. Stiles nods. 'Yeah, and it looks just like the drawing.' He replies. I'm sat in the back, watching Derek closely through the corner of my eye. He grabs Stiles arm, making me lean back a little, and talks to Scott, until he finally lets go. They continue to talk for a while, until they finally say goodbye and hang up. 'You're not going to make it.' Derek states. Oh yeah that's right, Stiles made first line. 'I know.' He mutters, clearly pissed. I feel sorry for him. He's worked so hard for this, only to not be able to turn up to the game. Poor guy. 'And you didn't tell him about his mom either.' Derek states. I sigh. 'Not until we know the truth!' I stress. He ignores me. 'Oh, and one more thing.' Derek mutters. 'What?' Stiles asks. Grabbing the back of his neck, Derek smashes him forward. 'What the hell?' Stiles shouts once he's upright again. 'You know what that was for! Go! _GO!_' Derek shouts.

We scramble out, Derek giving me one last look before we make our way inside, only to find the place empty. Like literally empty. There wasn't a person in sight, so i decide to make my way through the hallways to see if the patients are in. The first room i happen to come across is Peters. And oh look, that's empty too. Stiles walks up behind me, on the phone with Derek. 'He's not here either.' Stiles says into the mouth piece. I don't even need my wolf hearing to hear what Derek has to say. 'WHAT?' 'Yeah, he's not here.' We back out of the room, Derek's warning pretty clear. Peter Hale is the alpha. The person who I nearly cried for because of what he'd gone through was the alpha. The very same who'd almost killed myself and Derek, and had _killed_ Laura.

When we back out, i catch the glimpse of something to my right. Turning that was, i see Peter. Standing. And very much alive. Anger surges through my body when he smiles at us, and i charge forward. By now, i'm not myself. Seeing that smug look on his face, all my wolf wants to do it knock it right off. Although he is technically my alpha, i've always seen Derek in that position. Peter never trained me, never helped me with the shift, and didn't carry me home after the full moon. And then it clicks. Derek truly does care. For a long while i thought it was because we were pack, and because i was willing to help him bring down the alpha, but now i know that it's because he cares about me. Taking a swing at him, he brushes me off easily, effectively knocking me into the wall, making my vision blur. 'Now now dear, that's no way to act towards your alpha.' He murmurs to me. I snarl at him, showing my teeth. 'You're a shitty alpha.' I growl. He just chuckles at this. 'And what, you think that my nephew is much better? He's just a mere beta.' He says, grinning. I hook my leg around his ankle, and tug, trying to get him onto the floor, but he's much stronger. Grabbing my head, he slams it against the wall, darkness once again consuming me.

When i come around, it must only have been mere minutes, because Derek and Peter are fighting, and Stiles is crawling away. The nurse who interrupted us last time we were here is on the floor, clearly unconscious. I can't move, my body refuses, and i'm guessing its Peter stopping me, because when he sees me trying and failing, he smirks. Cocky fucker. I just want to rip his head off. He and Derek fight some more, and i have to listen to every crash, every groan, unable to do anything. When it finally stops, i begin to feel my body again. Stiles has gone outside, and the nurse is still laid on the floor. Derek walks over to me, any small wounds already healed. When he reaches me, he pulls me up, and hugs me. 'That was a stupid thing to do.' He whispers into my ear. I let out a shaky breath. 'I've done it once, figured i could do it again.' I murmur. He chuckles a little at that, and pulls back slightly.

His hand cups my cheek, and gently strokes. My eyes flutter closed, and as soon as they do, i feel gentle lips against mine. I freeze, unsure what to do. But as soon as i feel Derek pulling away, i grip onto his shirt and pull him closer, smashing our lips together. It's hot and needy, yet gentle and soft all at the same time, and it makes me weak at the knees. When we pull back, i'm gasping for breath. He rests his forehead against mine, lips brushing, and gently whispers. 'I'm sorry.' The apology makes me open my eyes, but i'm too late, he's gone.

**AN: So, I gave Derek and Rogue their first kiss! Unfortunately it's at the point where Derek sides with Peter. MUHAHAHA. I'm evil. But don't worry, there will be more soon! I want to wrap season 1 up in the next chapter or two, and then start working on season 2! :) **

**Hope you enjoyed it, please please review. **

**Thanks to those who are reviewing, it makes me feel all fuzzy to know i'm doing a good job! :) **

**All mistakes are mine; no beta. **

**-Mills. **


	14. Chapter 14

**AN: I DO NOT OWN TEEN WOLF! :( **

**A few surprises in store this chapter, hope you enjoy it! :) **

When i finally get back to the apartment i'm totally confused, and a lot angry. How could Derek kiss me, and then piss off with Peter, the guy who not only cut his sister in half, but stabbed his claws through his stomach, and my chest? Pulling out my keys, i fit them in the slot, but the door is already open. And i'm pretty sure i locked it when i left. Pushing the door open, i can hear the TV playing loudly, and someone pottering about in the kitchen. What on earth? Moving a little further in, i quietly place my keys on the table and make my way towards the person who's doing something in my kitchen. What i was not expecting was to find Zak stood there, cooking something that smelt like pancakes. 'Zak?' I ask, shocked. Oh no. Bad timing! He can't be here, not now we know who the alpha is, not now that i've pissed Peter off. He turns to face me, and breaks out into a huge smile. 'Hey lil sis! You're home later than i was expecting!' He says cheerily. I stand, mouth wide open, too shocked to speak. My brother is stood in my kitchen, after almost six months of not seeing him.

And that's when the tears start to fall. 'Oh my god.' I say. He pulls me into a bone crunching hug. 'Hey sweetie, what's up?' He asks, concerned. I can't tell him that an alpha werewolf is out to get me and my friends, or that the one guy i've ever fallen for has joined said werewolf. 'I'm just glad to see you. It's been way too long!' I mumble into his chest. He chuckles a little. 'I know, but i'm back until Saturday, so there's no need to worry. We can spend tonight catching up, and you can tell me everything that's gone one these past months.' He assures me. That sounds perfect. After the past month i've had, something normal like spending time with my brother is exactly what i need. I sit at the breakfast bar while he finishes off his pancakes, and then loads them onto two plates. Pulling out some strawberry ice cream from the freezer, he chuckles. 'You're so predictable, you know that right?' He tells me. He wouldn't be saying that if he knew what i'd become while he was away. Instead i scowl at him. 'I am not predictable!' I mutter.

We move to the sofa, where he's set the DVD player up and a film is already in and waiting. _The Goonies._ Mom and Dad's favourite movie ever. 'I know that we usually watch this on the anniversary, but i'm not gonna be able to come back for it, it's my last year in college and i really need to concentrate. But i'll ask Derek to pop round, maybe even uncle could come by and see you for an hour or so? I know it's not easy for you.' He says quietly. I try to push the thought away of Derek. He'd gone behind our back, pretty much used us to find Peter, but instead of killing him he'd joined him. The whole thing was confusing. 'Don't worry about it, i'll be fine. Now can we watch the movie sometime today?' I tease. And like that, we're back to ourselves, teasing eachother, play fighting and acting like brother and sister's should. We have a huge movie marathon, ranging from Disney to action. My favourite being Alice in Wonderland of course.

When i finally collapse into bed at around 3am, i feel more like myself than i have in quite some time. Having Zak around makes me remember how I was before their death, before the whole werewolf business, and before Derek frikkin Hale came into my life. He's the last thing i think about before i drop to sleep. I sleep well into the afternoon, something that doesn't often happen. Most of the time i'm usually just going to sleep, not just waking up. Well, during the holiday's anyway. I'm glad Zak didn't wake me up, i felt like i hadn't slept in weeks, and now i feel extremely relaxed and refreshed. He's sat in the room watching some program on the tele, so i decide to join him for half an hour before heading over to Scott's. 'Is it okay if i head over to Scott's? He's going through a bad breakup.' I explain, and he flashes me a smile. 'Of course, tell them i say hi.' He replies, waving me off.

After dressing, I drive over, and Melissa lets me in. 'Hey Rogue, it feels like forever since you were last over! Everything okay?' She asks me politely. I grin at her. 'Everything's fine Mrs McCall, just figured i'd give Scott some company.' I reply. She nods, and tells me he's in his room, so i bound up the stairs. He's working through the day's homework. 'Did i miss anything interesting?' I ask once i'm sat on his bed. He shakes his head from his desk. 'Nope, just Jackson bugging me about the bite.' He spits out. Jackson's already a douche, i dread to think how he'd be if he became like us. It'd intensify by a million, and then i'd have to punch him a lot more than i already have. 'How're you doing with the whole Derek joining Peter thing?' He asks me quietly. Scott may be a little dense sometimes, but he's such a caring person that it makes up for it. I frown a little at the question. 'Okay i guess. I'm pissed that he's switched sides so easily, but well i guess i can understand why. Peter is his last remaining family.' I say honestly.

If it was Zak who was the alpha wolf, then i'd most likely have done the same thing, even if he had killed someone i loved. We spend hours chilling out, until eventually Melissa comes back home, and walks into Scott's room all dolled up. Wow, she looks stunning. 'What, is it too much?' She asks a little edge of worry in her voice. All we can do is stare, until i finally reply. 'Nah Melissa, you look beautiful, doesn't she Scotty?' He's still staring, so i nudge him in the ribs until he answers. 'Yeah, uh, why you all dressed up?' He asks. Melissa gives us a shy smile. 'Well there was this new person at the hospital today, and we got talking and before i know it i'm saying yes to dinner.' She tells us, a smile tugging onto her face. She's clearly happy. And good for her. Scott's dad is a bit of a prick if i'm honest, leaving his wife and kid behind to pursue his career. Who the hell get's married, has a kid and then leaves them for their job? And i'm going of track. Melissa deserves some happiness, but when we open the door to see who it is, i'm not expecting to see Peter Hale stood there, face looking brand new with no scars.

I freeze, ready to attack if he does, but he doesn't, only threatens to bite Melissa to get Scott to join him. I snarl at him, but he flashes his eyes at me, and although i hate his guts, he's still my alpha and the order works and i submit to him, backing away. It makes me even more angry than i am. He just smirks smugly at me, then continues to threaten Mrs McCall, until she finally appears a few seconds later. 'Sorry, i'm ready now.' She says, flashing him a smile. I want to pull her back inside, tell her that she can't go on a date with this man, any man but him. Ever since my parents died, she's been like a second mother to me, taking care of me when i needed it, let me cry on her shoulder more times than I like to acknowledge and patched me up when i've injured myself. She's truly an amazing woman.

We watch them go off to Peter's car, and as soon as the door closes i'm on the phone to Stiles and explaining what happens. Scott has to make sure that Allison's okay, so i go looking for Derek to make sure that he's not going to do something stupid. I end up calling Zak and telling him that i'm going to be home later than expected, and although he's not pleased, he understands. That's the good thing about Zak. If i was still living with my uncle, he'd have kicked off and probably grounded me, but Zak just lets me got on with it, as long as i'm home at a decent hour. The drive to Derek's is pretty quick, the roads fairly deserted for a Friday night. Parking a few minutes' walk away, I head in the direction of the house, only to find it empty. Deciding to hang around for a bit, i head up to what i know used to be Derek's room before he moved in with me. One of his leather jackets is slung over a chair, meaning he has indeed being staying here, which means that he's more than likely going to be coming back.

Scott joins me half an hour later. 'No sign of him?' He asks me quietly. I'm sat in the chair with the leather jacket. Shaking my head, i sigh and start tapping my fingers on my knee, a bad habit of mine when i'm nervous. What am I going to do if he comes back? Which he does minutes later, and he's not alone. Me and Scott freeze. He stops his pacing and i stop my tapping, both of us holding our breathes. Jackson is with him. Is he going to give him the bite? When they finally enter, Derek starts shouting, telling his prey that no one cares if he has a nice car or perfect hair. This makes me grin cause it's totally true, but once i remember i'm angry at the beta, i stop, and turn it into a scowl. He's going to bite Jackson, and the thought of him becoming a werewolf if enough to make me shudder. We have to stop him. Scott leaves first, standing at the top of the stairs. 'Excuse me, co-captain.' He growls. Again, just like the last time i was in here, i hear loud bangs and some growling. Jackson's heart is about to pound out of his chest.

Heading down the stairs, i grab him by the collar of his shirt and haul him up. 'Get out of here.' I growl at him. His wide eyes find mine, and he doesn't have to be told twice. He runs out the back, and as i turn to face the two infront of me, gunfire starts up. I feel my arm get grazed, but it's nothing, and Derek pulls me towards him, cuddling me into his chest to protect me. This confuses me. If he'd joined Peter, why would he still be protecting me, acting like he cares? Something clicks then. _He's only with Peter to keep an eye on him. _That's why he was apologizing, to let me know he wasn't joining him! How could i have been so stupid, so quick to jump to conclusion? He has to stay away to make Peter think that he's truly on his side. Derek still plans on killing him, it's just finding the right moment. I look into his eyes, and i hope mine are telling him that i know what he's up to, and that i understand. And with the look of relief he gives me, my message was received. Squeezing me a little, he pushed me in Scott's direction, who's been shot in the stomach.

Grabbing his arm, I steady him, and run like Derek told us to. He turns to face the front door, and from one quick glance back, I see him walking into the gunfire. We hobble through the woods, until I finally get fed up of waiting ,and haul Scott into my arms, carrying him with ease. The clinic is the best place to head, Deaton shouldn't be in and i can get the bullet out and give him some time to rest. But when i do get there and inside, Deaton is still working. 'Oh my.' He says, getting up and helping me with Scott into the back room where we helped Derek with his bullet wound. I haven't been back here since that night of the school incident, and it brings back some unwanted thoughts, but i push them away, determined to concentrate on my best friend for now. Laying him down on one of the tables, I use a claw to rip his shirt off, which Deaton doesn't seem fazed by. Maybe he knows about werewolves already? He gives me a small smile, then goes about removing the bullet and cleaning up the wound.

I gather a gauze for him, then step out of the way, sitting down in the very same chair he was tied up to. Deaton works for quite some time to make sure Scott's going to be okay, and i watch on worriedly. 'Don't worry Rouge, he's already healing.' He tells me reassuringly. I nod my thanks, and he heads out to the front to flip the sign to closed. I want to ask him how he knows about all of this, but now is not the time. I spend hours watching over Scott, well into the early morning, until i drop to sleep from exhaustion.

ZAK'S POV

When Rogue phoned, i knew something was up. She never called to let me know she was going to be home late and that in itself made me paranoid. What the hell had she gotten herself into? At first, i figured it was going to be something illegal, but Derek had assured me that everything was fine, and that I had no need to worry about her. So i hadn't. The only reason i'd come home is because i hadn't heard from either of them for a while, and i had a few free days and i was worrying. So when i got back to find the apartment empty, i was worried. But then she'd come home and we'd spent the night like we always had, but i could see that something was eating at her. Knowing her though, i knew not to ask, she'd only deny it. Rogue's one of those people who will tell you when they're ready, and not a moment sooner. I'd learnt that after our parent's murder.

She'd been distraught after it'd happened. She'd hidden in a cupboard like our parent's told her to, and our mother took her last breath in her daughter's arms. Some idiot was looking for money, and since we lived in the richer part of town decided to try and rob us, but my father was a pretty good fighter and had managed to knock the guy down, or so they say. But you can't fight against a gun, and he'd shot them both in the chest, my father dying instantly. It'd ruined her. She was so happy and care free back then, not worried about showing emotion. I'd suggested she go into therapy, but she'd downright refused, and when the social worker had set her up a meeting anyway, she'd refused to talk. They gave in eventually, something they shouldn't have done.

So yeah, when she called, i knew something was off. She'd been acting kind of strange these past few weeks, but i never brought it up. First she got arrested, and i thought she was going back to how she was when she was 14. And then she punched someone at school, with just over a week's worth of suspension. And now this. It's odd, i'm telling you. And i'm determined to find out what the hell is going on with my only close family, even if i do spend most of my time at the other side of the country.

**AN: so, there we have it. Only****one more chapter left of season 1! :D **

**Is it wrong to say that i'm looking forward to Peter ripping Kate's throat out? She makes me so mad! **

**Please R+R! :) **

**Big shout out to Marine76, Female whovian and PsychoticSmartypants, who always review every chapter! I'm so grateful and please keep it up! :) **

**All mistakes are mine; no beta. **

**-Mills. **


	15. Chapter 15

**AN: END OF SEASON 1! :D I DO NOT OWN TEEN WOLF! :( **

Deaton wakes me a few hours later, insisting that i go to school. 'Zak would not be pleased if he knew that you'd been here all night and i didn't send you to school.' He points out. I sigh, but reluctantly go, leaving Scott in capable hands. I don't question how he knows my brother's back in town, but i'm thinking I should have. Does Zak know more than what meets the eye? I insisted that he text with updates though, which he promised he would. My phone is dead, so i don't know that Zak's worried or that he's left a trillion voicemails, and i certainly don't expect him to be at school when i turn up. 'Were the hell have you been?' He says angrily, grabbing my arm and pulling me to the side of school, where hardly anyone stands. 'I'm sorry! I went out with Stiles for a bit, and we just lost track of time okay? I ended up crashing at his place for a bit.' I attempt to lie. Zak practically snarls at me, and it reminds me so much of Peter that i take a step back. 'Don't lie to me Rogue, i already spoke to him. He told me that he you and Scott went out last night, but that he had no idea where you went after he dropped you back at Scott's. So try again. Where the hell were you?' He shouts.

People are turning to look at us now, so I shush him and drag him towards the woods, where we shouldn't be disturbed. 'Look okay, something came up with Derek, he got into a spot of trouble and i ended up going out of my way to help the guy okay? I think i must have fallen asleep at his or something. Please don't be mad Zak.' I whisper. I hate it when Zak is mad. He reminds me of our father, easy going until someone threatens the family, and then he lost his temper. Zak's eyes soften a little. 'Is he okay?' he asks, generally worried. I nod my head. 'Yeah, i think so. I walked from his to school this morning and he was okay then.' I tell him. My heart aches. He's not okay. Like the idiot he is, he walked out into gunfire to get me and Scott to safety. How can Scotty hate and distrust him so much, when he's willing to put his life on the line for us all the time? Sigh.

I and Zak converse some more, and i give him the keys to the car and ask him to pick it up from Scott's. I tell him i'm going to Scott's again tonight since he's banned from the formal, and that we're going to enjoy some friendly bonding. I'm getting too good at lying. He takes the keys and wishes me a good day. Tonight's the winter formal, not that i'm going for the dancing. I have a feeling Peter is going to try something, and i have to be there to make sure he doesn't. I've never been one for dances; no matter how many times Scott and Stiles try to convince me to go. This is why i'll be sitting outside in the car, scoping the area. Half way through School Deaton texts to say that Scott is fine, although they had an unexpected visit from Peter Hale. Yep, Deaton defiantly knows something about this whole malarkey. When it's done, i catch a ride with Stile's to Scott's. He's frantic, thinking he's lost his phone. 'Call again!' Scott demands. Stiles sighs. 'It's not _here_!' He insists. 'So you lost your phone, so what? Why don't you just get a new one?' He asks. I roll my eyes. Do you know how expensive phones are these days? It's ridiculous. 'I can't afford a new one!' Scott says in a 'duh' tone. _'And _i can't do this alone, we need to find Derek,' He mutters, rushing around the room still looking for the contraption.

Whoa, since when did Scott need Derek? Stiles continues talking. 'Well, A, you're not alone. You have us, and B, didn't you say Derek walked into gunfire? He sounds pretty dead.' He states. I throw my chem book at him. Derek isn't dead; i'm betting the Argents have him. They're most likely using him to find the alpha. Now it's Scott's turn to read my mind, because he says exactly that. Huh. Maybe i'm best friends with these two goofs for a reason. 'Why can't we just let them do just that? They use Derek to get to Peter, problem solved!' He says it as though it's the easiest thing in the world. 'Because dumbass, if it's Kate that has Derek then she'll kill him as soon as she knows who it is.' I say. Stiles shoots me a look. 'Not if Peter is going after Allison to get to Derek!' Scott exclaims. I swear that boy only has one thing on his mind; his hunter girlfriend. I'd heard she'd started her training. Not good for Scotty. 'I can't protect her on my own! Now either we get to Derek first or..' he stops. Still searching for his phone. 'Can you guys just help me?' He shouts. I roll my eyes, but stand and being to search anyway. 'Look, you probably lost it when you were fighting with Derek. Dya remember that? When he was trying to kill you?' Stiles says.

I'm across the room in a matter of seconds, eyes flashing gold. 'Derek wasn't trying to kill us. He's working with Peter to keep an eye on him, not to help him kill off anyone to do with the fire. Now shut up and help us.' I snarl in his face. I'm fed up of people bad mouthing the guy. Stiles looks terrified, and when i pull back i look down in shame. 'I'm sorry Stiles, but all Derek has done is try to help us. He walked out into _gunfire _to make sure I and Scott could get out of there without being seen!' I exclaim, throwing my hands up into the air, exasperated. It's infuriating. 'Rogues right, he wasn't trying to kill us, and I'm _not _ letting him die.' Scott chirps in. Oh goody, Scott's on my side. Two against one bitch! Stiles mouth drops open. 'Could you at least think about killing him? For me?' He asks. I snarl at him, and that's enough to shut him up.

My ears perk up as some brakes squeal, and Scott looks towards the window. 'What?' Stiles asks annoyed. 'My mom's home.' Scott mutters, collapsing onto the bed. I tune out my ears once i hear her crying. 'What's she doing?' Stiles asks curiously. I look at the floor and begin to tap my fingers again. '_Crying._' Scott murmurs. Mrs McCall is one tough chick, and if she's crying, then something is seriously wrong. Dammit Peter! This is entirely his fault. 'You can't save everyone Scott.' I say quietly. He looks away from us. 'I have to.'

After we make a plan for the formal, i head home to make sure that i have everything ready. A bag packed with energy drinks and a jumper, just incase it gets cold, along with some money to pick up some fast food on the way. Also, i download snake onto my phone, since i still find it entertaining. I dress in all black, with a grey beanie, and my BK's. Zak tells me to have a good time, but i can tell he's hurt i'm not spending time with him. It's not often i get to spend time with him these days, and here he is and i'm going out with my friends. If only he knew why. The winter formal starts at 7:30, but i don't arrive until gone 8, and by then the music is playing loudly and i can hear everyone having a good time. I watch Stiles and Lydia enter, and although i still can only just barely tolerate her, they look cute together. Scott scales the school and goes in a different way.

The first hour passes by without a hitch, until i receive a text from Stiles. Lydia has gone missing, and he wants my help to look for her. I tell him i'll check the fields, since there's no way i'm going to be able to get inside dressed the way i am, and without a ticket. Switching the flashlight i have on my phone, i quickly make my way to the side of the school, and onto the playing fields, where Lydia stands. I get a whiff of Peter, and as i turn to my right, there he is walking towards her. Stiles comes barrelling out of a set of doors, screaming at Lydia to run. As the scene unfolds, Peter bites Lydia before I and Stiles can reach them. Ugh, now i'm going to have to cope with her being a werewolf. That's almost as bad as Jackson becoming one. Stiles drops down next to her, right infront of Peter, but i stay frozen a few steps away from them. Peter insists Stiles tells him where Derek is, but he refuses. So he turns to me, eyes red. 'Rogue, sweetie, how about you tell me what you know?' He says in a gentle, yet mocking tone. I want to growl at him, tell him to fuck off, but the whole 'alpha' thing is stopping me. So i tell him. 'I think Derek knew. He knew that the Argent's were going to capture him, so he took Scott's phone.' I mutter, even more pissed off at the guy. I'm starting to wish i'd never joined the damn pack.

'Why?' Peter asks, demanding an answer. Stiles answers for me. 'They all have GPS now, so if it's still turned on, and Derek still has it, we can trace it.' They leave shortly after, and i'm left to get Lydia to Jackson. However, before Peter leaves he says something to me. 'Oh and Rogue? You should tell your brother it's rude to enter another pack's territory before asking permission.' He says, clearly pleased with himself. WHAT? Zak's a wolf? No, no no no, i'd know it. I'd be able to tell, right? He's too calm to be a wolf! This baffles me, and as I carry Lydia towards school, i try to think what on earth he meant by that. I find Jackson seconds later, and he runs off with Lydia, and i let him. This may sound mean, but i have more important things to worry about; like finding Derek and asking Zak exactly what Peter meant.

Heading home, she hopes to ask Zak what Peter meant, but he's already asleep on the sofa, so i decide to leave it. I can always ask tomorrow, if i make it home alive. After grabbing another energy drink, i'm heading back out the door to try and figure out where the best place would be to hide a werewolf. And then it hits me. The _basement! _ Of course. The one place Derek was willing to leave me, a new pup, alone on the full moon. As i'm running there, i hear howling, and i know that Scott knows where he is. Guess i'll meet him there. I run at a human pace, unable to change while i'm still in town, but once i hit the woods i shift and jump onto all fours, pawing my way through the trees. It's been about twenty minutes since i heard the howling, and I find Derek and Scott just as they're leaving. 'Rogue, how did you know?' Scott asks. I shrug. 'This is where i come for the full moon, it seemed obvious.' I reply. He nods, and we begin walking up to the Hale house. 'Wait, this all... It's seems like its being too...' Derek begins. Scott jumps in. 'No, don't say too easy! People say too easy and bad things happen.' I roll my eyes, as does Derek. But then i think back to all the horror movies i've watched, and hell its true!

Suddenly an arrow comes whizzing through the air, hitting Derek in the chest. Another one follows hitting him in the leg. 'Your eyes!' He shouts. I cover mine immediately, but Scott's too slow, and gets the brunt of the flash bow. Leaves crunch under someone's feet, including my own as i run over to Derek to make sure he's okay. Collapsing to the side of him, i help him sit up and break off the arrow in his leg while he does the same to the one in his chest. Scott and Allison are not talking. 'I was going to tell you at the formal.' Scott says, clearly quite afraid, as well as upset. Allison makes some snide comments as I concentrate on the real threat, Kate. She's walking towards us. 'Thank god, now kill him.' She says. Allison looks at her. 'You said we were just going to capture them.' She stutters. Oh, sweet, innocent Allison. You have a lot to learn dear. Kate chuckles in her throat. 'Yeah, we did that. And now we're going to kill them.' She raises her gun and shoots Derek square in the chest, yet walks past me. She doesn't know i'm a werewolf! Oh thank god. My heart is pounding in my chest, and i feel like i've being transported back four years, to the time my mother died in my arms. Derek is laid in them this time though, and although i know the bullet shouldn't kill him, i can't stop the tears from flowing down my cheeks. 'No, Derek!' I whisper, too shocked to say much else. This is going to take a long time to get over.

Seeing him laid there, injured, eyes closed causes a rush of anger to surge through my veins. I couldn't do anything when i was younger, but now i can rip this woman apart. Derek grips my hand though, dragging me to lay down with him. It's a relief to be close to him, to be near pack, and my wolf is happy. I bury my face into his neck, tears still streaming down my face, but his scent wraps itself around me, and my wolf settles down, which causes me to calm some. Now is not the time to become an emotional wreck. That comes later.

CHRIS ARGENT'S POV

When i get to the old Hale house, i find my sister pointing a gun at my daughter's boyfriends head. A thought flashes through my mind. _That's my job. _ I dismiss it immediately, trying to concentrate on the knowledge i've learnt today. According to Stilinski, it was Kate who set the house here on fire, although she'd sworn it wasn't her. These past few days she thought i had no idea what she was doing, but she was wrong. I knew as soon as she came back to town that she'd gone off the rails, but i figured she'd listen to me, that i'd be able to control the situation, and look where that got me. 'Kate, i know what you did.' I say bitterly. The thought of those people burning alive makes me want to do something i've never wanted to do before. Kill one of my own. She glances to the half burnt down house. _Yes, look at what you've done! _ She replies 'I did what i was told to do.' Did dad arrange this? No, he wouldn't do that. Would he? I haven't seen him in a long time, Kate's the one who keeps in touch with him, and I've never really wanted to have anything to do with him. He is indeed a little insane.

'No one asked you to murder innocent people! There were kids in that house!' I shout. How could she? How could she not care that she'd taken an innocent life? Truly baffles me i tell ya. I tell her the code in French, but she still doesn't put the gun down. 'Put the gun down.' I start, shooting a bullet into the tree near her. 'Before i put you down.' (**AN: HOW BADASS IS THAT LINE? OMG!**) She finally lowers her gun, and turns to face me. A second later, the door squeaks open, and my fears are confirmed; the alpha. Now we're going to find out who it is. The alpha attacks me first i think, and effectively knocks me to the ground, causing my head to bounce, and forcing me into darkness.

PETER'S POV

Ever since i'd woken up the first time after the fire i'd wished for revenge. I began searching, finding the people who had done it, but i knew i wouldn't be able to go up against _hunters _ in the state i was in, so i'd killed the deer and put the sign on its side to bring Laura back. She was an alpha, and i needed the power more than she did. Once i'd killed her, and bitten Scott, my healing began to move a lot quicker. Derek visited often, but i still couldn't tell him what i knew. I also knew that he wouldn't understand. He knew who it was and hadn't tried to do anything about it, so i had to take matters into my own hands. So here i am, about to kill the last person on my list. Katherine Argent. The bitch who seduced my under aged nephew into telling her facts about our family. The though infuriates me. I knock down Allison and then Scott, and make my way around to Kate, stopping her gun before she can shoot me. I drag her inside, and position my hand at her neck, ready to rip out her throat at the right moment. Her innocent looking niece comes rushing in. 'She looks like you. Maybe not as damaged. So i'm going to give you a chance to save her. _Apologize. _Say you're sorry for decimating my family, for leaving me burnt and broken for _six _years!' I hiss. She sobs a little in her throat, her heart surprisingly very calm. She knows i'm going to kill her.

She chokes on her words a little, but eventually she whispers "I'm Sorry." It's not enough though, and i allow my claws to grow, before i rip the flesh away, pulling out her jugular. Oh, how sweet revenge is. It's very satisfying. Allison begins to freak out a little, but i just exhale deeply, and speak to her in a very calming voice. 'I'm not sure about you Allison, but that apology didn't sound very sincere.' I breath. I take a step towards her, but growling stops me. Oh look, there's my first beta, the one who refused to join my pack. And there's the second one, who's pulling Allison away from me. And then there's my nephew. He must think i'm truly stupid to believe that i thought he was on my side. I knew that he was keeping tabs on me, but eh, it doesn't matter now. I've still achieved what i wanted to. Even if i die tonight, it'll have been worth all the effort, even killing my own family.

ROGUE'S POV

I drag Allison outside once the fighting starts, and we try to wake Mr Argent up, but we fail. He's totally out, and it doesn't look like he plans on coming back anytime soon. I hold her in my arms as she cries. I know now that she's nothing like her aunt. She couldn't be a hunter, even if she tried. A loud crash happens, and Scott comes flying out of the window, Peter in full alpha form following seconds later. They fight some more, until a car pulls up, and Jackson and Stiles climb out, with something in their hands. What on earth are they? Stiles throws his, but Peter catches it, and their plan clearly isn't working. 'Allison!' Scott shouts, throwing her her bow. She catches it with ease, fitting an arrow and aiming. They seem to know what the liquid is. Something i've clearly missed. The arrow decimates the glass, and fire breaks out, setting Peter alight. I watch in awe as Jackson throws his, which makes the fire extend. Peter stagers into the woods a little, then drops to the floor, back in human form.

Some sense of me feels bad for him. He's already being through this once, and the fact that he's having to deal with it once more is a nasty thought. But all the evil he's caused? I think he deserves it, just a smidge. Derek comes out, clearly recovering from the fight they had, and i vow to myself that once Zak has left, i plan on never letting him leave the apartment again. Preferably never to leave my bed again. He strolls over to his uncle, and towers over him. Scott, having seen what's about to happen jumps up and calls out to Derek. 'Wait! Her father, her family! What am I supposed to do?' He shouts. I roll my eyes. Why does he want to cure so badly. There's a chance it may not work anyway, and Derek needs this closure. If it isn't Derek, then Scott will become the alpha and that would be bad, very, very bad.

Derek ignores him, and i hear Peter mutter some last words, before claws are brought out and his throat is slashed. Gruesome, but totally needed. After Derek announces that he's the alpha, everyone begins to migrate home, Scott and Stiles catching a ride with Jackson, while Chris helps Derek set up Kate's body for the police to find. I stay on my knees, hands shaking and short of breath. Peter is dead. Derek is now my alpha. What does that mean for us? Will he still want an us now he's the alpha? I begin to cry again, a numb feeling in my chest at the thought. I stay like that until Chris and Allison leave, and Derek kneels down infront of me. 'Rogue?' He asks softly. Our eyes meet, and i can see the worry in his. Flinging myself at him, i pull him into a tight hug, and squeeze, inhaling his scent. It's changed a little, and i know it's because he's an alpha. But i can't complain, because he's hugging me back. When he pulls away, i think he's going to tell me we can't do any of this, but instead he just leans in and kisses me ferociously. It's sloppy, and our teeth clash at first, but then we get the hang of it, and he kisses me so hard my lips will probably bruise. And I love every second of it.

When we finally get back to my apartment, Zak is pacing in the living room. When he sees the state we're in, he pulls me into a hug. Once i shuffle back, he turns to Derek. 'HALE! HOW COULD YOU LET MY SISTER BECOME A WERWOLF!?' He screams.

**AN:** So, there we have it. Kate and Peter are dead, Derek is the alpha and i'll be moving on to season 2 tomorrow or the day after. I feel like super woman. Life's been pretty stressful lately, between college and the lack of sleep i've become extremely stressed, and i've even purchased a stress ball to see if it'll help! Yet i love you guys that much i'm able to get chapters up daily!

Please R+R!

All mistakes are mine; no beta.

-Mills.

Also, i think this is the longest chapter yet! :D


	16. Chapter 16

**AN: So, first chapter of season 2! :) I hope you like it! :D I do not own teen wolf! :( **

I stand, frozen to the spot i'm in. Derek is stood to my left, so i reach out and grab his arm, to steady myself. Zak knows about the supernatural. Oh my god, i'm freaking out. How the hell does he know? Okay Rogue, play it cool. 'What, a werewolf? Pffst. Me? naaaaah..' I say, clearly not convincing anyone. Zak gives me a pointed look, and i sigh loudly. 'Don't try to bullshit me R; i've known about the supernatural world a lot longer than you have.' He tells me. I just gape at him. 'How?' Is all I ask. Zak gives me a smile. 'Well, about two years ago, not long after i'd moved to new York, i met a guy my age, and we became friends. He was studying the same course as me, but a year above so he gave me pointers. One day, he was having a bad time, and ended up transforming into this wolf, right infront of my eyes. Derek here was the one who introduced me, but there was another pack nearby, and they didn't like that i knew. They were going to kill me, but their Emissary told them that he felt i could replace him. He was getting old and would soon no longer be able to continue with his duties. They gave me a choice, train under Nathan or die. I knew that i couldn't let you lose another family member, and i didn't want to die, so i chose to train. That's why i'm unable to leave New York for long periods of time.' He explains.

I'm still staring, but my eyes move to Derek, who's looking very uncomfortable. 'Oh my god.' Is all i can muster to say. Collapsing onto the sofa, i burst out into nervous laughter. My brother is in a werewolf pack. Holy god. We fall into silence for a second. 'So, where's the alpha that bit her?' Zak asks Derek. I think i'm about to have a nervous breakdown. Zak knows about wolves, Peter and Kate are finally dead, and Derek is an alpha. As Derek explains what happened tonight, i snuggle into the blanket on the couch, trying to get my head around the whole thing.

I must have fallen asleep at some point, because when i wake up i'm laid in bed, in a baggy t-shirt. Blinking a few times, i slowly sit up and look around my room. My slight OCD means it's constantly clean, and i see that it needs a bit of a wipe down. Something normal will do me good. I'm still a tad confused to what exactly happened last night. Of course, i know that both Peter and Kate died, and that Zak revealed he's an emissary for another pack, but my thoughts are scrambled. Zak is packing up his last bit of things. I frown at him. 'I know it's a bad time to be leaving, but something came up in New York and i've been called back. I'll try and come back for christmas okay?' He says, pulling me into a hug. I tense a little, but scold myself. This is Zak, he's not going to hurt me.

I shove my face into his neck, and hug him tight. I have a feeling i'm not going to be seeing him anytime soon, but i can hope. 'You call me if _anything _ comes up okay?' He asks me with a stern look. I nod my head, and give him a small smile. I don't plan on going anywhere for the next few days. Me and my bed need to do some much needed making up. And I and Derek need to talk. We may have kissed twice, but i'm not good with showing my emotions, and neither is he; which would make a relationship difficult between us. But if he's willing to try, then so am I. Once Zak is fully packed up, i help him carry his things down to the cab he's called. 'Look after yourself okay? And don't do anything too stupid, i don't think my heart could take much more strain.' He jokes with me, a big smile on his face. Zak is like Derek. His eyes speak the words he doesn't know how to say. I nod, and give him one last hug, with a kiss to the cheek, and then watch him go, until he's out of sight.

I spend the day cleaning, making sure everything is perfect. I can deal with some dirtiness, the incident of when me and Stiles were baking shows that, but any other time it has to be clean. I don't cope well with mess, and with how messy my life has been so far this school year i need something that's organized. And if that's my apartment, then well; i have to start somewhere right? Derek comes back at about 8:30. We sit on the couch in silence. Neither of us know how to say what we want to, and it makes me laugh. 'What?' He asks, raising his eyebrow at me. I gasp out between laughs. 'I just find it amusing that neither of us can say what we want to.' He just raises his eyebrow a little more. After the laughter has stopped, i put on my serious face. 'Look Derek I...' I start. The blaring of my phone halts me in my speech. I curse the damn thing, but pick up anyways. It's Stiles, and he's telling me that Lydia left the hospital _naked. _

He wants me to go out and help them look. And although it's meant to drop to extremely low temperatures tonight, I still don't like Lydia enough to go out and search for her. She'd probably refuse to leave with me anyway. Especially if she is indeed naked. Derek watches me as i talk to him, so i roll my eyes, just to amuse him.

He does indeed smirk, but it doesn't last long. But i feel good knowing that he finds me a tad amusing. Once i get Stiles off the phone, we collapse back into silence. 'So, are you planning on building a pack, like Peter?' I ask nervously. I'd been thinking about what Derek had told me. _Werewolves are stronger in packs. _He looks away, and nods. 'Yeah, i've been scouting a few people, and i think i've found the right person. His name is Isaac. I think his dad abuses him.' He tells me. I nod my head. 'Sounds as though he needs some help. I don't think Scott is going to be happy about it though.' I mutter. Scott still believes that the bite is a curse. And he's still pissed that Derek killed Peter even though it was his only chance at becoming human.

Derek looks at me. 'And since when did you care what Scott thinks?' He asks me. I sigh. 'Look, Scott is one of my friends. I'll always be a part of this pack, and i will try to convince him to join you at some point, but i still care about him. And i know how he's going to react. He'll probably try and talk them out of getting the bite. He still thinks it's a bad thing.' I explain. Derek frowns a little. 'And what do you think? I know you had no choice in getting it, but if you had the chance to kill Peter, would you have taken it?' He asks me. I think about it for a while, then shake my head. 'No, i mean at first i was pissed that i'd had it thrown on me without a choice, but then i realised that even though i didn't get a choice, it's not a bad thing. Sure the full moon makes me want to kill everyone, but everything comes with a price. And i don't think i'd be able to kill anyone just for my own benefit.' I reply, shrugging. I've seen so much death, that i don't think i'd be able to kill anyone, no matter what they'd done. He flashes me a rare smile. 'I'm glad to hear. You are right about Scott. That's why we're not going to tell him until i've given Isaac the bite, if he wants it.' He tells me.

It makes me a tad uncomfortable, but i ignore it. Sometimes you have to do things you don't like, and this is one of them moments. I shuffle a little closer to him, so we're sat side by side. I can feel the heat radiating off of him, and mingled with my own it feels like i'm wrapped in a cocoon. Sighing in contempt, i rest my head on his shoulder, and he wraps his arm around my waist, pulling me into his side. We stay like that for a long time, until he tells me we're going to go check something out. Apparently there's an Omega that's passing through town, causing havoc. We head to the cemetery, which is where the scent leads us, but the omega is gone. However, Isaac is there. After picking the small digger up, Derek speaks to the boy in the grave made for Kate Argent. it's Isaac. Now, i've seen Isaac around school a few times, but he's always so quiet that i've never spoken to him. When he see's us, his eyes widen a little, but he sags into the dirt with relief. The omega must have scared him quite a bit. 'Need a hand?' Derek asks. He nods his head, and i offer a hand, which he gladly accepts and pulls himself out.

Dusting himself off, he looks at us both nervously. 'What was that thing?' He asks, while walking to the grave it'd dug into. The casket is open, and there lies a woman, with her stomach ripped open. I cringe at the sight. 'Someone was hungry.' I mutter sarcastically. Isaac shoots me a look. So does Derek. Okay, so not the time. Sighing, i offer them an innocent smile, causing Derek to roll his eyes. 'That was an omega.' Derek states, replying to Isaac's question. A look of confusion crosses his face. 'An omega?' He asks. I nod my head. 'There's a lot more going on in Beacon Hill's that meets the eye Isaac.' I explain. 'Now, we're going to tell you something and i know it's going to sound ridiculous at first, but we have proof. We have an offer that might help you out of your situation.' I continue. Glancing at Derek, who gives me a nod, i allow my body to change, my bones cracking and my eyes changing color.

Isaac stares at me. 'What are you?' He asks, totally absorbed in staring at me. It makes me blush slightly, having someone stare so much. Derek speaks up. 'We're werewolves, and we'd like you to join our pack. I know what happens at home Isaac. What we're offering, it could help with that. You'd become stronger, faster and your senses would be heightened. You'd be able to see, hear and smell things so much better than before. Also, you'd heal almost immediately, so any bones broken would heal.' Isaac stares at us, blue eyes wide in surprise. 'There are only one or two downsides to this.' I tell him. If he's even going to think about it then he needs to know everything. 'We're hunted because of what we are, and there are hunters in town. The _Argents._' I say the name with bitter taste. 'Also, on the full moon, until you learn to control the shift, you'll have to be chained up; otherwise you'll more than likely kill someone.' I finish. Somehow, the latter doesn't seem as bad as the first.

Isaac stutters through his words. 'You want me? To become like you?' He asks. I nod my head, giving him a smile. It'll be hard for him to see since its dark, but I like to think it'd be reassuring knowing that it's there. 'Can I, um, have some time to think about this?' He asks nervously. I chuckle, and Derek speaks up. 'Of course you can, if you want to find me i'll be at the old train depot in town.' He says, clasping Isaac on the shoulder, and then turning to me. 'Make sure he gets home okay, Scott's getting into a bit of trouble chasing the omega and hunters are nearby. I'll be back later okay?' He tells me. I give him a smile and nod my head, and then he's off into the woods. Isaac turns to watch him go. 'So, where do you live?' I ask him nicely. He turns to face me. 'Oh, no don't worry about it, i'll be fine.' He tells me. I shake my head.

'You don't understand. Derek is the alpha, the leader of the pack. He gave me an order, and it'd be seen as disrespecting him if i disobeyed him. So, where do you live?' I ask. He tells we the address, and we begin walking that way, Isaac asking me lots of questions. When we finally reach his house, he looks frightened to go inside. 'Don't worry Isaac. I don't want to pressure you into getting the bite, but things will get better if you do. I'll see you tomorrow at school?' I ask him. He gives me a small smile and nods. I watch him as he enters his house, until his father starts shouting at him. Walking away was hard, but if i interfered things could end badly. The cold air is biting, so i run home, hoping to get snuggled into bed to catch some sleep for school tomorrow.

When Derek gets back it's just after midnight. I'm laid on the sofa, eyes closed and headphones on low. Cracking one open, i see Derek looks pissed. 'What's up big guy?' He scowls. 'Do you have to call me that?' He asks. I laugh. 'Yeah, it amuses me.' I tell him honestly. He rolls his eyes. Lifting my feet, i let him sit down, then place my feet in his lap, just like i did last time we were like this. 'So, what happened? Is Scott alright?' I ask. He nods. 'There are more Argents in town. Gerard, Chris's father. He declared war earlier. The omega that was looking for me? He cut him in half.' He mutters. My mouth drops open. After Peter, i figured we'd have a break from all the bad stuff, but i guess i was wrong. There is no rest for the wicked. Or whatever. I should have known that they were going to retaliate to Kate's death. I mean, a werewolf _did _rip her throat out.

He explains what happened, and then i tell him about Isaac. 'I think there's a good chance that he'll ask for it. I mean, his father seems like a grade A ass, and he looks like he needs some power in his life. The poor guy was so scared to go inside his own house.' I explain. Derek frowns. 'I don't understand how anyone can hit their own child.' He mutters. He gets the look. The one that tells me he's thinking about his family, so i let him have his moment and keep quiet for a few seconds.

When he shakes his head, i reply. 'Me either. I'll talk to him at school tomorrow, see if he's decided.' He gives me a small smile. Getting up, he picks me up, just like he did after the full moon, and carries me to my room. Laying me on the bed, he leans down and gives me a soft kiss. 'Get some sleep; you have to be up early.' He says gently. I nod my head, and give him a kiss on the cheek, smiling shyly at him. He chuckles, then stands and leaves. 'Sweet dreams.' He says just before he leaves. My insides feel all weird; i think its called butterflies? I've never had this feeling before. It's weird, but i like it.

School the next day passes by slowly. Time seems to be dragging, and i'm so bored that i nearly drop to sleep in chemistry. A text comes through to my phone.

**_Derek _**

**'**Don't drop to sleep in lesson. Isaac came by, asked for the bite. Good job.'

I grin at that. I have a new brother. Isaac seems like a cute kid, quite shy and quiet. Although i have a motor mouth as a best friend, i also like quiet people. I think i and Isaac will be fast friends. I don't see him that day, Derek most likely ordered him to stay home and heal. The bite does take its toll on you. Usually makes you pass out, or well at least with me it did.

When night time comes, I go to the train depot that Derek has found for us to begin training again. Since Isaac is a new werewolf, he's going to need lots of help learning how to control it, which means that we need a secluded area that the hunters don't know about. And with creepy Gerard in town, i can only imagine how hard things are going to get. We spend most of the time doing it up a little, since we're going to be spending lots of time there. For an hour or so I and Derek train, and i haven't lost my edge. Infact, i think going up against Peter _twice _helped me; i did manage to knock Derek down more than three times. That's a personal best. 'Getting a little slow there, old man.' I tease him. He growls at me, and tackles me to the ground. 'What was that?' He says into my ear. It makes me shiver from the proximity. My hearing picks up. Isaac is nearby. Shoving Derek off me, we go into the nearest train. It's dark inside, but with our eyes there's no need for light. Isaac's heart is beating frantically.

'Derek! Derek?' He shouts, running into the cart. I glance at the man, and his eyes are glowing red, showing himself. 'It's my dad, i think he's dead.' Isaac says. I frown. What's happened? Derek steps out of the darkness. 'What did you do?' He asks. Isaac takes a deep breath. 'That's the thing, it wasn't me!' He says, worriedly. His heartbeat didn't change. He's telling the truth.

**AN: So, there we have it! :) I really enjoyed writing this. Hope you enjoyed it! :) **

**Please R+R! :) **

**All mistakes are mine; no beta! **

**-Mills. **


	17. Chapter 17

After getting all the information out of Isaac, Derek instructs him to go home like nothing's happened. Also, he instructed not to say anything to Scott, which only confused Isaac. So while i was walking him up the stairs, i explain Scott. 'Scott is also a wolf, but for some reason he doesn't trust Derek, and refuses to join the pack. If he finds out that Derek's changing people, he'll most likely try to stop him, and we don't need things to become too complicated. There's always a risk in tel`

ling people, some may say no, so we have to be truly sure about them. Keep an eye out yeah? And if you make it to school tomorrow, i'll see you there.' I say, giving him a smile. Derek comes up not long after. 'He seems really nervous.' I state. Derek just hums, and takes my hand in his as we walk to his car.

The next day at school files by, and i decide to head to lacrosse practice to see if Isaac is okay. I'd seen him in English, and then again at lunch, but i remember what Scott was like when he was first bitten. Lacrosse is most likely going to cause Isaac to change. Sitting in the bleachers, i pull out my sketch pad, and happily sketch the players as they play. Scott is acting funny though. One by one, he runs out of the net and jumps the players, taking a big whiff of them. _He knows! _Pulling out my phone, I text Derek, alerting him of the situation. Isaac's turn is getting nearer and nearer, until there's only Jackson between them. But something happens. Jackson steps out, claiming his shoulder is hurting. Did Derek give him the bite and not tell me?

I decide to ask him, so i fire off another text.

**Rogue **

Did you bite Jackson?

He doesn't reply for a few minutes, and when he does it's only one word.

**Derek **

_Yes. _

I'm angry. Why didn't he tell me? Jackson will be a shitty werewolf, probably a lot like Peter, only in it for power. I growl at my phone, then look back up and watch as Isaac and Scott interact. They drop to the floor, eyes slowly meeting each others. I'm snapped out of it when i hear the Sheriff's voice. He and two deputies are walking onto the field. _Oh no, not good! _Quickly jumping up, i hit call and wait for Derek to pick up. 'The cops are here for Isaac. They think he killed his father. They're taking him into custardy.' I explain quickly, running up to Scott and Stiles. I don't give him chance to reply, instead hanging up so i can talk to the two idiots known as my best friend. 'What's going on?' I ask, fishing for information. My phone rings, and Derek's name flashes up on the screen, but i ignore him for now. He's probably pissed that i hung up on him, but meh. Right now i need information. 'They think Isaac killed his dad.' Stiles says. 'Did you know Derek bit him?' Scott asks, clearly unimpressed. I bite my lip. 'Yeah i did. But i understand why. Derek needs a pack if we're going to go up against Gerard. He told me what happened in the woods the other day.' I tell him, mostly as a reminder. Derek texts me, telling me that he's on the way to the school and that i better be outside waiting for him. So i turn away from the guys, and make my way to my locker to drop off my things.

Derek is there waiting, with Scott. I frown a little, and Derek scowls. 'I told you to be waiting.' He says. I shrug and climb into the back of the car. 'Where we off to?' I ask. Scott replies. 'Isaac's.' I cringe at what we're going to find. The atmosphere around that house is a big enough put off; i dread to think what it's going to feel like once we're inside. We wait until its dark before entering, and i briefly see Jackson outside his house with creepy Matt who takes photo's of everyone. Once we're inside, Derek switches the flashlight on he's brought. I idly wonder why, it's not as if we need it. Pushing the thoughts away, i follow the guys towards another door. 'How do you know Isaac didn't kill his dad?' Scott asks. Derek replies. 'Because i trust my senses.' We continue walking a little. 'And it's all of them, not just say, your sense of smell.' Derek continues. I smirk at that. 'You, uh, saw the lacrosse thing today?' Scott asks. I roll my eyes. 'Yeah.' Derek replies. 'Did it look that bad?' He asks. I chuckles, and both I and Derek clamp a hand on Scott's shoulders, and reply. 'Yeah.'

We head down into the basement, Derek telling Scott to use his senses. It leads him towards the back, where a freezer sits. The energy around it is electrifying, and i can barely breathe with the amount of emotions i'm feeling. Anger and sadness are the main two. Scott opens it, and reveals its use. Claw marks, clearly made my human fingers have been etched into it, dried blood still present. Isaac's dad must have locked him in here. Turning away, i close my eyes and take a deep breath. How can someone do such a thing to their son? No wonder there is so much emotion in the air. Walking away, i take a few deep breaths to control the anger building in my chest, and head back up the stairs, deciding to wait in the car. I can't be in there.

Derek comes back out fifteen minutes later, and explains that Stiles is on his way to take us to the station. We drive in silence there, but i can feel the questioning looks i'm getting from Derek. When we pull up, Stiles finally speaks. 'The keys are protected in a lock box in my father's office. The thing is we have to get past the front desk.' He states. Derek glances at me, and then begins to get out. 'I'll distract her.' He says. I frown. 'Wha, you? No, you're not going in there!' Stiles shouts, grabbing Derek's shoulder. Derek stares at the hand on his shoulder, then at Stiles, and then back to his shoulder. 'I'm taking my hand off.' Stiles states, removing it. 'I was exonerated.' Derek tells us. I snort a little. 'You're still a person of interest.' I mutter. He shoots me a glare, and Stiles says. 'What she said.'

We fall into silence. 'Okay, so what you going to do?' Stiles asks, finally giving in. Derek raises an eyebrow. 'I'm going to distract her.' He blinks. I roll my eyes. 'How? By punching her in the face?' Stiles asks. I smile at that.

'No, by talking to her.'

'Okay, what're you going to open with? Give me a sample.'

Oh, this should be good. Derek sighs and looks away. Oh, that's nice, dead silence. Stiles voices my thoughts. 'Dead silence. That should work beautifully. Any other ideas?' Derek makes a point to "think" about it. 'Thinking about punching you in the face.' Stiles just stares. I roll my eyes and climb over the seats, sitting in between them. 'Can we just get this over with? I remember my first full moon, Isaac is most likely shifting if he hasn't already, and i don't really want to see any more dead bodies sooo.' I say. They both turn to me, so i just raise an eyebrow. Stiles huffs, but gets out anyways. Derek goes in first, using his 'technique' to distract the deputy. I scowl as Stiles rolls his eyes. Derek's flirting. He never flirted with me. I and Stiles head to the sheriff's office, but the box has already been opened, meaning that whoever is here to kill Isaac has the keys.

We make our way down the hall silently, until we bump into someone. He looks like he works here, but he has an arrow sticking out of his leg. Huh. I back away a little, but Stiles doesn't notice until it's too late, and the hunter grabs him, dragging him down the hallway. I race infront of them, determined to get to Isaac first. Stiles must pull the fire alarm, because not long after it's blaring through my ears. When i reach the cells, i see that a door has been broken off, and it's pretty obvious that Isaac got out. The hunter and Stiles come in seconds later, and freeze to the spot, looking at the cell. I turn to face them, and shrug.

A growl comes from my right, and that's when Isaac pounces. He grabs the hunter by his collar, and throws him against the wall. He then goes on to break the guys arm, and knock him out cold against the wall. Isaac turns back to me and Stiles, and i wolf out, hoping to stop him. Stiles goes to hide behind the desk. I don't need to however, because Derek comes in, crushing the wolfsbane, and then roars at Isaac, bringing him back. He whimpers into the wall, and Stiles asks 'How did you do that?' I change back, and give him a hand up. 'I'm the alpha.' Derek replies. Once Isaac has med down, Derek helps him up. We leave via the back entrance.

The next few days pass by easily, nothing interesting going on. Until i catch sight of someone. I think her name is Erica. We'd being climbing the rock wall, and Erica had started to panic. Coach had talked her down, but she'd been stupid enough to go back, and start having an epilepsy seizure halfway up. Scott had luckily caught her, and an ambulance had been phoned. I'm now sat in class, wondering something. Erica would benefit from the bite. But would it cure her epilepsy? I decide to ask Derek.

**_Rogue _**

_Think i found pack mate #2. Would the bite get rid of epilepsy? _

Derek doesn't reply for a while.

**_Derek _**

_Who? It should. _

I sigh. Part of me doesn't want to tell him Erica's name, but if the bite takes and it helps her, then why shouldn't I? Oh that's why. Scott would be pissed if he ever found out i suggested it. I have a mental debate for around five minutes, before deciding.

**_Rogue _**

_Erica. You'll find her at the hosp. Had a seizure today. Think she'd benefit from bite, check out? _

He doesn't reply, but i figure he's on the way to the hospital. Once chemistry is over, i make my way to art. My phone buzzes.

**_Derek_**

_Good job. She accepted. She suggested someone. Boyd? Know him? _

I reply instantly. I do know Boyd.

**_Rogue _**

_Yep. Loner, doesn't really talk to anyone. Works at ice rink after school. Want me to talk? _

**_Derek_**

_No. I'll pay him a visit. The sooner the better. _

I don't reply, instead i concentrate on my art piece. I have an exam coming up soon, and i need to be prepared. However, Derek texts me again.

**_Derek _**

_Some alone time tonight? We need to talk about what's going on. Don't worry nothing bad. _

I smile a little. Sending off a quick reply yes, i put my phone in my pocket and get on with my drawing.

Once i'm home, I guzzle down an energy drink and crack on with my homework, wanting to get it out of the way before Derek gets here. I'm finished within half an hour, and he's still not here. An uneasy feeling settles into my stomach. Has something happened? Another text comes through. It's Scott.

_Derek's going afta some1 else. Boyd. U knw? Meet me at ice rink! _

So that's where Derek is. Without replying, i slip back into my shoes and drive over to the rink. I can smell everyone here, except Stiles. Isaac is talking about being a fugitive. 'No need to ask what Rogues opinion is.' Derek says, without turning round. I walk onto the ice, careful not to fall and make a fool out of myself. Derek nods his head at Scott, and Isaac and Erica make their way over to him, causing Scotty to shift. Speeding up a little, i rush for them, hoping to stop them. Scott is the eldest bitten wolf, he'll kick their ass. And i don't want them to fight. 'Derek!' I growl at him. He grabs my wrist and pulls me towards him, clamping an arm around my waist. I struggle to break free, but his hold only gets stronger. 'Stop fighting me.' He growls quietly in my ear. I don't listen, but instead fight harder, shooting him a glare. His eyes glow red, and my wolf stops fighting. My glare does not shift from him though. 'I can't believe you did that!' I whisper to him, angry. He just rolls his eyes.

Turning back to the fight, i see Scott slide Erica and Isaac back towards us. 'You don't get it! He's just using you for power! He's made it out like he's giving you a gift, but all he's done is turn you into a bunch of guard dogs!' Scott shouts. I look down at the ice. It may seem that way, but Derek needs a pack to survive. We can't do much with just the both of us, and since Scotty refuses to join us we need more wolves. Derek agrees with Scott. 'He's right. It is about power. But you know you can't beat me.' He says smugly, claws snapping out. I go to stop him, but again he uses him alpha thingy on me and i have to do as i'm told. Kneeling down beside Isaac and Erica, i make sure that they're okay. They're already healing, which is good. Erica is the first one to wake up. 'Thanks for the help.' She snaps. I growl at her. 'Don't start. I would have if Derek didn't stop me.' I snap right back. I'm pissed at Derek. Firstly he bit Jackson. I mean, out of everyone he chose that idiot? Then he got the new wolves to try and fight Scott. And now he's fighting Scott, and with the look of things, he's winning. 'You clearly didn't fight hard enough to get away.' She says snarkily. I allow my eyes glow, trying to tell her not to push me. 'When Derek uses his alpha eyes on you, you'll understand why i couldn't do anything. And this is no way to treat the person who suggested you in the first place, so how about you drop the bitch act hmm?' I snap.

She looks shocked at my revelation. Yeah that's right bitch. I suggested you. She quietens down after that. Once they're up, I give Scott one last look, my eyes telling him i'm sorry, and then i head back outside. I'm no longer in the mood to talk. Sitting in the car, i let the radio take over me, and i tap my fingers on the steering wheel. I've calmed down some, but i'm still pissed at Derek, mainly for using his wolf powers on me. It bring back bad memories of Peter, he used them more than once to stop me. Shaking my head, as if to shake the thought's away, i see Derek, Isaac, Erica and Boyd leaving. Derek says something to them, and after they've finished talking, I see Erica and Boyd walking away, chatting between themselves. Isaac heads over to me, while Derek climbs into his car. 'Derek's pissed you know. He says that you're to head straight to your place and that he'll meet you there.' Isaac informs me once i've wound the window down. I give him a nod. 'Of course he's pissed. Look, i got to go. Cya at school tomorrow?' I murmur.

After wishing goodbye to Isaac, i glance once more at the Camaro, and then start up my baby. I'm betting i'm in big trouble. Disobeying the alpha usually means punishment, or so i should think. We haven't actually talked about that just yet. Once i'm out of the parking lot, i hear the Camaro roar to life, and Derek follows not far behind. Someone wants to make sure i do indeed go home i see. Once I'm there, i climb out and sigh. Derek needs to understand that Scott's my friend, and although i'm apart of his pack, i'm not going to agree on everything he decides on. He's not back yet, so i head to my room and start with my nightly routine. Change into a baggy tee and some boy shorts, brush my hair and teeth and click my lava lamp on. Collapsing onto my bed, i pull out the book i've somehow managed to keep up with, and turn to the page i'm on. I get about halfway down it when i hear the door open and close, loudly. I'm guessing he slammed it shut. Rolling my eyes, i close the book and stand, ready for a confrontation.

But he doesn't come to my room, which confuses me. I stand for a few minutes, trying to figure out what the hell i'm supposed to do. Finally, i decide to go search for him. Heading into the living room, i see he's not there so i head to the kitchen. When i get there, someone grabs my waist and pushes me up against the counter. Letting out a yelp, I open up my senses, and Derek's scent wafts towards me. What the hell is he doing? 'You were going to disobey me, _again!' _ He snarls at me. I gulp a little. I've never seen him like this. 'I, Scott's my friend Derek. I wasn't going to stand by and watch you hurt him for no reason!' I snap back. He growls at me, and i feel his lips on mine, kissing me ferociously. So _this _is how he's going to punish me. Wait, that makes no sense. I kiss him back though. He nudges my legs open, and edges between them, his body covering mine. The kiss lasts for quite some time, and when he pulls back i'm out of breath. 'You were setting a bad example for the new ones. You _cannot _disobey your alpha without punishment.' He growls at me.

Putting his hands into my short hair, he grips it, tugging my head back, revealing my neck. His lips are on it in seconds, nipping, sucking and biting marks that heal within minutes of him putting them there. A moan slips out of my mouth, and i move closer to him. He tugs me up, and I wrap my legs around his waist. If this is what happens every time he gets mad at me, then well; i'm going to have to make him mad more often. His hands land on my ass, and he squeezes, coaxing another moan out of me. He continues with his nipping, edging my t-shirt down, nipping at my collarbone. His hands move to my hips, slowly edging the top up. 'Wait!' I gasp, trying to catch my breath. Things are moving _waaay too quick here. _'Can we slow down? This is the first relationship i've ever been in; i _don't _want to ruin it by rushing things.' I murmur. He pulls away slightly, our eyes meeting. I can see the lust in them, but also the understanding.

He gives me a nod. 'Of course, i'm sorry.' He says, looking away. I roll my eyes. 'Look big guy, i'm happy that you want to, and _I _want to, just not yet. We've only known eachother a few months, and we've only been whatever _this _is like a week and a half. But, we can defiantly have hot make out sessions like that again. I certainly won't protest about them.' I tell him, grinning widely. He chuckles, then leans in and kisses me again. We stop like that for quite some time, making out in my kitchen. And for the first time since the whole werewolf thing happened, i feel like i'm safe. Like i'm _home. _

**AN: So, there we have it! :) Hope ya enjoyed it! Sorry it's a day late, i had a shitty day yesterday. I might get chapters out quicker this next week, i broke up from college for a week today so i have all the time in the world to write! :D **

**Please review! **

**All mistakes are mine; no beta. **

**-Mills. **

**:3 **


	18. Chapter 18

**AN: I DO NOT OWN TEEN WOLF :( **

When i collapse into bed that night, I have a pretty big grin plastered to my face. I'm insanely happy, even though Derek is still a little mad at me, but meh. We'd eventually moved to the couch and put a movie on, not that we watched most of it. It was just background noise. However, my mood changes when i drop to sleep. My night is filled with nightmares, mainly about Peter being alive and coming to kill me, or worse; Zak or Derek. I wake several times, my heart pounding in my chest, and dripping sweat. When i bolt up the third time, i feel an arm around my waist. I begin to panic. Who the hell is in my bed? Getting ready to attack, i allow my claws to come out before slowly turning to face them. However, i find a sleeping Derek. And boy does he look cute. Usually, he looks all broody and sad, but in his sleep he looks innocent and like his age. He must have realized i was having nightmares and decided to come cuddle me.

The thought brings a smile to my face. Lying back down, i snuggle into his chest a little, and his arm instinctively drops over my waist, pulling me in closer. I spend a good few minutes studying him. Dressed in some PJ bottoms and a tight plain white t-shirt, he looks normal. Nothing like an alpha. I trace his face with my fingertips, letting them slide over his lips, his eyes and into his hair. He snuggles his head into the crook of my neck, and the feel of his breath on my neck tickles a little, causing me to giggle. He stirs, and pulls back, eyes half open. 'Go back to sleep.' He mumbles, pulling me in even more. I relax into his arms, enjoying the feeling of having him so close, protecting me. When i do eventually drop back to sleep, my dreams are happy, no Peter in sight. When i wake for school, I have my head on his chest, his arm around my waist, underneath me. He's awake, and watching me. Well, it's more like studying me. Cranking my eyes open a little, he gives me a smile. I give him a sleepy smile back, then close my eyes and snuggle into him some more. I really should be getting up for school, but i'm too happy and cosy where i am to care.

He must think that education is important though, because he forces me out of bed. 'Come on Rogue, you have to go to school. It _is _important.' He stresses. I shake my head, and pull the covers over my head. He'd got out of bed and pulled my curtains open. The sunlight had landed straight on me, and my eyes had been open, so it'd temporarily blinded me. 'Dick.' I muttered, causing him to chuckle. Eventually i pull myself out of bed, and sleepily walk to the closet to pull out some clothes. Grabbing a pair of washed out blue jeans that literally stick to my legs and take about five minutes to get into, along with a black Iron Maiden t-shirt; i drag myself towards the shower. Having to rush, i only have time to wash my hair before i have to get out. Towelling myself off I grab my clean clothes and start tugging them on. The jeans do indeed take a few minutes to get on, but they are so surprisingly comfortable that i don't care. The t-shirt is a tad tighter than i'd usually wear, hugging my body slightly, but i'm too tired to care.

Socks go on next, some with fries printed on them. Waggling my toes, i chuckle to myself before finishing the rest of my routine. Derek has made breakfast, which i'm grateful for. Usually i don't eat it, too lazy to get out of bed early to have enough time, but since becoming a wolf i get hungry quite often. After munching down a plate of scrambled eggs and bacon, Derek drives me to school. It's Friday, meaning we have the whole weekend to ourselves. Hopefully. The lacrosse game is tonight, and i'd told Isaac i'd come and watch him play, but Derek out right refused. I'd pouted at him, but accepted that when he said no, he meant no. The drive to school was made in mostly silence, only a little bit of chatter passing between us. Undoubtedly Derek wants to know about my nightmares, but i've never been one to show my weaknesses, so he's going to have to suck it up.

School passes by at a normal pace, Stiles being used as a messenger between Scott and Allison, since her dad had refused to let them see eachother. Apparently her parents were even checking her phone and emails so they couldn't talk that way. What an overreaction. At lunch i take some time for myself, heading out to do some sketching. The last few drawings i'd done were of Peter in his alpha form, and i idly wonder if Derek is capable of doing that. I spend the hour nice and relaxed, the only sound coming from my pencil making its way across the page. My art exam was on Monday, and i had to do one big image, and hand in all my sketch books. We'd been allowed to pick whatever we wanted to draw, so i'd decided to go for mythology. I'd spent some time in the library one period searching gods and goddesses, and then had printed some of their images off for me to recreate in my final piece. I already knew what i wanted it to look like.

After lunch i only had three lessons left, but since the game started at 4:30 i'd told Derek I was going to stay behind and do some homework. He wasn't happy about it, and he may have pouted a little, but he'd agreed after i pointed out it was him that said education was important. He'd grumbled a little, and had kept me in the car to practically eat my face for a few minutes before reluctantly letting me leave. He may be a 'sourwolf' around everyone else, but most of the time with me he's a huge softy. By the time the game comes around, i've been let in on the plan by Allison of all people. 'I know you're in Derek's pack, and you're most likely going to tell him, but i figured you deserved to know.' She says honestly. She shocked me. After seeing her shoot Derek I didn't think i'd be able to forgive her, but the fact that she was letting me in on a plan that the boy's had come up with made my anger towards her go away a little.

So here i am, sat in the bleachers cheering Isaac on, when i see Stiles heading over to Allison and Gerard, to get the keys to the principal's office. Standing up, i follow at a safe distance, ready to see what he finds. However he's sidetracked by Lydia, so i head into the school and decide to wait for him to get here. I'm about to turn the corner to the office when i see Derek and Erica heading to the pool. What the hell are they doing here? My curiosity piped, i follow them instead, until we get to the pool. It freaks me out, being this close to water when i can't swim, but i don't let my fear show. 'You can come out you know.' Derek says to me. I grin a little, and step out of the shadows and walk over to them. Erica even smiles at me. Guess my revelation seems to have changed her mind about me. Ignoring her, I stand next to Derek, who gives me a small smile. 'Here to talk to Stiles huh? He's heading to Gerard's office.' I tell him. Derek nods at Erica, who nods back and then leaves, more than likely to fetch Stiles. Once she's gone, Derek grabs my hand. My heart is beating quite fast being so close to water. 'Are you okay?' He asks me softly. Biting my lower lip, i look away and nod. 'Yeah, just a little nervous.' I admit. He looks a tad confused, so i glance quickly at the water. 'You can't swim?' He asks me. I sigh, and then scowl. 'No, I didn't mean it like that!' He backtracks quickly. I sigh, and look at him. He looks truly apologetic.

I don't get chance to reply, because Erica is close by with Stiles. As they walk back through the doors, we step around the corner. 'Ah, Derek.' Stiles mutters, clearly unimpressed. I roll my eyes. Who else was he expecting? The tooth fairy? 'Stiles, tell me what you saw at the mechanic's garage.' Derek commands. Stiles comes back with some witty sarcastic remark, and i have to bite my lip to stifle the chuckle i know will slip out if i don't. Derek glares at him, making Stiles proceed to explain what the creature looks like. 'Sounds like a big snake.' I mutter, mainly to myself. I and Derek are still holding hands, which doesn't go unnoticed by either Erica or Stiles. Erica simply raises an eyebrow but winks, whereas Stiles just glares. Derek squeezes my hand. 'What? Have you seen it? You guys have this look on your face as though you know what i'm talking about.' Stiles asks, half curious, half paranoid.

We both notice both Derek and Erica are looking up, so we look up too. And there is what i'd call, a giant snake with a tail. It looks truly terrifying, even worse than Peter, and well, now i know i'm going to be having different nightmares. The thing kind of screeches, and jumps down, effectively knocking Erica to the side. I push Stiles behind us. 'Stiles run!' Derek shouts. See, he does care! Stiles is frozen to the spot, as Derek turns back around. The thing slices Derek's neck with a claw. 'Derek, your neck!' I shout. Stiles curses and moves towards him, grabbing an arm and slinging it over his shoulder. I grab the other one and do the same. We huddle off, Derek's weight weighing us down a little. 'Call Scott!' Derek says, clearly not happy. Stiles pulls out his phone, and then proceeds to drop it. That boy, i swear he's too clumsy for it to be natural.

Once Stiles lets go, Derek falls into the water, and since i have a hold of his arm, i'm dragged too. I don't get chance to let out a scream, but i open my mouth to try. Water fills it, so i quickly close it, along with my eyes. We're drifting to the bottom, and because Derek is heavier than me, and because i can't swim, we just keep sinking. I feel the water shifting as Stiles jumps in after us, picking Derek up and helping us up to the surface. We both splutter, coughing up water once we break the surface. I kick my legs frantically, trying to stay afloat. 'Hey! Calm down, don't panic!' Derek orders me. How am i supposed to stop panicking? 'If you haven't noticed Derek, i'm in eight feet of water, and i CANNOT swim! So sorry if i'm panicking a little!' I snap at him, still trying to find a rhythm in my legs.

After about another five minutes of flailing i manage to get a hand of treading water. I manage to keep the other side of Derek up, so our faces aren't half under the water. 'Do you see it?' Stiles asks. I glance around, and seeing no sign of it, tell him no. Derek does the same. Stiles begins to swim towards the edge, but something catches my eye. 'Wait, stop, STOP!' I shout. We do stop, and Stiles looks in the direction i'm looking. There the ugly bastard is. 'I swear if i get out of here i'm going to kill the bloody thing. I'm going to have nightmares for a month about this.' I mutter a nasty taste in my mouth. Derek glances at me. It seems he's paralysed from the neck down, meaning he can't really do much. 'Calm down, we're going to get out here just fine, don't panic. We don't need to be dealing with a panic attack on top of this okay? Just breathe.' He says softly. I nod my head, and concentrate on breathing properly. We must stop in silence for about an hour, until Stiles can't control himself and begins to blab about everything and everything. I think i learn more in the next hour than i ever have in school. Seriously, how does the guy's brain keep up with his mouth? It's both infuriating and awing to see it.

I'm the first one to break. I think we must have been in here for about another 45 minutes when i start struggling to move my legs. 'Okay, i don't think i can do this for much longer.' I gasp. My legs are going numb and i they're extremely heavy, making it difficult to move them. Stiles breaks about five minutes later. 'Okay, me either. My legs are so heavy i think we might sink just from the weight of them!' He groans. I have to agree with him. Between Derek being like 200 pound of pure muscle, and both mine and Stiles legs weighing what feels like a ton, we may just drown. Pushing the thought away, i catch Stiles glancing at his phone. 'No Stiles you can't! I won't be able to keep him up on my own!' I shout. Derek catches on quickly. 'No, don't Stiles.' Stiles eyes his phone one more time. 'Can't you just trust me for one second?' He shouts. I scowl. 'Stiles, you know i trust you, but i'm already afraid of drowning, i'd really rather it stay a nightmare and not have it become reality.' I confess. No one except Zak knew about me being afraid of drowning, and here i am practically announcing it to the world. 'No! You don't trust me, i don't trust you.' Derek replies. I sag, my legs getting heavier by the second. 'You do know it's us that's keeping you afloat right?' He asks. Derek growls. 'Have you realised that i'm paralyzed from the neck down in _seven_ feet of water?' He shouts. I close my eyes. 'It's actually eight. But i'd be grateful if you stopped reminding me of where i am.' I mutter quietly, so only Derek can hear me.

He shoots me a glare, but when he sees my face he softens a little. 'You so own me after this.' I mutter to him. He nods his head in acceptance. Taking a look at Stiles, i can tell he's having an internal battle. Glancing at me once more, he lets go, and I and Derek begin to sink. 'Sti..' We go under water before Derek can finish. I begin to panic again, opening my mouth. Water begins to fill my lungs, and i look at Derek, who's beneath me. His eyes are closed, and it looks like he's dead. He hits to floor, his head bouncing against the tiled floor. I land on top of him, but he still doesn't open his eyes. I'm going to murder Stiles if we don't get out of here alive. It feels as though i've been under the water for hours, and finally i feel someone wrap their arms around my waist. Grabbing onto Derek's t-shirt, i find one last bit of energy and kick my legs to help Stiles take us to the surface.

When our heads pop out, i cough up some water, and take several deep breaths, gulping in as much air as possible, slightly choking on it. Derek opens his eyes, and mutters. 'Tell me you got him.' Stiles looks uneasy, and I know Scott must have either not picked up, or hung up. 'I'm going to kill him! What's more important than helping your friends?' I roar. Stiles huffs. 'I have no idea.' Derek gives me a look, making me calm down. 'You're not going to kill anyone okay?' He says to me. I go to protest, but then he raises an eyebrow, as if he's daring me to challenge his word, so i close my mouth and nod. 'Okay, i need something to hold on to.' Stiles splutters. We look around us to try and find something, until our eyes come across the diving boards. Pushing all the remaining energy i have left into helping as best as I can, we reach the board in around two minutes. Stiles grabs on with one hand, but because it's wet he slips, and once again we're under water. We don't reach the bottom though, someone grabs onto us, hauling us out onto the side. My lungs are burning, and my whole body aches, and i don't think i'm going to be able to walk. Moving my eyes, i see Scott, transformed, crouched on the floor. The thing goes for him, wrapping its tail around his ankle, and yanking him. Scott sails through the air, landing at the other side of it. He picks up a shard of mirror, which stops the beast in its tracks.

A hand slides into mine, and i glance to find Derek is able to move some. I avert my eyes back towards Scott, to see the thing is confused by its own reflection. What the hell? It screeches again, and jumps onto the wall, then up through the roof. While Derek goes in search of Erica, I head outside with the guys. Apparently Scott knows what the bestiary is. 'Is that even a language?' Stiles complains. Archaic Latin. 'How are we supposed to find out what it is if we can't even read this thing?' Scott asks, frustrated. Derek appears out of nowhere. 'It's called a Kanima.' He mutters. We all whip our heads up. '_You _knew the _whole _time?' Stiles accuses. Derek sighs. 'No, only when it was confused by its own reflection.' Derek replies. I nod my head. 'Look, i think we should work together on this, maybe even tell the Argents.' Scott tells Derek. My head snaps up at this. _WHAT? _Is he insane? Is he forgetting that Kate tried to kill him, and now that Gerard is planning to kill _every _werewolf he comes across? 'You trust them!' Derek states. I sigh. Of course he does. He's madly in love with Allison.

'That's the thing! No one trusts anyone, while there's something bigger, and nastier than all of us out there, and we have no idea what we're going to do!' Scott shouts. I wince a little. The pressure of the water gave me a headache. I shiver slightly. I may have werewolf super heat, but the fact i've been in water, and then come out into the November chilly air is giving me goose bumps. Derek's eyes find mine, and i can tell he's worried. Giving him a small smile, he turns his attention back to Scott. 'I know one thing, when i find it, i'm going to kill it.' He replies honestly. Grabbing my head, he pulls me to his side, wraps an arm around my waist and cuddles me, pulling me along with him and Erica. Looking back to my friends, i see that Scott's jaw is clenched, where as Stiles still looks mildly surprised. I turn away, snuggling into Derek's side some more, trying to steal some of his heat. He's like a frikkin radiator.

**AN**: **So, chapter eighteen! :) hope you enjoyed it! **

**Please please review, it'd make me happy! Like i've said before, lots of people are viewing, but only 2-3 people are actually reviewing, and although they're enjoying the story it's putting me off writing more chapters. So please PLEASE review and tell me what you think? I don't want to stop writing! :(**

**All mistakes are mine; no beta. **

**-Mills. **

**:3 **


	19. Chapter 19

**AN: I DO NOT OWN TEEN WOLF :'( **

The next day we meet up as a pack. Derek thinks that Jackson is the Kanima. I mean, he did bite him, yet he hasn't shifted yet. So we head to the train depot, which is our meeting place. I'd suggested that we meet at my apartment, but Derek said that was my space and that he didn't want the pack invading it. Derek has sent Isaac and Erica off to find Jackson, and Boyd to make sure that Scott doesn't come here to interrupt. I don't think he even knows where this place is to be honest. That leaves me and him behind, alone. Pulling me close, he kisses me roughly. When we break apart, i give him a shy smile. I'm still trying to get used to the whole relationship thing, i don't have a clue what to do, but Derek seems happy. "How about a date tonight?" He murmurs against my lips. I grin, and nod my head. 'Sure, what would you like to do?' I ask him. He shrugs. 'Well that's up to you.' He replies.

And that makes me freak out a little. I've never been on a date in my life, and all the ones i've seen in the movies are always so serious, usually dinner dates. I don't want that. I give him a smile, which he returns. 'I'll think about it.' I say. He nods, and we turn to face Jackson, who's being dragged down the steps. Depositing him on the floor, Isaac and Erica take a step back, but not too far away that they won't be able to reach him within a second. 'What happened on the full moon?' I ask. Derek had decided that Jackson probably liked me better, which i'd scoffed at. But then when i think about it, it's most likely true. So i was the one doing the questioning. Erica doesn't look pleased, but Isaac gives me a smile. 'Nothing happened! You're alpha promised me something, and i didn't get it!' Jackson spits out. I raise an eyebrow. Derek told me that if the bite didn't take, then it kills you, yet here's Jackson, neither a werewolf, nor dead.

'He gave you the bite. So something must have happened!' I argue, voice getting a little louder. I begin to pace a little. Three steps one way, three steps the other. 'No, nothing! And i can prove it.' Jackson replies smugly. I furrow my eyebrows. 'Excuse me?' I ask. He grins. 'Yeah, I have proof nothing happened!' I give him a 'well?' look, so he elaborates. 'I recorded myself. While you were cowering in the corner scared of what you were going to become, i was preparing for my history to change. But nothing happened. Let me get the recording.' He begs a little. I turn to Derek, who i can see if trying not to laugh. Got to keep up the whole 'i am an alpha, hear me roar' look. This means no laughing. Isaac makes up for it though. He bursts into laughter, causing Erica to giggle a little. God, she's so annoying. If i knew she was going to turn into this i would never have suggested her.

'You know Jackson; i think i'd prefer to do it my way.' Derek speaks up. I step back, and allow him to take the floor. He holds the piece of mirror that was smashed yesterday. This is Isaac's and Erica's que to move in. They pull Jackson up, and pry his mouth open. 'A snake cannot be poisoned by its own venom.' Derek explains, tilting the piece and allowing a drop to fall into the open mouth. The let him go, and he drops to the floor, paralyzed. This confuses me. If he's not the Kanima, then who the hell is? I think back to whom else has been bitten, and hasn't changed, yet isn't dead. _Lydia. _'You know Jackson, you're still a snake. Just not the one we're looking for.' Derek murmurs and turns away. Erica leaves to find Boyd, and Derek grabs my wrist pulling me along. Isaac stays behind to speak to Jackson about retracting his statement to the police. Guess being a fugitive isn't fun.

I spend the afternoon preparing for my exam on Monday, and trying to come up with some ideas for tonight. I think i've decided what i want to do, but i need to know what the weather's going to be like. Checking the weather app, i see it's going to be a clear night. I grin happily to myself. Derek sneaks up on me and wraps his arms around my waist. 'Whatcha doing?' He asks into my neck. I chuckle. 'Trying to concentrate, you're very distracting you know?' I murmur. Now it's his turn to chuckle. 'Me?' He asks innocently. I huff. 'Yes, and you know it. Now go away and let me concentrate. I don't want to fail my exam on Monday.' I shoo him away. He grins at me, kissing my neck slightly. 'I've seen you're drawings, you have no need to worry.' He assures me. I relax into his chest, allowing him to continue his attack. He nips and sucks, and then bites. A moan slips out, which makes him bite harder. I grab onto the counter infront of me to steady myself. 'De – Derek, if you don't stop then i'm not going to be able to concentrate for the rest of the day.' I stutter out. He's very talented like that.

He doesn't stop. 'Maybe I want to keep your attention on me for the rest of the weekend.' He murmurs, and then continues. His hands slip under my t-shirt, and grip my hips. He spins me around in the chair, and attacks my lips. 'Shit, Derek!' I scold him. I can feel his smirk against my neck. Moving my head to reveal more, he lazily drags his teeth across it, making me shiver. 'You're a bad influence you know!' I groan. He chuckles, but doesn't stop. 'First you bribe me to go to school, and then you force me, and then complain when i stopped behind. And now you're keeping me all to yourself, making me miss a day of "important" education.' I hiss out. He's found the sweet spot on my neck, and oh boy does it feel good. 'Hmm, one day won't hurt.' He mutters, pulling me closer. 'It's Derek time, not school time.' See? A big cuddly teddy bear, i swear.

I grab his hips, allowing my hands to wonder. He'd taken a shower, and hadn't put a top on yet. God he's so hot. 'Derek, honestly, even if i want to do this all day, i can't. If i fail this exam, i'm blaming you.' I say, pushing him away slightly. He steps back and pouts. 'We'll spend all the time we want together tonight and over the weekend, but now? I need to concentrate.' I explain, kissing the pout away. 'You look cute when you pout.' I tease. That makes him glare. 'I am not cute. And i wasn't pouting. I just want to spend time with my girlfriend.' He says. I freeze. 'Is, that um, what we are? Boyfriend and girlfriend? We never actually talked about that you know.' I stutter, a blush hitting my cheeks. He shrugs. 'If you want us to be.' He sounds casual, but his eyes tell me that's what he wants. I give him a shy smile. 'Of course big guy, i want you all to myself.' I say, hitting his chest. He breaks out into a breathtaking smile. 'Now shoo, give me an hour and then we'll decide on what we're going to do.' I say.

He steps away, but i pull him forward by his hips, and give him one last kiss. He groans when i push him away. 'Tease.' He mutters. I grin a little, but my heated cheeks give away my embarrassment. He heads of to the living room, and i hear him switch the xbox on. He's a nerd in disguise. When i've sketched some ideas out and make plenty of notes, i close my book and head to find him. He's laid out on the sofa, playing FIFA. I collapse into his lap, making him look at me, and not the screen. He still hasn't put a t-shirt on, so i straddle him, and allow my hands to roam his upper half. 'Now who's distracting?' He mutters. I grin. 'FIFA isn't important. Art is.' I tell him. I dig my fingers into his ribs, making him spasm. 'Look who's ticklish!' I tease a huge grin on my face. The glares at me, and the other team gets the ball, scoring. I continue to tickle him, until he pauses the game and a mischievous look settles into his eyes. He puts the pad down, and lunges at me. I squeal, and jump off him, running to my room. He chases after me, following me to my room. I jump onto my bed and pull the covers over my head.

He laughs at me terrible attempt to hide. Pulling the covers off, he clambers on and pulls me into his lap. My head rests on his chest, and he wraps his arms around my small waist. 'It's nice, to act like nothing's going on isn't it?' I murmur quietly. Things have started to get weird again, and we didn't even get a break in between. One week we were dealing with crazy Peter, and the next we're dealing with a Kanima. 'Yeah it is, it reminds me of when my family were alive. Me and Laura used to play fight all the time, we'd chase each other through the woods on the full moon. We were like best friends in a sense. Cora, my younger sister used to annoy the hell out of me, always wanting me to play dress up with her. I miss them.' He admits in a soft voice. I nuzzle him, letting him know i understand. 'I've decided what i want to do tonight.' I whisper. He kisses my cheek. 'Yeah?' I hum. 'There's this place me and my father used to go every Saturday he had free. It's a small diner near the old house. I'd like to go there, and then i have a plan for something afterwards, but that's for me to know.' I murmur.

His grip tightens on me. We snuggle for about an hour, until Isaac calls. Once they've finished talking, i give Derek a look, wanting to know what's going on. 'They've tested Lydia. Apparently she failed the test.' He explains. I nod my head. I'd told him that i thought we should test Lydia. What i didn't know was that they were planning on killing her. Isaac had explained that Stiles and Allison had got her out of the school, and were not on their way to Scott's, so that's where we're heading now. 'Look, i'm going to go in and talk to them okay?' I murmur once we get there. Derek nods and lets me go. As i'm walking away, i hear Boyd murmur something. 'She does know that we're going to kill her doesn't she?' I tense up. _What? _ I may dislike Lydia Martin, but i'm not going to let them kill her. Not without trying to save her first. That's if she _is_ the Kanima. I continue walking, to make it look like i don't know what they're planning. How could he keep this from me? Anger surges through me. The backdoor is foolishly open, so i head in, making sure i slam it to ensure they know i'm here. Allison comes rushing in, cross bow at the ready. 'Whoa! I'm not here to kill Lydia!' I tell her.

She sighs in relief, and lowers the bow. 'But Derek is. He didn't tell me, i only know because Boyd spoke about it after i'd left them. I think he forgets i'm a wolf. I'm not going to let them kill her. Lydia may be a bitch, but i doubt she could turn into something as ugly as the Kanima.' Allison gives me a small smile. 'So, what's the plan?' I ask. We walk back to the front door, where Stiles is stood. He frowns at Allison, and then me. 'Stiles, do you really think i'd let them kill someone? Like i said to Allison, I and Lydia may not get along all too well, but i doubt she could turn into something as ugly as the Kanima.' I reassure him. How could he think i was just going to stand by and let Derek kill an innocent person? Sure she failed the test, but she also survived the bite, without turning. 'Scott thinks she's immune to the supernatural. And because Jackson dated her, she somehow passed it onto him, and that's why he hasn't turned into a wolf yet.' Stiles explains.

I nod my head. 'Okay, so we told Scott that we could protect ourselves until he got here. Now, we have one werewolf, a hunter, and a human. Lydia and Jackson are going to stay upstairs.' Allison explains. I nod in understanding. We fall into silence. 'So, you and Derek huh?' Stiles finally asks. I sigh. 'Yes, me and Derek. But after this, i'm not sure he'll want there to be a me and him. He thinks i'm in here trying to talk you down.' I mutter. The one relationship i've ever been in, and i'm most likely about to ruin it by siding with the wrong side. We take a look out of the window, and i see that Isaac and Isaac have finally shown. 'The whole packs here now. They're going to hate me for doing this.' I mutter to myself. Derek must have been listening in, because he's glaring at me. I give him an apologetic look and then step away, turning my back to the window. Pulling out my phone, i send off a quick text.

**_Rogue_**

_I'm sorry. _

He doesn't reply, not that i expected him to. For about fifteen minutes, we're in silence, Stiles and Allison checking the door every two minutes or so. 'What're you doing?' Stiles asks. I turn back to face them. Allison has tears in her eyes. 'I, I think i need to call my dad.' She says quietly. If she calls her father, then he's probably going to shoot, and ask questions later, meaning that Derek will be dead, along with the rest of them. 'But what about you and Scott? If he finds you here..' Stiles drifts off. 'I know! But what're we supposed to do? Derek's not here to talk, he's here to _kill_ Lyida!' She sobs a little. 'Look, we told Scott we could protect ourselves, so let's do it. Shoot one of them.' Stiles suggests. I creep back slowly. I'm not ready to see this. 'When i make it to the kitchen, i'm grabbed by the wrist and a hand covers my mouth. 'Keep quiet okay? I know that you don't want us to kill Lydia, or the other two in there, so i'll go easy on them okay? Just go outside to Derek, he's pretty pissed off and won't stop snapping at us. He needs to know you're still part of his pack.' Isaac whispers in my ear.

Derek thinks i've left the pack? Oh no. No, no no no. This isn't good. I nod my head, and he lets me go, heading the way i just came. I head out the back door to find Derek leaning against the porch. 'How can you think that i've left the pack? Just because i don't think you should kill Lydia? That's stupid Derek! I'm still with you; i just think we should have definitive proof before we kill her. And don't say she failed the test, because i know that. But she also got bitten by an _alpha_ and she's still here, and not a werewolf. Something's going on there, so there's a chance that she's immune to the kanima's venom too.' I say, raising a hand to stop him from talking. 'I know that you think killing her is the way to go, but it isn't.' I tell him. He sighs, and walks over to me. 'Look, you should know that i can't let her live. Sure, there's a chance that she's not the Kanima, but what if she is, and she kills again? That'll be on _my _shoulders. I already have enough death on my shoulders, i can't cope with anymore.' He whispers the last part.

I pull him into my arm. He wraps his around my waist, his head in my neck. 'Derek, this isn't your fault. If Lydia _is_ the Kanima, then it's Peter's fault. But i highly doubt she is. Sure she's a bitch who's bullied me ever since third grade, but i don't think she turns into an ugly killing machine.' I mumble into his chest. He pulls away. Grabbing my wrist, he takes me back around the front, where Boyd is waiting. Shadows move across the front of the house, and i see Derek smirking. What a smug bastard. He thinks its Erica and Isaac, but i know Scott finally showed up. The front door opens, and someone flings out the two of them. Isaac has been knocked out, and Erica seems to have been paralyzed. 'It's here.' I whisper. 'I see why you keep refusing me Scott. You're not an omega, you're an alpha, of your own pack.' Derek says. 'But you know you can't beat me.' He grins. I roll my eyes. Seriously, i swear he has a multiple personality disorder or something. 'Maybe not, but i _can_ hold you off until the cops get here.' Scott beams.

Cops mean the sheriff, and if he finds Derek and Isaac here, it'll mean that we'll all probably be arrested. Isaac _is _a fugitive, and Derek is still a person of interest. Sirens filter into my ears, as they do to Derek's. 'Get them out of here.' Derek orders Boyd, who nods. He picks them up, and carries them away. A huge hiss comes off the roof, and as i glance up i see the Kanima crawling away. 'Will _someone_ puh-lease tell me what the _hell_ is going on?' Lydia commands. We all look to her. 'It's Jackson.' I hear Scott say. I look to Derek, and raise an eyebrow. He scowls, then turns and walks over to his car. Flashing the gang a smile, i follow him. Once we're inside and we're driving, i open my mouth. 'Don't! Don't you dare say it.' He growls. I close my mouth. 'Say what? I was just going to ask if you still wanted to go for food.' I say innocently. He scowls at me, clearly knowing i'm lying.

He nods his head, and i give him directions to the diner i'd planned on taking him to before all of this. The outside is the same, a bright green luminous sign lights up the name. Once we're inside and we're in a booth, i finally relax. I still have a hot boyfriend, who may be acting like a five year old right now, but meh; we're all a works in progress right? 'Hey R, we've not seen you in a while. The same as always?' Sara, the elderly woman who owns the joint asks me. 'Of course, strawberry milkshake too please.' I say, giving her a small smile. While Derek is ordering, i glance towards the regular's wall, where photos of all the regulars have been put up. And there in the middle still sits the photograph of me and my father, smiling.

**AN: So, there we have it! :) Hope you enjoyed it!:D **

**Please please review! :D **

**All mistakes are mine; no beta! **

**-Mills :3 **


	20. Chapter 20: The 'Joining' of packs

**AN: I DO NOT OWN TEEN WOLF :( **

We mostly eat in silence, Derek still acting like a five year old, so i decide to break the ice. 'I am sorry you know?' I ask quietly. He looks up to me and nods. 'I know. I should listen to you more often. Jackson would make a shitty werewolf, i know that now.' He mutters. I grin at him, and kick his leg gently. 'Cheer up big guy, we all make mistakes. Now, when you're done I want to head to the preserve. May i drive your car?' I ask sweetly. He raises an eyebrow. 'Don't crash her.' He mutters, handing over the keys. I roll my eyes. 'Derek, seriously, i've driven the damn car like three times now, i'll be gentle, i promise.' I reassure him. After he's paid, we head back out, and i slide into the driver's seat. 'God, this is such a hot car, you know that right? Hot car for a hot guy.' I laugh. He gives me a cocky smirk. 'Just drive.' He responds. So i do, putting the car into drive, i set off for the preserve. It only takes ten minutes to get to where i want to go. Derek looks a little confused. 'C'mon big guy, there's something i want to share with you.' I say, grabbing his hand. I'd never brought anyone here before, not even Zak. It was mine and my father's place. We walk for a few minutes, until we come out at a clearing with a lake. 'I and my father would come here when i was younger. We'd lie on the rocks and he'd point out all the stars to me. In the summer we'd paddle in the lake.' I explain once we're sat down.

The look he gives me is one i can't decipher. We spend the next half an hour pointing out stars until my phone goes off. It's Scott.

_Followed Kanima to iron works. Can u and Derek come and help out? Argent's nearby. _

Sighing, i hand him my phone, and he scowls at it. 'C'mon big guy. We've got other things to be doing than just laying here. One day we might get some time to ourselves eh?' I say. He sighs and gets up, wrapping an arm around my waist, cuddling me into his side. He likes cuddling alot i've noticed. When we arrive, i see Scott hiding behind a concrete support beam. Derek gets out, and goes to talk to him, commanding me to stay in the car. The Kanima appears out of nowhere, and Derek spins around and starts to fight with it. I hear a car pulling up, and looking round, i see it's the Argents. Grinding my teeth, i step out of the car, only to be blocked by Scott. 'No, look, they're here to help. They won't hurt Derek.' He tells me. Is he crazy? Gerard is here, and he wants to kill every single wolf he comes across, and there just happens to be three of them here. Nodding my head, i take a step back, not wanting to cause anymore hassle than there already. Turning to face the fight, i see Derek almost take the things head off.

The Kanima goes down for a few seconds, and Derek turns his back. However, the thing just gets back up. 'Derek!' I shout. He doesn't need to turn around though, as Chris Argent empties a whole clip into it. The Kanima backs away, and then runs off, past Gerard, who doesn't even flinch. He's watches it go, and i rush to Derek. 'You should never turn your back on an enemy, god Derek!' I say into his chest. He's _so_ stupid sometimes. He rubs my back soothingly. Chris walks back to Gerard, and they have heated words. I drag Derek back to the car before they have chance to try and kill us. We drive off, our tail lights lighting up the two hunters, who are still arguing.

On Monday, i get a text off Stiles telling me they have Jackson locked up after he attacked six people at Jungle last night. Growling at my phone, i try and decide what to do. Derek will most likely kill him now he knows its Jackson. I decide to keep it to myself, if Derek wanted to find him, then he'd follow Jackson scent. There's not much i can do though, because i have six hours of an art exam to get through. The day passes by uneventful, and i get through my exam with ease, finishing my piece a few minutes before the last hour ends. Sighing with relief, i head to my locker to get my bag and to wait outside for Derek. We'd decided that now we have a full pack that we needed to do some training, since we're all still pups, even if i am the oldest. Derek can still kick my ass, and we'd not had chance to train since we killed Peter, so i'm most likely going to be a little rusty.

I find Isaac and Boyd outside, so now we just have to wait for Erica. Today is Isaac's first day back in school, so it seems Jackson did indeed retract his statement. Erica comes strutting across the parking lot like she owns the joint, and it makes me roll my eyes. Just because she looks a lot better and has guys drooling over her, doesn't mean she has to turn into a bitch. It's like there's a new Lydia Martin in school. Ever since Derek tried to kill her, she's been a helluva lot nicer than usual, and i'm actually starting to like her; well, just a teeny bit. Derek pulls infront of us, and i point to my car, and tell him i'll meet them over at the depot. Isaac wants to ride with me, so i let him. 'So, how did the exam go?' He asks me. I give him a smile. 'Good, i think i've nailed it. I feel better now it's out of the way though.' I reply. We chat all the way there; and i was right, we get on like fire. He's not the shy little boy i knew when we first met, but i can still see him somewhere in this new Isaac. He just needs something to bring that back.

Derek of course, is already here. I swear he breaks at least ten road laws while he's driving. We meet up inside, and Derek explains what's going to happen. 'Okay, since i'm the alpha and the only one here who's been in training all their life you'll be up against me. Rogue already has some training, so i want to see how the three of you do first before she joins in.' Derek says. I shrug and sit down. If it means watching Erica getting her ass handed to her, i'm in. Boyd goes first. He's a big guy, but it means he's a little slower than he should be. All that muscle is alot to carry around, and Derek bats him off easily. Isaac is next. He does a flip and jumps up onto a beam, but Derek catches him, throwing him to the floor. Erica next. I smirk a little. I think Derek's wearing off on me. I'm beginning to enjoy watching people lose. How sadistic of me. She's lean like me, but also a lot taller, meaning she's easier to spot. Those who want to make a surprise attack should be small, not easy to see. I'm only 5 foot 6", meaning i have a slight advantage.

Of course, Derek catches her, and she's thrown to the ground. It goes like this for a few more rounds, Derek catching them every time. 'Alright, i've seen enough for now. Rogue, shall we?' He asks, grinning at me. Nodding my head, i take position. This thing is with Derek, when he's fighting he's mainly all brawns and no brains. He prefers to charge into things with his claws, rather than his mind. Now, claws are good, but you have to have a plan before the fight begins otherwise you're going to lose. I've decided that i have to get a good blow in first. Sure, we heal, but if i can make him feel enough pain without hurting him too much, then i'll be able to put him down a lot easier. With that in my mind, i drop into stance, and give him a smile. He returns it, and we charge. Derek swings first, like always, but i duck underneath him and slash his back, causing him to arch a little. Taking out one leg, he drops to his knees and spins around, standing again. I'm betting the wounds have already healed.

We dance around eachother a little, and he's looking at me, trying to figure out my plan. He knows how i think. I think back to when we first fought, how i got him onto the floor. He was too concentrated on my upper body that he forgot about my legs. If i can get close enough, i'll be able to trip him again, and get him onto his back. I lower down some, and charge; tackling him back a little. He stumbles at my weight, and i get my leg around his and pull. And he falls. Just like the first time. With a loud thud, he lands on his back, and i sit in his lap. 'Well big guy, doesn't this seem familiar?' I say, smirking. He rolls his eyes. I place my claws at his throat. 'Yeah, erm, we don't want to know about your sexual encounters.' Isaac says loudly. I roll my eyes, and move my hand back. I have no desire to kill him, or to become an alpha. Getting off of him, i give him a hand up. 'The last time i did that was the first time we fought.' I mutter. Erica rolls her eyes. 'Can we go again now?' She asks bitterly. I'm guessing she has a little crush on my man. I'm also betting she's pissed that i was able to get him onto the floor and she wasn't. I just smirk at her, and let her take the floor.

We fight for a few hours, and each time Derek becomes more frustrated. The pups are getting worse, and not better. Granted, i didn't get Derek on the floor again, but i was consistent, and never gave in. 'Okay, let's stop there. You guys are clearly getting tired. But we'll have to do this for a lot longer if you want to be able to fight the Kanima, and survive against the Argents.' Derek says, running a hand down his face. 'Good, i think i need a couple of hours to heal all of these bones. There's like a hundred or something.' Isaac says. I roll my eyes. Are me, Scott and Boyd the only three werewolves that aren't full of ourselves? Erica has turned into a bitch who thinks that she can get whatever and whoever she wants, and Isaac has turned into a cocky idiot who thinks he can do whatever he likes. Derek raises an eyebrow at him, and kneels down next to him. 'This one?' He gestures to his arm. Isaac shakes his head. So Derek breaks it. My mouth drops open. Isaac cries out in pain. 'Do you think i'm training you to fight? I'm training you to survive! The Argents? They won't be so easy on you. As soon as they find out what you are, they'll be all over you, and the first chance they get they'll cut you in half.' Derek snaps.

I finally close my mouth. He does have a point, but there was no need to purposely injure one of his beta's to prove it. 'He's right. Last week, Gerard Argent cut an omega in half. He didn't even think about it, just pulled out his sword and sliced. He doesn't care about the code anymore. We need to be prepared. And that means that you guys need to listen and learn fast, otherwise you won't survive.' I say. Erica glares at me, and Isaac nods his head in understanding. Boyd keeps quiet, like usual. I kneel down infront of Isaac. 'Are you okay?' I ask him gently. He nods, and allows me to help him up. 'Try not to be too predictable okay? If you want, you can fight against me until you feel you're ready to go up against Derek. That was the first and probably the last time i'll ever beat him, and i've been a wolf for over two months. Don't feel too bad about not being very good yet. These things take time. Hell, Scott still gets his ass kicked every time he goes up against him, and he's like a week older than me.' I say, giving him a wink. Isaac chuckles.

After giving everyone a lift home, we make our way back to my place. The three other betas still don't know about it, and i hope to keep it that way, for now. Once we're inside, i hit the roof. 'I can't believe you broke Isaac's arm!' I growl. Yeah, i'm still pissed about that. He just rolls his eyes at me. 'He doesn't understand! He has to stop being so cocky and actually listen to what i'm telling them!' He says calmly. I gape at him. 'He gets the cockiness from you! You're always so smug when you're around them, just because you know you're going to beat them. How about starting at the beginning, just simple combat? There's no need to throw them into the deep end and then expect them to be good! That's not the way these things work!' I say, collapsing onto the sofa. He sits beside me, and i turn to face him. 'We don't have time for that! Before we know it the Argent's will close in, and i need them to be prepared!' He explains. I sigh. 'I know, i just wish there was another way. Between trying to keep Scott off our backs, along with Gerard _and_ the Kanima, we have enough to deal with. Add three new pups into the mix and it makes things even worse.' I say.

We sit in silence for a while. 'How'd the exam go? I never got chance to ask.' He asks softly. I give him a tired smile. 'It went good, i finished just in time. You were right; there was no need to worry.' I say, snuggling into his side. Standing, he picks me up and carries me to my room. We collapse onto the sheets; me nestled against him like earlier. 'Since i've been all revelations today, i figured i'd show you one last thing.' I say, and lean out of his arms to grab my book. I sit back in his lap, and open the first page, the images of my mother and father revealed. I take him through page by page, and explain every image to him, where it was taken, etcetera. I think i fall asleep at some point, but i'm comfy and warm so i don't really care.

The next day i end up in detention. All because Allison decided it'd be a good idea to speak to Jackson, since Scott and Stiles have a restraining order on them. Apparently Jackson got away and ran to daddy. What a pussy. I was walking down to meet them after school, since we were going to try and figure out a plan. I think they trust me a little more now i helped save Lydia. Once we get into the library, Jackson finally speaks up. 'Oh, we can't be in detention together. I have a restraining order against these tools.' He says to Harris. I roll my eyes. 'All these tools?' He asks, a little confused, and a tad amused. Stiles chirps up. 'No, just us tools.' He says, pointing to himself and Scott. I roll my eyes once more. 'Alright, you two over there.' He mutters, shooing them onto a different table. I roll my eyes once more time. Now i'm left with Erica. I hear Scott say 'I'm going to kill him!' I bite my lip. 'No you aren't. You're going to find out who's controlling him, and you're going to help _save _him.' Stiles responds. I bite harder. I've never head Scott talk like that. It's quite scary. He's the one who always wants to help people. Derek's the one who's meant to want to kill them all.

They chat for a while longer. 'Why do they want to know about Jackson's parents?' Erica asks me. I shrug. 'I have no idea, they don't really tell me much these days.' I reply. We all fall into silence, until creepy Matt starts crunching on some chips. 'Hey, what if it's Matt?' Stiles asks Scott. I think about that. He is creepy, but he and Jackson don't get on very well. But then i think back to when we went to Isaacs house, and when i saw them together. It's a possibility. 'I mean, this whole thing comes back to the video right?' He continues. Scott replies. 'I don't know, Danny said Matt was the one who found two hours missing from it.' I raise an eyebrow. 'Exactly! He's trying to throw suspicion off himself.' Stiles argues. We all turn to face him. He's oblivious, just sat there munching away.

'So, he makes Jackson kill Isaacs dad, one of Argent's hunters and the mechanics at the garage?' Scott asks. 'Yes!' Stiles whisper shouts. I roll my eyes. 'Why?' Scott asks. This intrigues me. What makes Stiles think Matt is capable of controlling a beast like the Kanima? 'Because... he's evil!' Stiles responds. I nearly face palm. He's so dramatic. 'You just don't like him!' Scott says. I bob my head. That sounds more like it. 'The guy just bugs me, I don't know what it is.' Stiles says, leaning back in his seat. 'Just look at his face.' He mutters. I and Scott turn again to find him offering Jackson some chips. We both turn back. 'Any other theories?' Scott asks. Before Stiles get's chance to reply, i hear Jackson groaning quietly, while rubbing his head. Matt speaks up first. 'Are you okay?' He asks. Jackson stands, and speaks to everyone. 'I have to go to the bathroom.' He announces. 'Are you alright?' Harris asks in concern. 'You don't look so good!' He says, also standing. I glance at Scott and Stiles, and then to Erica, who looks a little weary. Something bad is going to happen, i can just feel it.

'I just need to get some water.' Jackson says. Turning back to us, Harris orders. 'No one leaves their seats!' And then turns to follow Jackson. Once he's gone, the two boys stand and rush back to our table. 'Stiles says you know how Jackson's parents died.' Scott starts. 'Maybe.' Erica says, still writing in her book. 'Talk!' Scott orders. She sighs and puts the book down. 'It was a car accident, my dad was the insurance investigator, and every time he see's Jackson drive by in his Porsche he makes some comment about the huge settlement he's going to get when he turns eighteen.' She says. I jump in. 'So wait, not only is Jackson rich now, but he's getting even richer at eighteen?' I ask. 'Yup.' She replies. I scowl. He's got it easy in life, sure his parent's are dead, but he's got foster parents, who are insanely rich, and he's going to get richer once he graduates.

'Okay, there's something deeply wrong with that.' Stiles states. I hum in agreement. 'You know what, i could try to find the incident report in my father's inbox. He keeps _everything_.' Erica says, opening up her laptop. We all lean forward a little. 'Scott McCall, please report to the principal's office.' Comes over the speaker system. It's Victoria Argent. Not long after Jackson returns with Harris, and he's sweating buckets. What the hell happened? My attention is drawn back to Stiles and Erica. 'Whoa, look at the dates!' He says. 'The passengers arrived at the hospital DOA at approximately 9:13pm on June 14 1995.' Erica reads. I sigh. Stiles speaks. 'Jackson's birthday is June 15th.' He states. We all share a look. Harris begins to pack away his things, so we all follow suit. He chuckles. 'Oh no, i'm sorry. Yes, i'm leaving, but none of you are. You may go when you're done re-shelving.' He says, patting the books lightly. God, i forgot how much i hated the guy until now. His stupid smile makes me want to claw his face off. Slowly. 'Enjoy the rest of your evening.' He says, and then leaves. _Ass! _

We all start re-shelving, and Scott finally comes back. 'It means Jackson was born after his mom died, by C-Section. They had to pull him out of her dead body.' Stiles explains to the three of us. Allison has taken Erica's place. Thank god. She may be helping, but she's still a bitch. 'So, was it an accident or not?' Allison asks quietly. 'The word all over the report is inconclusive.' I say. 'But his parent's could have been murdered?' Scott asks. 'Well, if they were if falls in with the Kanima myths, yano? It seeks out and kills murderers.' Stiles says. We all nod. 'But for Jackson, or the person controlling him?' Allison asks. That's a good question darlin'. 'We have to talk to him! We have to tell him!' Scott says, already heading his way. 'He's not going to listen!' I hiss. I and Scott round the corner to find a book lying on the floor. I stay put, while Scott goes ahead, and suddenly rushes down to isle to find Matt. Suddenly, Jackson comes flying out of nowhere, and lands behind Erica. He slashes the back of her neck, just like he'd done to Derek, making her fall to the floor. Hearing the commotion, i rush around to see two out of the three on the floor. Scott is transformed, so i allow the shift to happen.

Jackson shoves Scott back into the books to be re-shelved, and makes his change back. Jackson's claws come back out, and he scratches something into the chalk board.

_Stay out of my way or i'll kill all of you._

Terrifying. And i'm not being sarcastic. That's truly scary. I think i'm going to have nightmares for the rest of my life because of everything. After a few seconds, he leaps out of the nearest window. Erica is in the middle of a seizure, and Stiles rushes to help me. Scott comes over to help too, while Allison goes to Matt. 'He's alive.' She tells us through the selves. 'We need to get her to a hospital!' Stiles states. 'To, to Derek!' Erica manages to stutter out. I grab her hand, trying to comfort her in any way. 'When we get her to a hospital..' Scott starts to say, but Erica interrupts. 'To Derek! Only to Derek.' She says. 'Go!' Allison says. I help to pick her up, but Scott stays crouched. I give Erica a tight smile. 'Everything's going to be okay, alright? I won't let anything happen to you. We'll get you to Derek.' I whisper. She nods a little. Scott and Allison have finally finished talking, so we rush out, leaving her to deal with an unconscious Matt.

Once we reach Derek i pass her over to him, and he lays her down in one of the carts. 'Hold her up!' He orders. Stiles rushes to kneel down, allowing Derek to place her head in his lap. 'Is she dying?' he asks 'She might, I – I' Derek says, grabbing Erica's wrist. 'This is going to hurt!' He warns, and then breaks her arm. Erica begins to scream, and i put my hands over my ears. I faintly hear Stiles shouting. 'I still have to get the venom out.' Derek states. 'This is where it's really going to hurt.' He says. I close my eyes, already knowing what's coming. Erica's screaming get's louder, until she passes out. Derek moves her into a more comfortable position, her head still in Stiles lap. He crouches down infront of me, and pries away my hands. 'I'm sorry, but i had to do it.' He says to me gently. I open my eyes slowly, and give him a weak smile. 'I know, still doesn't mean i have to like it.' I croak out. He helps me up, and we head out of the cart with Scott.

'You know who it is!' Scott states. I and Derek turn around. Sighing, Derek replies. 'Jackson.' I nibble on my lip. 'You just wanted Erica to confirm it!' Scott says, a tad angry. Derek nods. 'I'm going to help you stop him, as part of your pack.' Scott says. I snap my head up at that. _What? _After all this time, now he's deciding to join? Took his time! Derek looks surprised too. 'If you want me in, fine. But we do it on one condition. We're going to catch him, and _not_ kill him.' Scott says. _Aaaaand, _there's the catch. 'And?' Derek asks, clearly not pleased. 'We're going to do it my way.' Scott says firmly. I roll my eyes. Derek and Scott stare at each other, until Derek finally nods. I'm shocked. He's the alpha and he's just letting Scott boss him about? This is new. He must really want Scott in his pack. We stop like that for five more minutes, until Scott heads out with Stiles, and I and Derek go and check on Erica. I take Stile's place, and run my hand through her hair. 'I'm sorry for not liking you at first. Maybe once you're healed we could try and be friends?' I say to her unconscious body. Derek busies himself with things, so i just hold her, talking to her as if she's awake. And every once in a while, mine and Derek's eyes catch. And the look in them makes me catch my breath. Someone's going to pay for this, i just know it.

**AN: So, chapter twenty. Rogue and Erica may finally become friends, who knows?**

**I watched the first two seasons of Buffy today. I'm hoping the rest will keep me satisfied until January 6th! **

**Please review!**

**All mistakes are mine; no beta. **

**-Mills :3 **


	21. Chapter 21

**AN: I DO NOT OWN TEEN WOLF! :'( **

I must have fallen asleep at the depot; because when i wake up i'm laid out on a mattress in one of the abandoned train carts. Groaning, i roll over and bury my head into the lone pillow my head is resting on, and pull the blanket over my head, not wanting to get up. Not only do i have school, but it's _that _day. The day i dread all year round. I hear shuffling, someone clearly walking in to get me up, but i ignore them and close my eyes, wanting to go back to sleep. 'Rogue, you should get up.' Derek says softly. He pulls the blanket from over my head, and i roll onto my side and crack an eye open. With the softness of his voice i assumed he knew, but with the look on his face i'm guessing he doesn't. I close my eye again, and shake my head. 'No, i don't wanna.' I mumble. He chuckles. 'C'mon, it's important!' He tuts, poking my leg. Flinging an arm over my eyes, i mumble some words under my breath, and then slowly sit up.

Scowling at him, i shuffle about until i'm a little closer to him. 'Do i have to?' I whine. I may sound like a child right now, but i don't think i can cope with the pity looks from _everyone. _Everyone knew about what'd happened, knew when it happened. Uncle was probably round at the apartment right now, trying to get me to open the door. Picking up my phone, i see Zak hasn't called yet. The time reads 6:53, meaning i have an hour to get to school. That's when i realise something. 'I'm still in the same clothes as yesterday.' I state. Derek grins. 'I went by your place and grabbed some clean ones for us.' He says, shrugging. I raise an eyebrow at him. 'What time did you get up? It's already too early to be getting up.' I mutter, finally finding the energy to drag myself up onto wobbly legs. Standing still for a few seconds, i allow myself to get used to the weight on them, and finally allow myself to walk. 'Where'd you put them?' I ask over my shoulder. I hear Derek stand, and follow me out to the 'training area.' Erica is sat with a bowl of cereal. I raise an eyebrow at the cereal. She shrugs. 'Derek brought it.' She explains. I nod, and give her a small smile, which she returns. I think maybe now we'll be friends. But only if she stops being a bitch.

Derek throws me a bag, and i head back to the cart i slept in, and change. He's not deviated too far from what i normally wear, but i do see he's brought the extra tight skinny jeans i had on the other day that take _ages _to get into. 'Asshole.' I mutter while putting one leg in. I hear him chuckling to himself. A plain while t-shirt follows. It drowns me, and that's when i realise; it's his shirt. Not one of mine. Humph. Shrugging, i pull on some boring plain black socks, and slip my feet into my shoes. After adding the dirty clothes to the bag, i head back to the two. Erica is still munching on her breakfast, ignoring us. Shaking my head slightly, i sit down next to Derek. 'So, your shirt huh?' I ask, trying to sound cheekily. It's usually a really depressing day, and i don't want Derek to think anything's wrong. He gives me a small smile. 'Uh, yeah. I like it when you smell like me.' He says, shrugging, a slight blush hitting his cheeks. That makes me grin. Aw, the big bad alpha is embarrassed.

Derek insists on driving me and Erica to school, which puts a damper on my plans. I'm planning on skipping, and if i want to get where i want to go, then i'm going to have to walk. I guess the exercise will be good for me. I think Derek wants us to do some pack training again today. I'd asked him if Isaac could possibly go up against me for a few rounds, and surprisingly he'd agreed. I'd got the hang of all this wolf stuff pretty quickly, and i think he's hoping that i can pass some tips on to the others. Once i know he's quite far away, and i've ditched Erica, i double back to the front of school and take the half an hour hike to where i want to go. With a heavy feeling in my chest, i finally allow myself to feel vulnerable. The walk goes by quickly, and before i know it, my feet are taking the well know path. When i get to my destination, i collapse down infront of them. 'Hey mom, hey dad.' I whisper. We'd asked for them to be buried next to eachother, so then we didn't have to have two separate funerals, and it would be easier for when we visit. I don't tend to come often, only when i'm really desperate and i can't get a hold of Zak. He still hasn't called, and it's worrying me. If it's a school day, he usually calls at 7 so he can be the first to speak to me. 'A lot of things have happened so far. The school year has being hectic. I'm still maintaining A's though, but i'm lucky. Things have been so messed up, and i'm feeling a little lost. I met a guy. He's called Derek. Scott and Stiles don't approve of our relationship, but he's friends with Zak; and you know how good he is at judging people.' I tell them.

I tell them about becoming a werewolf, about how Peter had killed those who had murdered his family, and how Derek had become the alpha. I stay there for hours, telling them everything, all of my insecurities, my feelings, everything. It's good to get it out in the open; it's also good to tell it to someone who cannot give me the pity look. I get several phone calls throughout the day, ranging from Derek, Scott and Stiles, to even Erica and Isaac. I ignore them all, not in the mood to talk to anyone alive right now. When i've run out of things to say, i simple sit in silence, not ready to go back to the real world yet. I even shed a few tears. I hug my knees and rest my chin on my arms, staring off into space. I'm brought out of my space out, when i hear Derek. 'Rogue?' He asks gently. I turn to look at him, and see the worry in his green eyes. Looking away again, he sighs and sits next to me. 'Why didn't you tell me?' he asks me. It's not accusing, just curious. I shrug. 'We already have enough to deal with, i didn't want to add to the pressure with something as daft as this. It's being a few years and it still gets to me.' I say softly. I hear his shifting, and his arm sliding around my waist. 'There's nothing wrong with that. Hell, every time the day gets around for my parent's anniversary, all i want to do is curl up into a ball and cry.' He admits. I shake my head. 'But you don't. I can't help but let this affect me. I hate feeling so weak.' I say, my voice cracking. I'm not ready to talk about my insecurities. I doubt i ever will be. We sit in silence for a few minutes, until Derek gets a text.

'Deaton is willing to help us. Scott wants us to go to the clinic to see if we can come up with a plan. Do you want to come, or do you want me to drop you off at the apartment?' He asks me. I stretch my legs out, and groan at their stiffness. Darkness has set over the sky, and i can see several stars twinkling in the sky. 'I'll come with you; i need to know what we're planning.' I say, taking the hand he's offered me. We pick up Isaac on the way, who gives me a kicked puppy look, probably because i didn't answer the phone to him. I give him a weak smile, which he returns. When we get to the clinic, Scott is unlocking the door. 'What's he doing here?' Scott asks, referring to Isaac. I muster up enough emotion to roll my eyes at him. 'I need him.' Derek says, passing him. 'I don't trust him' Scott states. 'Yeah, well he doesn't trust you either.' Isaac says. I sigh at them. _Boys. _'Yeah, well Derek really doesn't care!' Derek says frustrated. I grab his hand and give it a squeeze, which he returns.

'Now where's the vet, is he going to help us or not?' I ask, a little harshly. Derek looks at me, but i look to the floor. I shouldn't be taking my mood out on anyone. 'That depends.' Deaton's voice filters into the room. 'Your friend Jackson, are you trying to kill him, or save him?' He asks. Derek and Scott speak at the same time.

'Kill him.'

'Save him.'

I give Derek a look, so he sighs. 'Save him!' Scott stresses. We walk into the back, and Deaton heads for some glass vials, each filled with something different. Isaac goes to grab one. Derek slaps his hand away. 'Watch what you touch.' He says. See, he does care about them! 'So, are you some kind of witch?' Isaac asks. I roll my eyes. 'No, I'm a veterinarian.' Deaton replies. 'Oooh.' Isaac mouths. 'Unfortunately, i don't see anything here that's going to be an effective defence against a paralytic toxin.' Deaton explains, dropping one of the vials back into its place. 'Were open to suggestions.' I say. 'What about an effective offence?' Isaac suggests. I sigh. 'No, it won't work. Derek nearly took its head off.' I explain. 'And the Argents shot an entire clip into it, the thing just got back up.' Derek finishes. 'Has it shown any weaknesses?' Deaton asks. 'Well one, it can't swim.' Derek mutters.

'Does that go for Jackson too?' Deaton asks. Now it's time for Scott to speak. 'No, he's captain of the swim team.' He says. Deaton mulls this over for a few seconds. 'Well, essentially, you're trying to capture two people.' He says, and then picks something up off his desk. 'A puppet and a puppeteer.' He explains. 'One killed the husband, but the other had to take care of the wife, do we know why?' He asks. 'I don't think Jackson _could_ do it.' Scott says. 'His mother died pregnant too, and she was maybe murdered.' I say softly. 'We don't think he could let the same thing happen to someone else.' Scott finishes. 'How do you know it's not part of the rules?' Isaac asks. 'If the mother dies, then so does the baby.' He states. I look at Scott, and wince and what he's going to ask. 'Does that mean your father was a murderer?' He asks, wincing himself. Isaac doesn't flinch though. 'It wouldn't surprise me.' He replies.

Deaton speaks up again. 'Hold on, the book says they're bonded right?' He asks. I'm betting he has a plan formulating in that knowledgeable brain of his. Derek nods. 'What if the fear of water isn't coming from Jackson, but the person controlling him?' Deaton says. 'What if, what effects the Kanima, also effects its master?' he asks, making a black circle around the pendant, effectively closing it in. 'Meaning what?' Isaac asks. 'Meaning we can catch them!' Scott says, getting a tad excited. 'Both of them.' I inform everyone. Deaton nods. We formulate a plan, and before i know it we're leaving. The plan is set for tomorrow, at the rave. I don't speak again all night, but Derek climbs into my bed without even asking, and cuddles me until i drop to sleep. He makes things easier.

The time for the rave comes too quick, school passing by fast, everyone who has tickets talking about what they're going to wear etc. I personally _don't _have a ticket, but i know Isaac got Scott and Stiles two, meaning those three plus Erica will be going inside, while I, Derek and Boyd will wait outside. I dress as though i'm going inside, with a pair of high waist shorts and a tight top, that hugs my curves nicely, along with a pair of low cut converse. Can't wear heals and be expected to run right? When Derek see's me with so much skin showing, i try not to grin. He eyes me up and down, and i can see the appreciation in his eyes. Pulling me up against him by my hips, he kisses me hard, making my knees weak, again. He sweeps his tongue against my bottom lip, asking for access, which i easily give. We fight for control, but i allow him to take over, and he deepens the kiss, our tongues dancing. When I pull away, i'm gasping for breath, which makes him grin. 'It's a good job you're not going inside, otherwise i might have asked you to change.' He teases me. I roll my eyes. 'You don't like it? I could always put my legs away big guy.' I tease back. He chuckles, and shakes his head. 'No, but i do want you to wear this.' He says, passing over his leather jacket.

I raise an eyebrow at him, and he mirrors my look. Huffing, i grab the jacket and slip into it, letting his scent over take mine. I smell heavenly, just like he does. 'Better?' I ask. He smiles and nods. We meet everyone at the warehouse the raves taking place at, and Isaac and Erica head inside to find Scott while us three go to warn off the Argents. When we find them, it's just Chris and some of his goons. 'Back off Derek.' He warns. I snort. How pathetic. After his awesome line of –Put the gun down... before i put you down- which he said to Kate just before she died, i was expecting something better than that. Derek must have been thinking the same thing. 'Really Chris? That's the best you've got?' he mocks. I snort again. Chris chuckles slightly. 'Alright then, how about this? Didn't anyone ever tell you not to bring claws to a gun fight?' He asks. I bite my lip at that. His goons raise their guns, and aim. I shuffle closer to Derek. Ever since my parent's death i've hated the things. 'That, uh, that sounded pretty good.' Boyd states. No shit! Derek sighs.

We run and hide behind a dumpster, just before they open fire. Oh shit, oh shit, oh shit. I know we killed his sister, but seriously? We're all trying to do the same thing here! We end up behind a concrete block. 'I think i stopped healing.' Boyd winces. I look at him. He's being shot in the stomach. 'It's the bullets, they're laced with wolfsbane. You got to go.' Derek explains. I peak around the corner, not seeing anyone in sight. 'Take the car.' Derek adds. I give a look to Boyd, urging him to go. 'Go!' I say forcefully. Boyd does go, and I and Derek make our way around to the back, where we find Stiles. 'So, we may have lost Jackson inside, but it's..' he doesn't finish, instead he turns to face Isaac and Erica, who can't pass over the mountain ash line. 'Oh my god it's working!' Stiles practically squeals. 'Oh, this is, i did something.' He says with a huge grin on his face. Suddenly i hear a roar, one in the distance, and the only other wolf missing is Scott. 'Scott!' Derek says. I rush forward, but the ash stops me passing through. My best friend is in trouble. 'What?' Stiles asks stupidly. 'Scott!' I shout at him. He looks confused. 'Break it!' Derek commands. Stiles replies with 'What?' I sigh. 'Stiles just break it! Scott's dying!' That seems to knock him into action. He bends down and breaks the line, and both I and Derek charge off in search of Scott.

We find him out back, and something hits my senses, making me dizzy. I hear Derek grunting, and turn back to find none other than _Victoria Argent_ attacking my boyfriend. Growling, i shift and attack her, and we fight in the darkness. Derek grabs me. 'Get Scott out of here.' He wheezes, and then continues the fight i was in. I look at Scott, who's laid out on the floor. Collapsing at the side of him, i feel tears threatening to fall. 'Scott.' I whisper hoarsely. He can't be dead. No, he can't be. The smoke is taking over, making me weak, so i quickly check for a pulse, and find one, only it's weak. Rolling him onto his back, i grab his arm and wrap it around his neck. This brings him back to consciousness. 'Alright Scotty, i need you to help me out as much as possible alright?' I tell him. If i'm feeling like this after only a few minutes of being in this stuff, i dread to think how he's feeling. Derek rushes to his other side, and hauls his other arm over his shoulder, and helps me pick him up. 'Come on.' He says, coughing.

Somehow we make it to Deaton's, who helps haul a passed out Scott onto a table, and immediately beings patching him up. I sit, curled up against Derek. Apparently it was wolfsbane that was in the air, and that's why it made us weak, and what almost killed Scott. I'd decided that the next time i saw Allison's mom, i was going to get revenge. Scott didn't deserve this, none of us did. What i didn't know was that Derek had accidently bitten her, and that she was going to kill herself because of it. The bite isn't so bad, even if you're given it when you don't want it, like I and Scott. But i guess to a hunter, death is the better option. When you hunt something for so long, you begin to hate it, and therefore if you were to become one, you'd rather die. Deaton goes to head out front, and i hear Derek speak up. 'Thank you.' He says quietly. I squeeze his hand, and snuggle into him. Not long after he falls to sleep. I doze, half asleep, until my phone vibrates in my pocket. I still haven't heard from Zak, so when i see it's him whose text me, i immediately open it up. It makes no sense though. Just two words. -_They're coming.-_ Whut? 

**AN: So, i hope you guys had a good Halloween! :) I sure did, although i'm regretting going to that party last night since i've had a hangover all day! :l **

**Hope you enjoyed the chapter! :) Please review? I'd like maybe 5? Pleaseeee? :3 **

**All mistakes are mine; no beta! **

**-Mills **


End file.
